I Still Want You By My Side
by kawaiisuzu
Summary: When the jewel is remade, Naraku destroyed,and Kikyo sent back to the grave, there's no avoiding the topic of where Kagome will live the rest of her life. But when a single wish destroys her memories, will love be there to bring them back? IK [COMPLETE]
1. What's Been Going On

Final Decisions

Disclaimer- I **so** own Inuyasha.(blink) Yep. Totally and wholly.(blink) That's right. (blinks some more) FINE! So I **don't** own Inuyasha! I BET YOU DON'T EITHER!sniff blink

Suzu (same person from above) –Sorry. I (sniff) am just I little unnerved right now. (Goes and changes into a hoari) Yep. Don't worry, I'll be alright. (Meditates for a while) YUP! Now, where were we? That's right! Welcome to my first fan fiction! I hope you'll like it. The general story line is probably a little unoriginal, but I will work hard to make it good…

Inuyasha –It better be good. I really don't have time for this nonsense.

Kagome –Inuyasha! Be nice!

Inuyasha –Feh! Why should I?

Kagome –(Snap) Sit!

Suzu –Thanks a lot, Kagome! (smiles pleasantly at the hole shaped like Inuyasha)

Kagome –(smiles back) Anytime.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 1:

The wind played with Kagome's hair, whipping it around as she rode on a certain hanyou's back and sped toward the village and Kaede's hut. The sun that shone brightly overhead indicated that it was midday. White puffy clouds lazed across the blue calm sky. It's been two weeks since the Shikon No Tama was completed and Naraku was defeated, dragging Kikyo down to hell with him.

"Inuyasha, can we please go and visit Sango and Miroku before we go to Kaede's hut?" Kagome looked down at the woodlands beneath them and searched for the cottage Sango and Miroku had built and moved into just recently. She was glad her friends had finally settled down together.

Inuyasha looked down to spot a tint of brown near the edge of the woods at the beginnings of the village. "Feh," he muttered as he descended from the treetops. Secretly, he'd wanted to visit Sango and that lecher as well.

Miroku's hellhole had vanished when Naraku had been banished from the living. Kagome and Kikyo, together, had been able to destroy the last traces of Naraku. Sesshomaru also came, of course, and played his part in destroying the filthy demon as well. Inuyasha grimaced inside as he thought back to the final battle.

Flashback

_Inuyasha and the others stood outside around the ruins of Naraku's castle. Inuyasha stood poised, ready to attack with Tetsusaiga again. Sango leaned over her brother, Kohaku, who was dead. Shippo and Miroku stood over at one side with Kagome right in front of them with her bow and arrows. Kouga stood to the right of Kagome. Kagura, Kanna, Hakudaishi, and all of Naraku's other offspring were already gone, either from fighting each other or Naraku._

"_Kukuku" Naraku laughed as he clutched the complete Shikon No Tama in his remaining hand. "You annoying pests can't kill me, now that I hold the completed jewel in my hand." Just then, a streak of light sliced through him. "Wha-!" he choked out. _

"_You can't hide behind your little illusions and tricks anymore, you lowlife halfbreed," a passive and emotionless voice spoke up behind him. Sesshomaru stood four feet away, holding Tokjin with his left arm. _

"_What are you damn doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled out. Sesshomaru barely glanced his way. "Why little brother, surely you wouldn't have thought you were the only one who could get a whack at that dirtbag." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes into a cold death glare. "He must pay for trying to outsmart I, Sesshomaru."_

_The two halves of what was left of Naraku laughed. Suddenly, a long arm shot out from one of the halves and grabbed Kagome by the waist. "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out in alarm. "Don't you dare harm Kagome," growled Kouga._

"_Kukuku. If you make one move, Inuyasha, Kagome is gone. As for you, wolf—I don't have to worry about you," Naraku laughed. You could see the glint of fear mixed with malice in his eyes now. One half turned to face Sesshomaru. "As for you, don't even try to attack. I know where your precious Rin is hiding."_

"_You can't do anything with her now," Sesshomaru replied calmly enough. Still, he didn't take a step forward. _

_Just then, an arrow whizzed by Sesshomaru and, with a loud explosion, pulverized the half of Naraku that held Kagome hostage. Kagome landed on solid ground with a thud. They all looked over to find Kikyo standing behind and a little to the left of Sesshomaru next to a pile of rubble from the castle. The miko glared at Naraku with pure hatred._

"_Today is the day when you die, Onigumo. You by rights shouldn't be among the living. I have come to destroy you personally." Kikyo drew back her bowstring and prepared to shoot another mystic arrow at the remaining half of Naraku. Kagome, taking the chance, also drew an arrow and aimed it at Naraku. Both mikos let their strings go with a 'twang' as two arrows shot towards the demon that had caused everyone so much sadness. _

_The arrows hit their mark with a loud explosion. Wind blasted out in all directions and the earth beneath Naraku opened up to take him. "Nooooo!" The half of Naraku's face was contorted with rage and terror as he slowly sank down, out of existence. _

_Suddenly, the remainder of Naraku's lips twisted into a demented smile. "You're coming with me," he yelled frantically as an arm shot out of raw, decaying, flesh and grabbed Kikyo and pulled her down with him. The miko tried to fight free of the gruesome arm like structure that had wound around her, but to no avail._

"_No! Not yet!" screeched Kikyo, her eyes full of grief and past haunts that had not been corrected yet. Her eyes met Inuyasha's and the soon to be gone miko whispered during her last moments in the world of the living, "Maybe we weren't meant to be. I'm sorry, Inuyasha…" With a final blast, the wind took Naraku and Kikyo down to hell. The earth closed up when they had gone, satisfied that it had finally taken what it rightfully should have._

End of Flashback

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" A pair of chocolate brown eyes peeked at the hanyou from on his back. Inuyasha dismissed the thoughts he'd been having. They were now only the past that should be forgotten.

"Feh, what is it already?" Inuyasha snorted as he put up a fake glare at an eager Kagome who was waiting for him to start walking. Though he'd never admit it, deep inside he was secretly aching that Kagome would probably be leaving him soon. Sango and Miroku would probably start minding their own business, like all married folk tend to do, and Shippo, without Kagome, would probably live with Kaede or Sango and Miroku. He would once again be all alone.

"C'mon, Inuyasha. I'm sure Sango and Miroku will be glad to see us. They always are. I can't believe that Sango is pregnant already, though, even though she married the world's biggest pervert," Kagome cheerily ranted on. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he walked up next to Kagome. Another little lecher in the family, huh. It amazed him that Miroku's family of perverts could even find women to bear their children at all.

Kagome smiled as she saw her friends waving from their hut at the edge of the village. Sango was waving happily while Miroku sported a red handprint on his face. Shippo was with them too.

Kagome sighed. She loved the Sengoku Jidai. It was like a second home to her. Being with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Myoga was always so comforting. She especially liked spending time with Inuyasha, who would always protect her. Beneath his grumpy exterior, she knew that he had a kind heart.

Inuyasha turned around to catch Kagome smiling happily at him. He quickly turned away to hide a faint blush that colored his face. Why did she have to stare like that? It was so darn annoying and embarrassing. He quickly raced up the road to where his companions were waiting for him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Suzu –There! That wasn't so bad, was it? I feel a little sorry for Kikyo. I don't like her, but I respect her in her own way. She's had a sad life, and she was a good person. Anyway, please review! I'd really appreciate some motivation and support. I wonder if Inuyasha should have a really foul mouth in this fic.

Inuyasha –I sure darn should, wench!

Suzu –(shakes her head sadly) Anyway, I think this a good length for a chapter.

Inuyasha –You think? There wasn't a single kick or punch in it! It sucks!

Suzu –I was talking about the length. (Gives one of her rare glares) Bad Inuyasha! Bad, bad Inuyasha!

Inuyasha –(a little confused, surprised, and angry) Wha-?

Kagome –Inuyasha! Be nice or I'm going to sit you!

Inuyasha –(turns his head) Like I care!

Kagome –(grrr… shoots an arrow at him)

Suzu –(watches with interest for awhile, and then turns to the readers) Oh well, see you in the next chappie guys! (smiles and waves)


	2. Don't Leave

Disclaimer -sniff GO AWAY!!!! YOU ALREADY KNOW I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND THAT'S THE END OF IT!!!!

Suzu -wipes a tear away and regains her composure Well, that's done with. Anyways, WELCOME TO CHAPTER TWO OF MY FANFICTION!!!! I hope you enjoy it and virtual refreshments are at the corner guarded by the ever so loyal Van! happily points that way

Van (from Escaflowne) -glare Retards...

Suzu -Looks over at Van and smiles happily, oblivious to any negative energy Well, now that our readers know that, let's get on with it!

Van –still glaring Retards...

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 2-

Smoke came from a cooking fire outside a little wooden cottage at the edge of the woods and the village. Two human girls, one Buddhist monk, one kitsune, and one hanyou stood around the spit, watching the roasted hare spin round and round. The stars had already come out overhead and were twinkling merrily.

"I'm sure Kaede ba-chan will understand, Kagome," Sango chided her friend.

"Oh, alright, Sango. I guess it'll be nice to camp out here below the stars tonight. After all, everyone's here," Kagome answered her friend happily. The flames danced across her face as she stared at the heart of the flames and the skinned hare that was now giving off a pleasant aroma.

"Yeah, Kagome. Kaede's very understanding, and I'm sure she won't mind if you visit her in the morning instead. The thing I'm worried about is that Inuyasha won't try anything naughty since you two have to share a room tonight," Shippo said with his eyes averted on Inuyasha slyly.

Kagome blushed a tint of pink at this, as Inuyasha only 'Feh'd" and proceeded to knock the life out of a certain kitsune sitting round the fire. Sango laughed heartily and wished that her brother, Kohaku, could have been here.

Miroku looked at her understandingly. He knew that Sango had been very upset at the loss of her brother and was still a little sad. He looked across the fire at Kagome, ready to 'sit' Inuyasha if necessary, and at Inuyasha, who was in the process of beating up Shippo. He knew that Inuyasha and Kagome both harbored feelings for each other, but when would they confess it to each other, and in Inuyasha's case, himself? He wished happiness for both of them from the bottom of his heart. Kagome belonged in her time, but she might stay for the white-haired hanyou.

"Inuyasha...SIT," Kagome commanded, and the hanyou was slammed into the ground, hard, with a loud 'thud'.

"What do you think your doing, wrench?" Inuyasha retorted, baring his fangs and ready to jump up when the spell wore off.

"You were hurting poor Shippo, Inuyasha. And don't use such foul language or I'm leaving you for good!" Kagome said with her eyes narrowed dangerously, unaware of the impact her words had on Inuyasha.

'_What? She doesn't mean that, does she? No I don't want her to leave...Don't leave Kagome..._'Inuyasha immediately shut up and sat back up, fixing both amber eyes at the ground as if he didn't see enough of it just now.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" A sweet voice brought him back to reality as he looked into the concerned face of the schoolgirl he'd been journeying with since the day she freed him from the Goshinki tree. "Nothing," he mumbled, and turned the other way, sure that another one of those pinky shadings that covered Sango's face so often had made its way across his face yet again. He couldn't figure out why he had that tingling feeling along with that blush so often now. He, who had demon blood, shouldn't be in submission to so many human reactions and feelings.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, a bit concerned that he wasn't throwing insults left and right about now. Was that a blush she saw on Inuyasha's face when he turned away? No. It was just impossible. Inuyasha just didn't blush. She thought about all those times when he had called her names and all the times he had almost acted like he cared for her. He probably didn't care—not that way anyhow.

She sighed and turned back to the fire, watching Miroku take their dinner off the stick. She knew that she had feelings for Inuyasha and would dearly love to stay with him in the feudal era. But he didn't love her, and she would probably just hinder him from doing what he wanted. She just felt that Inuyasha turning into a full demon was wrong, but who was she to judge? It would make him happy, wouldn't it?

She managed a weak smile when Miroku handed her meal to her. Great. She just ruined her good mood by thinking about the things she had no business thinking about. She had no business making Inuyasha's decisions for him.

Kagome sat up on the straw mattress in the room she, Inuyasha, and Shippo were sleeping in for the night. She could tell that the hanyou crouched in the corner was not asleep, far from it, in fact. Shippo was lying on her pillow, peacefully dreaming about the days to come. Kagome had grown to love the young kitsune who brightened so many moments in her life.

She quietly walked towards the Inuyasha and sat down beside him. "Hey," she whispered. In the dark, she could see the glowing amber eyes of the hanyou who had protected her for so long.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. "What are doing up so late?" he asked her. It was well past midnight and a human like Kagome shouldn't waste their strength.

"Well, Inuyasha, the question is why you're up at this time." Kagome looked at the Inuyasha, anticipating the answer to be a cover up for the truth. She knew Inuyasha too well.

"Feh. I just couldn't sleep. You should go back to bed," the hanyou stated simply, averting his amber eyes. What he was really doing was thinking about what he would do when Kagome left him—if he would use the Shikon No Tama to become a full demon like he'd always planned. It had been so clear before. Now, after Kagome had entered his life, everything was a jumble.

Kagome stared into Inuyasha's face. "Alright then. Goodnight Inuyasha. I'll see you in the morning, 'kay?" She slowly sat up again, ready to head back to bed. Just as she was getting up, however, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to see the hanyou stare at her with eyes filled with—sadness and confusion? When he spoke, Inuyasha's voice was filled with worry and doubt. Those amber orbs fixed deeply on her, seeking answers and comfort. Kagome shifted uncomfortably under the intense stare.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. "Kagome, y--you-you aren't really going to leave, are you? I won't be able to stand it if you leave."

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Suzu – Oooohhhhh....a cliffy! Well, I hope you guys tune in to see what happens next. I wonder if I should have more fluffiness in this fic. I get pretty embarrassed writing fluff. Meanwhile, virtual refreshments and virtual jumbo pixie sticks for all!!!!! happily points at the corner table

Van - glare retard...

Suzu -looks sternly over at Van Now Van, I can't have you talking like that.

Turns back to the audience Okay! That's a wrap! Please don't forget to add your comments in reviews! Wave goodbye, Van! waves happily

Van -sweatdropUh.... Bye...waves nervously

(Kodaku: VAN IS MINE!! NOT YOURS, MINE!!)

Suzu – Eh? He's not yours either so there!


	3. All Up To Them

Disclaimer – I'm not in the mood to argue. (yes people, be amazed) I don't own Inuyasha and that's that...

Suzu –This chapter will be a little fluffy, I guess. Oh dear. (Sniff) I don't like writing fluff all that much. It's so embarrassing!

Inuyasha – This chapter better have some major butt-kicking or else.

Suzu – (looks over curiously at Inuyasha) Or else what, Inuyasha? I don't get it.

Inuyasha – (glares awkwardly) Man, you're even blunter than Kagome!

Kagome – (gives Inuyasha the cold eye) What DID YOU JUST SAY????

Suzu – Okeee.... Moving on....

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Last time:

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. "Kagome, y--you-you aren't really going to leave, are you? I won't be able to stand it if you leave."

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 3-

"Inuyasha? Wha—what... do you mean?" Kagome asked nervously, her eyes now fixed at her free hand, which was fidgeting with a lock of raven hair.

"Kagome... I don't want you to leave....I...I want to be with you..." Inuyasha hung his head. Why was he tingling all over? He didn't understand. Was it wrong to be with Kagome? Why did he feel so awkward?

Kagome's attention shifted wholly on Inuyasha. '_What did he just say?'_ She sat there, staring at him, forgetting all other things around them. Her vision soon blurred with tears. She commanded her hand to stop fidgeting.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. Slowly, she slipped her numb arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry. I won't let you stay all alone..." She mumbled into his hair. She needed the comfort of the hug as much as he did, maybe more.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. He wished so much that he could stay with Kagome by his side--together. He shifted uncomfortably under Kagome's arms. Why did this feel so—right? His head spun around and around madly. '_I wanted to become a full demon to get a stronger heart, to never be led astray by anything ever again. Why am I so confused now?'_

Kagome was facing the same sort of problems at the moment. '_Inuyasha wanted to be with me? How does he actually feel about me? I know we were just friends...but now...' _

"Let's go to sleep, Inuyasha," Kagome said shakily to the hanyou. She let go of her embrace and sat down next to him. Settling down on the wall, she closed her eyes after wiping them on her pajama sleeve. Inuyasha shifted in the corner next to her. Slowly, the pair slipped off to sleep. They could worry about what lay ahead later. Until then, they would savor their time together in the present state of affairs.

..........................................................................................................

Morning dawned early, eager to hustle people, demons, and animals alike out of sleep. The dark night sky turned from a shade of dark blue to pinkish orange, and from that to a light, crisp blue. Soon the birds were out, chirping as the sun tingled the leaves on the trees and warmed every feather. It was going to be a beautiful day.

Inuyasha stirred from his sleeping position as the sunshine seeped through the windows and ticked his face. He blinked twice, and then the night before's events came rushing back. Kagome...she had to leave him, no matter if she wanted to stay or not. She belonged in her time. And him...he would use the Shikon No Tama to become full demon. That was, after all, what he had planned from the beginning

Inuyasha shook his head. Why was he acting like such a wimp? 'I'm _not gonna stay like this soon anyway_,' he thought. He was going to become a full demon that could ignore the stupid human emotions and complications. He was going to go through with it, no matter what.

Inuyasha stood up and dusted off his red fire-rat hoari. He spotted Kagome sleeping nearby. She was mumbling something in her sleep. He walked quietly over and leaned over her sleeping form. Her face, many times so peaceful, was not so this morning.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome mumbled. "Inuyasha, am I just...a ...replacement?" She shifted a little. "Inuyasha, you promised you would protect ...me..."

'_I did, didn't I, Kagome? But what if you don't need or want to be protected anymore? What will I do then, Kagome?_' Inuyasha thought sadly as he looked down at the sleeping form of Kagome. He suddenly sucked in his breath as Kagome mumbled some more in her unconscious state.

"Inuyasha...I...I want to stay with you too...if you don't mind...I promise I won't cause you any...trouble..." Kagome's eyes squeezed shut harder, as if she was having a nightmare. Inuyasha sadly placed a hand on her hair.

"You could never cause me trouble, Kagome. If there was any trouble at all, it would be me who was causing it," Inuyasha whispered.

Silently, he left the room and strolled out into the sunshine. There were the villagers, happily eating their morning's breakfast. There were the birds, who were tittering madly among themselves. Within the forest, there were probably a few weasel demons, scurrying about, hunting for food. Each species had a place to belong. He did too, once. But when Kagome left, he would be alone again.

He sped into the forest until he came to the well. Kagome had left her home for a while now. She would probably have to go back home soon to tell her family how things were going, maybe catch up on some of the strange 'tests' she was always talking about. When Kagome went down that well, would she come back?

Inuyasha's heart began beating faster. What if she was going to pop into the well one day and just never come back? And he would no longer have a reason or, Inuyasha though grimly, an excuse to drag her back? After all, her work as a jewel shard detector was done. She would leave him to go and 'graduate' her 'school'. Then, she would find a life's mate, one who could make her happy. She would raise her pups happily in the modern era.

Even though the sun was shining so brightly and the aura all around was that of happiness, the hanyou's mood was grim and dark. Totally dejected, confused, and lonely, the hanyou wandered back to the cottage.

As Inuyasha walked back to the cottage, he saw a figure dressed in monk robes approaching by the bend in the road. '_Miroku_...' he thought grimly. The houshi sauntered over to the forlorn Inuyasha. He was in one of his serious moods. The houshi knew his friend was enduring a session of conflicting feelings.

"Inuyasha," Miroku began, "Whatever Kagome-sama chooses, you must keep on living happily for her. You know that she wants the best for you."

Inuyasha looked over at his friend, a real lecher, but still very helpful when it came to the serious matters. But still, how did he know what Kagome thought?

Miroku could see he wasn't getting to the hanyou very well. He fingered the hand where his kanzaa used to be. (**A/N Did I spell it right? I still mostly read the English Viz Inuyasha manga so you'll have to excuse errors now and then. I still think Japanese terms sound better**) He sighed and prepared himself for a long lecture to be said by himself.

"Inuyasha, sometimes, we just want to shut ourselves out from the world because we're afraid. But that's not right. When my old man first explained about my kanzaa, I wanted to just die and not endure the suffering. However, I couldn't just stand around and let my life pass by without me stepping in. So I set out on this quest and, see? I'm now able to spend my life with the one I love. Inuyasha, you can't just mope around waiting for the day Kagome-sama chooses which era she will live in. The outcome isn't always as predictable as you think." Miroku stared at the hanyou who was still avoiding contact, and then walked back to the hut.

If he didn't know Inuyasha better, he was probably still thinking that becoming a full demon would make him untouchable by the different aspects of life. The houshi shook his head sadly. It's all up to Inuyasha and Kagome now.

..................................................................................................

Sango tended to vegetable garden in the crisp, clean morning air. '_I don't know if I should be doing this with a baby inside of me_' she smiled to herself. She put down the hoe and inspected her still slim middle, expecting, of course, no bulge yet.

"Sango! Good morning!" A cheery voice interrupted her thoughts. Sango turned to see Kagome and Shippo walking over to her. She stood up and dusted off her clothes.

"Hey Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked her friend.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he went to visit Kaede." Kagome blushed at the name 'Inuyasha', remembering the night before. Still, she was doubtful that he would leave for Kaede's hut without her.

"Well, I sure hope he comes back soon, then. Are you guys hungry?" Sango asked Shippo and Kagome. "I'll go make some stew."

"No thanks," Kagome answered. "I'm still a bit full from last night," she lied.

"I'll have some breakfast, Sango!" Shippo chimed in. Being truthfully hungry, he didn't mind the thought of stew.

"Okay then. You two can have breakfast while I take a walk." Kagome turned and started walking towards the woods of Inuyasha Forest.

Sango smiled. "C'mon, Shippo. Let Kagome work things out a bit." She turned and walked back to the cottage door. She knew that Kagome needed some time alone right about now.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Suzu – (crying on a pillow) Waaaaahhhhhh!!!!! Poor Inuyasha. I'm going to stop writing now and take a break. Please don't kill me for ending this chapter like this. Would you guys prefer longer chapters and less of them or shorter chapters with more of them and more updates?

Kagome –So, Inuyasha is still in denial?

Suzu –Yep. --

Kagome – (sighs) well, it's coming, sooner or later...

Suzu –Okee. So that's the end of this chappie. I think I'm starting to run into writer's block...Anyway, please review and leave your thoughts on things. I hope this fanfic goes well... Also, I want to thank my first reviewer for putting the fact that my settings weren't adjusted so that anonymous readers could also review into my attention. So thanks, a lot!!!!!!!!! - (Waves goodbye with Kagome)


	4. Leaving You

Disclaimer-I miiiiigggghhhhhttttt own Inuyasha.... looks around, trying to own Inuyasha you never know.... pause FINE!!!! I DON'T!!!! JUST DON'T STARE LIKE THAT!!!!!!

Suzu -huff Okee.... Anyway, WELCOME TO CHAPTER FOUR OF MY FANFIC!!!!!

I'm glad to write for you! I'm really annoyed 'cause I can't upload into my documents manager through my computer... Hopefully, I'll be able to later....meanwhile; we must thank Kodaku, who has volunteered to do it for me!!!!! smiles innocently and honestly like the sun Let's bring her in today, shall we? (Drum roll please!) Dudumdumdumdum...KODAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kodaku – (Comes in) Hi everyone. I own Van!

Suzu – (Gives the eyebrow raise) Noooooooo you don't! I must thank Azurehart for her review! My first one too! I'm so happy! - I hope you can all stick with me and be patient. heh

Kodaku – (averts her eyes upwards slyly) Yes I do... anyways, let's start the chapter! By the way, people, I was the one who convinced and inspired Suzu to write a fanfic.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 4 –

Kagome's head was spinning. She bit her lip, wondering about Inuyasha. She knew she would have to go to her own era soon. Mom, Gramps, and Souta were waiting for her to return. But she couldn't help but think about Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and---she blushed at this---Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at the trees all around her. The air here in the Sengoku Jidai was so fresh, so pure. The sun peeked in through the treetops overhead. Suddenly, Kagome saw a flash of red coming her way. She froze. _A demon? _She squinted at it, cursing herself silently about the fact that she forgot to bring a bow and arrows.

As the 'thing' came closer at incredible speed, Kagome stifled a small gasp. No, it wasn't a demon. It was Inuyasha. Kagome fear was immediately replaced with embarrassment. She lowered her head. _'Great'_ she thought, exactly who I need to see right about now. He was probably going to tease her about sleeping in late.

..................

Inuyasha stopped when he saw Kagome in front of him. Hesitantly, he forced himself to walk up to her. Kagome had her head down at the moment.

"Kagome..." he muttered. "I just want you to know that I'm heading towards Kaede's hut right now. You can just go now...." He chocked on the last words '_if you want to_'. Gulping hard, he sped past a very surprised Kagome. '_I don't care what she does. She can even take the Shikon No Tama if she wants_.' He sped on, not wanting to look back.

................

Kagome lifted her head slowly. Her hair slowly lifted to reveal tears sparkling on her face. "Inuyasha, y-you want me to...leave?" She gulped. Of course he did. Her job as a Shard Detector was done, and he had no more need of her. '_Baka. He never did care._' Kagome hastily wiped the tears trickling down her cheeks hastily with her uniform sleeve.

Slowly, Kagome turned back to Sango and Miroku's cottage. Sniffing, she walked numbly back along the dusty forest path. '_You can just go no.'_ The words echoed absently through her mind. Inuyasha probably couldn't wait for her to go.

"Heh," Kagome laughed a little, bitterly. "_I'll leave right away after I give the jewel to Sango and Miroku so they can give it to that baka,_" she thought.

................................................................................................

At the gates of Miroku and Sango's little cottage, a tearful goodbye was going on at the moment. Sango, who usually remained quite calm on subjects other than Miroku, was really taking it hard. Shippo was nowhere to be seen.

"What? Kagome, you're leaving? Why would Inuyasha say that to you? We all knew he cared!" Sango exploded when Kagome told her about what had happened and her choice.

"I'm so sorry, Sango. I'll miss you guys so much. Please don't tell Shippo, though. He's just so young and I'm afraid he won't be ready." Kagome sniffed into her friend's shoulder.

"So you're really going through with it, Kagome." Sango embraced her friend- no -her sister tightly. "I just wish you could at least stay a bit longer," Sango whispered through tears. Kagome had been the one who she could take comfort from. Whatever happened, Kagome would always be there for everyone, smiling or crying with each of them.

Kagome reluctantly pulled away. "Sango," she said seriously. "I want you to take the Shikon No Tama and give it to Inuyasha. I'm sure he'll come for it soon."

"But--" Sango started, but was cut short by Kagome.

"No Sango. Let him have it. It's all he's wanted all along." Kagome smiled bitterly at the thought. "I won't keep this item from him."

Sango nodded silently. She would do as Kagome wished. After all, Kagome was the jewel's rightful protector and 'keeper'. "I understand, Kagome."

Kagome smiled sadly and pulled her friend into one last hug. Sango broke out in tears again, and hugged Kagome to herself with all her strength. "Isn't there another way? Can't you at least visit?" she whispered.

"No, please don't Sango. I'm not sure I'll be able to do this if you cry too." Kagome slipped her arms down from Sango. She slowly stood up and drew her pack closer to her. Not looking back, Kagome walked down the path leading away from the cottage and raced down the road to the well as fast as her pack would allow her to.

............................

Shippo came out from behind the cottage wall's edge where he was hiding after Sango had gone in the house. He had heard everything and was shaken quite badly. His face had paled more and more as the conversation he had just eavesdropped on had progressed.

'_Inuyasha.... I must tell Inuyasha' _the kitsune thought. Quietly, he slipped out of the hiding place and headed out to find the hanyou who was the only hope to bring Kagome back—before it was too late. To be safe, he first went back to the house to take the Shikon No Tama with him, so that Inuyasha would surely chase after him.

...................................................

Inuyasha sat on the tree outside Kaede's hut. He watched the old village headwoman work on her vegetable garden. He looked at the clouds, at the pond in the distance, at the fields of blooming wildflowers further off. His amber eyes searched for anything that would take his mind off Kagome and what she would do after she had heard him say those embarrassing words.

"Feh," the hanyou snorted. "Who cares if she leaves?" he said aloud, trying to convince an unconscious thought inside his head. It doesn't matter anyway. But deep inside, he knew his heart was throbbing.

After sitting on that bough for about thirty minutes, he jumped down to the fence where Kaede was busily tending to the squash and cucumbers.

"Hey, old hag," he said rather loudly, looking for the old woman's attention. "Where'd' you think Kagome's gone?" Secretly, Inuyasha hoped for some assurance that Kagome was still in the Sengoku Jidai and was heading toward them at this time.

Kaede looked up from her work and squinted at the impatient hanyou. "Eh, Inuyasha? Kagome? I don't know, but she will probably be coming soon. That is, unless thee had another one of your useless arguments with Kagome." The old woman was, however, wise enough to know that that was probably not the case and that this argument was not like the others. She sensed from the hanyou's behavior that all was not at peace.

Inuyasha could also tell that the hag could tell what was under his mask of indifference. She was just saying what he wanted to hear, and both of them knew that Kagome was probably not coming to the hut.

Kaede stood up and looked at Inuyasha. The hanyou quickly looked the other way, but not quick enough to let Kaede spot a glint of guilt in his amber orbs. Kaede began to get a bit worried. Inuyasha was not acting exactly normal. It can't have been about Kikyo, her late sister was now returned to her rest.

"Well, child. It's about time for lunch. Why don't ye just come inside the hut and tell me what happened between thee and Kagome." Kaede turned and started walking into the hut. Inuyasha followed, unsure of what else to do.

The pair trudged into the shade of indoors. Kaede motioned to a straw mat near the center of the room. "Now, Inuyasha, tell me what has been going on with ye and lady Kagome." Kaede waited patiently for the hanyou to talk.

Suddenly, the straw flap covering the door flew open. Shippo stood by the door, huffing somewhat from his long run over here. Inuyasha immediately stood up again, expecting the worse.

"Kagome...she...she's going back to the well. In-...Inuyasha...you've got to go and stop her," Shippo managed to stutter out.

Inuyasha's first impulse was to chase after Kagome. But after another split second of thinking, he sat back down.

"Feh. What's so bad about that? She's gone back to her own time, where she belongs." Inuyasha turned his back on the kitsune at the doorway. '_She doesn't need me_. _I'll only get in the way_,' the hanyou added in his head.

Shippo clenched his paws. "Inuyasha! I have the Shikon No Tama, you know!" With that the kitsune dashed out of the house as fast as his legs would take him, knowing that he'd need the head start.

It took 5 seconds for the words to sink in. "What?!!!!" Inuyasha whirred around. In one motion he was up and out the door, after the kitsune runt.

Kaede watched him go. She hoped with all her heart that the pair would find happiness.

.............................................................................................

Kagome was about to put one foot in the well when she saw a blur of motion and a pink orb was thrown at her. Dumbfounded, she caught it.

"The Shikon Jewel?!!"

Kagome looked down to see Shippo huddled behind her leg. Slowly, reality sunk in. "Inuyasha," she breathed.

......................

Inuyasha sped down the path to the well until he saw a figure in front of him. He immediately stopped and hung his head, too ashamed to say a thing.

"Inuyasha," Kagome commanded. "Look at me. Why?" Kagome's eyes brimmed with hurt and sadness. Inuyasha forced himself to look arrogant and steady. He glanced at Kagome.

"Feh. Wrench, you still didn't leave? I thought you were going to leave already." '_After all, you have a great life ahead of you. And I don't want you to waste it._' Inuyasha's heart was ready to burst. He clenched his fists, claws drawing blood.

"Really. I have no more need for you anymore." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. His head had started to hum.

Kagome couldn't believe what she had heard. "Inuyasha. D..do you....mean....th...that?" So what he'd said about her staying was all a lie. Everything he'd once told her was a just a damn lie.

"Feh. How stupid are you, wrench. Of course I do." Inuyasha poured all his will into those last words.

When he looked up, Kagome's head was down. Droplets of water were raining down on the forest floor. "Wha-" he started.

Kagome was devastated. Her heart had broken so many times before for Inuyasha. She was willing for it to break again, but now he wanted her gone, when all she had asked was to be by his side. She clenched the jewel in her hand and took a shaky breath.

"Inuyasha, I hope that my heart won't ever be crushed and pushed to its limit by you ever again. I hope that I'll never have to treat you back to health again. **I just wish that I'll never see you again!!!!"** Kagome shouted out at Inuyasha. Suddenly, the jewel flashed an intense white and disappeared. "Kagome, watch out!" Shippo cried.

The well behind Kagome started suck at her. Suddenly, Kagome's two legs were flung back into the well. "No!" she screeched. "What's happening?" Tears spilled unheeded down her face. Shippo made a grab for her hand, but missed. The last thing that she saw was Inuyasha's face, contorted with horror, and his eyes full of sorrow and anguish. That look told her everything she needed to know. "Inuyasha..." she whispered.

Her world blacked out.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Suzu –Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't kill me for ending the chappie like this. (sniff) It's so sad (sniff) and I'm so depressed.

Kodaku –(Solemnly handing out virtual tissues for all) I know...

Suzu –Anyway, pleaz review and leave your thoughts. Suggestions are always welcome! I hope you guys are enjoying the fanfic...Bye! (Waves bye with Kodaku)


	5. Robbed of Love 1

Disclaimer –You know already, so let's get on with it...

Suzu – (crying) Aaaaaaaauuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! You guys make me so happy with all of your reviews! I just hope I can satisfy my readers. I'm not experienced, so go easy on me. (Hopefully, I don't sound pathetic) Plus, there are some mistakes that I find out about when it's too late, so sorry. I'm still glad about the God tree correction, though. Also, I don't have much time on the web or the computer each day, so I might not be able to read all of your fanfics, but I'll see what I can do... , 

Kodaku – (eating onigiri) ...

Suzu – By the way, it's sure surprising that someone out there is like a clone to me (and vice-versa). It's really nice to know, though. School's almost starting, too. I'm gonna be in 8th grade!!!!! I think I'm buying my school supplies on my trip to Canada next week. That's somewhat depressing.

Suzu – **Please note:** It might be _a little 'angsty'_, but it just makes the outcome better, don't ya think? I personally don't like sad endings, so don't worry, all those reviewers who are. So pleaz hang on.

**Thank you, reviewers! Every author must get their daily reviews!**

AzureHart: Pop a vein????? Please don't.

Oroko: Yea! You're my clone! (And vise-versa) Thanks for the really nice reviews. It always makes me feel good.

Uniquechic: It's good to know that someone out there knows how I feel. Thanks a lot for the review!

Ganheim: Thanks for pointing out mistakes! It's nice to learn more about Inuyasha

Princess22: Thanks so much! I hope I do update soon (hmmmm)

Kagome21379: I'll update!!!! I promise! (To self: I'd better before I die)

Shadow's Fire: I guess I might write more...but I must finish this fanfic first.

Blind Raven: muses to self: What will become of Inuyasha? Should he commit suicide? (Don't freak out, I _think_ I'm just kidding)

Candace: (Dresses up with a sword and cap) Yes! We shall overcome the evil writer's block!!!!!!!! Thanks for being with me in my despair!

Suaru: (sweatdrop) Eehh???? Thanks for the review, although I'm much too young to die...- I always try to kill Kodaku, so I don't blame you.

Starfilite: Yeah, I know. Poor Inuyasha and Kagome, but things'll probably turn out okay. (You never know what my split personality might think of next) I'm so glad you like my fic and decided to put it on favorites.

Hanyouwitch 911: Thank you so much! I hope that my first fic will be good 'till the end!

Mika: Do not despair!!!!! And read the notice at the top of the page.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Last time:

The well behind Kagome started suck at her. Suddenly, Kagome's two legs were flung back into the well. "No!" she screeched. (A/N I prefer screamed) "What's happening?" Tears spilled unheeded down her face. Shippo made a grab for her hand, but missed. The last thing that she saw was Inuyasha's face, contorted with horror, and his eyes full of sorrow and anguish. That look told her everything she needed to know. "Inuyasha..." she whispered.

Her world blacked out.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Chapter 5**:

Inuyasha just stood there, dumbfounded, horrified, and suddenly angry. He couldn't exactly grasp the fact that Kagome had just been sucked in the well. The things she'd said beforehand had also cut him like a knife, but nothing mattered more than how Kagome had been sucked into the well.

Numbly, Inuyasha looked at Shippo, who was staring just like he was. "Inuyasha," Shippo whimpered. "She's gone. Kagome's gone."

"No, it can't be," the stricken hanyou breathed. Not daring to believe in the unmistakable, he lunged into the well, willing himself to go through.

_Whamm!!_ The hanyou hit solid ground. Shaking, he lifted himself from the dirt bottom. Shippo peeped his tear stained head through the opening of the well to see what had happened to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" the kitsune asked. His voice cracked in a way that made people sorry for the poor orphaned runt.

"Shippo. Look, just go, okay? I think I need to be alone right now." The hanyou sat down on the dirt floor and waited for something to happen, anything, which would bring Kagome back.

Kagome, the girl who could make him happy, sad, and altogether a better person. The girl who'd had her heart broken over _him _so many times. The Kagome who forgave him for all the times he'd let her down. A tear slid down the hanyou's face, which he quickly wiped away with his hoari sleeve.

Shippo had jumped down into the well too and was sitting with his small back against Inuyasha's. He was sobbing freely.

"Why'd that stupid wrench have to use up the Shikon No Tama? Damn her." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. That, however, was the last thing on his mind. '_Darn It all, _'thought the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, Kagome's gone. Is the Shikon Jewel really all you can think about?" Shippo squealed. The kitsune jumped up and faced Inuyasha, who was avoiding eye contact. "Kagome _loved_ you! And all you basically did was break promises and break her heart. And I actually thought that with Kikyo gone, you two could get back together!" Shippo said fiercely, looking Inuyasha in the eye.

Inuyasha gave up avoiding Shippo's stare and looked back at the kitsune with tired, forsaken eyes.

"Why, Shippo? All I ever wanted was for her to be happy."

Shippo felt a pang of sharp pity for Inuyasha. They were alike. Both of them had lost the most important aspect of their life. The kitsune took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha, did you--do you--love Kagome?" The young fox demon stared hard at the hanyou in front of him. He had to get an answer, for reasons he did not know.

Inuyasha stared at Shippo, who was staring back harder, jade eyes focused on amber ones. The hanyou's mouth turned dry, he gulped once. '_Do I l-love Kagome_?'

Inuyasha turned away from the kitsune. He put all of his willpower into the next words, willing them to be true. An image of Kagome crying entered his mind. '_I just wish that I'll never see you again!!!!_' She had said. Inuyasha clenched his hands together. "Of course...n-not. All I wanted was the Shikon No Tama," he managed to choke out.

Shippo stood there, gaping at the words he'd just heard. The young kitsune started shaking. "I-Inuyasha...I-I thought you loved Kagome. But I guess I was w-wrong. You are just an insensitive hanyou after all!" With that the young fox demon jumped out of the well and left the hanyou by himself to brood.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut. '_Kagome...Kagome loved me? But I'm just a hanyou.' _Another thought came to his mind. _'Kagome loved you as a hanyou, idiot.' _The hanyou's eyes opened wide.

The hanyou started trembling madly. '_She loved me the way I was. Finally, one person loves me the way I am and I lose her, hurt her. All because of my stupid pride, I refused to admit how **I** felt.' _Inuyasha crouched down lower as tears started making their way down his usually passive, or just masked, face. '_I loved her too. I finally found someone I love that actually loves me back for what I am, and I lose her._'

Kikyo had wanted Inuyasha to change and become human, but Kagome had loved everything about him. '_I love Kagome too._'

Devastated and alone, the hanyou's walls crumpled.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Suzu- This was a short chapter, but please tune in next time to see Kagome's side of the story. Don't worry, the aftermath of the storm is always more beautiful than the time before it.

Kodaku- Everybody gotta love a good cry.

Suzu –Yup. So please just hang in there. Don't sharpen those knives just yet.

Kodaku – If anyone gets that pleasure, it gotta be me.

Suzu – (Eyes Kodaku suspiciously) Well, that's a wrap! Please leave comments in your reviews. (Waves goodbye with Kodaku.)


	6. Robbed of Love 2

Disclaimer: I own many things, but I don't own yet something that someone's already published.

Suzu – Welcome back, readers! Today we shall have a debate on whether Inuyasha deserves to be with Kagome or not.

Kodaku – I say he does.

Suzu – (claps her hands happily) Really? Me too!!!

Kodaku - ....

Suzu - ....

Kodaku – ....Suzu? Is the debate over?

Suzu - .... I guess it is. Inuyasha should be with Kagome, then. Wow, that was easy.

Kodaku – Yep.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Chapter 6**:

'_They're gone_.' When you thought about it, it was a stupid phrase to say when you get sucked against your will from one world to another, but that's all Kagome could muster about now.

She glanced around her once more. Wooden walls smeared with dirt and age, hard dirt floor, and the dark opening into the well's shrine, signaling that she was indeed in her own era. She stared stupidly at the opening for a while, willing it to turn into the sunlit entrance to the Sengoku Jidai. But no, it remained the way it was.

A face flashed back at her. '_Inuyasha_' she thought. What had she seen in that face? Suddenly, it all rushed back to her. Unable to hold it back, the waterworks began. The face told it all. The eyes of the hanyou had stared at her with horror and shock—and anguish.

"Inuyasha...So you didn't want me to go," Kagome mumbled into her dampened sleeve. '_Maybe there's still hope._' The thought flashed through her mind. Climbing out of the well, she stood back a little, and jumped.

_'Please, I wish to see Inuyasha'_ she thought as the she launched herself into the Bone Eater's Well. Suddenly, she hid bottom. She looked up, and saw the same dark indoors opening like before.

Kagome climbed out again, and tried again and again, each time with more tears spilling over her face. Finally after countless bruises she stood up and headed into the house.

.......................

As she entered her house, Kagome saw her mom making lunch in the kitchen as her grandfather read the paper and ranted on and on about 'modern days'. Her mother turned around to see Kagome enter through the kitchen door.

"Hi, sweetie!" Her Mother said cheerily, then seeing the bruises and expression on Kagome's face, she asked concernedly, "Kagome, what's wrong? Another big battle with monsters or is it something else?"

"Um, no Mom, it was nothing unusual. It was just another tiring battle." Kagome plastered a fake smile on her. "I'm just tired, so I'm going up to my room. Bye Grandpa." Kagome turned away quickly, not wishing to say another lie to her family.

She trudged up the stairs, backpack in tow. '_Inuyasha, I can't go back to him...or the others._' Reaching her room, Kagome flung her backpack in the corner and flopped on her bed.

Just then, Souta entered her room. "Hey nee-chan! (A/N meaning: sister)" He flopped down on her mattress beside her. Seeing her face, he asked, "Don't tell me you and Inuyasha had another fight. But you usually don't get bruises afterwards, Kagome." Souta stared at Kagome. (A/N: So many young people are staring in this fic!)

"You know Inuyasha, Souta. But don't tell Mom and Gramps, okay? It was just an ordinary fight with that jerk. And the bruises were from a battle with some local demons." Kagome lied to her little brother. "I'm tired, so just go play your game boy or something, okay Souta?"

After Souta had left, Kagome dived under the covers, not caring about how she would dirty her bed with her grubby clothes. Exhausted, she soon fell asleep with an image of Inuyasha in her head.

"Mmmm" Kagome mumbled as she awoke with the sun shining outside. '_It's the morning of the next day already???_' Luckily, it was Saturday. Kagome didn't feel up to school yet. The song 'Home' by Sheryl Crow was playing downstairs.

_I woke up this morning _

_And now I understand,_

_What it means to give your life_

_To just one man._

_Afraid of feeling nothing,_

_No queasy butterflies._

_My head is full of voices,_

_My house is full of lies. _

_This is hooommmmee..._

_Hoooommmmee..._

_And this is hooommmmee..._

_Hommmmeee..._

_This is home..._

"Ungh!" Trying to muffle the very truthful song, Kagome covered her ears with a nearby pillow as well as the one she was sleeping on. Sadly, one phrase stood out enough that she could still hear it.

..._..And dreaming of yesterday._

Suddenly, the phone rang, bringing a little comfort as it drowned out the music. She picked it up, and the comfort changed to the exact opposite as she heard who the voice in the phone belonged to.

"Hi Higurashi! I was just calling to see if you were okay. But I guess you are if you can pick up the phone before all the other people in your family." Hojo joked.

"Um...I guess I am. In fact, I was going to go out with my friends today, so I'd better call them now." Kagome tried hard to rack up an excuse, but failed miserably as Hojo turned it to his advantage.

"Hey, since you're well for once, why don't I take you to the movies tonight? All of your friends can come too. We can meet them at the theater. I know a movie Eri was dying to see. I'll even call them for you!"

"Uh...I guess-..." Kagome never finished, because Hojo interrupted. "Really? Great! I'll pick you up at 6:30 then. See you, Higurashi." The receiver on the other end clicked.

Kagome couldn't believe it. She'd just gotten separated from all her friends in the Sengoku Jidai which was like her second home and now she was expected to go to a movie? She'd just lost Inuyasha...Kagome felt tears start welling up again. '_No Kagome. You can do this, maybe some good modern day kids can take your mind off that baka._'

"You can do this, Kagome," she breathed.

Kagome was dressed in a light blue blouse and jeans. Her raven hair was down like it always was, if not brushed as well. She really didn't feel like dressing up.

The doorbell rang. Kagome hurried her reluctant legs to answer Hojo. It took 20 slow seconds to get her to go to the door and open it.

"Hey, Kagome, I got you this," Hojo said happily with his usual absent and not very intellectual smile. He held out a teddy bear. "It says 'get well' when you squeeze its paws," he explained and added randomly, "You look nice."

Kagome forced a smile. '_Yeah right, I bet you say that to the old lady who lives down the block too._' She thought about Inuyasha's usual scowl and Hojo's dumb smile. She would do anything to see that scowl again, Kagome thought as she accepted the bear with a 'thank you'.

"Right. Let's go then." Hojo held out his hand to Kagome, which she didn't accept.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Suzu – So that's Kagome's side, not as emotional, but I guess it's alright. The next chapter will hopefully be longer, you guys are probably mumbling right now. I hope so too, but you never know. A chapter tells the author what length it wants to be.

Kodaku – 0.o -Your chapters talk?!?!?!?!?!?

Suzu – (smiles mischievously) Of course. Anyways, pleaz leave your reviews by pressing the kawaii little purple button conveniently placed at the bottom of this page. Leave thoughts and comments, and I hope you tune in next time! (Waves goodbye with Kodaku)

**And as the page fades away, an argument is heard...**

Kodaku – I don't believe you!

Suzu – They so do! Listen!

Chapter – Hi. I wanted to be 1,301 words long, so here I am.

Kodaku and Suzu - 0.o – Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs for their lives)


	7. Rising Drama

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha...yep, I know, it's sad ain't it?

Suzu – Hello, readers! Welcome to the long awaited chapter 7/8 of my fanfic! I'm so happy 'cause of all of your reviews, and I ask that you guys just hang in there. Inuyasha and Kagome will get together somehow, I promise.

Kodaku – Why am I still here? I need to start updating my own fanfic

Suzu – (shock) Y-you mean you don't like it here?!?!?!???????

Kodaku – eh heh heh...

Suzu – (sniffs again)

**Chapter 7 –**

Miroku sat in the garden of his cottage, deep in thought. Inuyasha was probably still trying to get access into Kagome's era. The well was badly damaged by the hanyou's unfruitful attempts at opening the portal. He had tried to talk Inuyasha out of his efforts, but to no avail.

The houshi sighed. He remembered the stories that Kagome would sometimes tell Shippo about various girls who would have their happy endings with 'prince charming'. The houshi had wondered how that 'prince charming' fellow could get so many girls and keep on reappearing in yet another story with another eligible princess or fair maiden. He hoped that this story would have a happy ending for everyone.

Shippo had resorted to staying at Kaede's hut and shrouding himself by the illusions that Kagome would come back soon. Kaede-sama was getting tired too, since she was already too old to have another trouble on her back.

Miroku got up from among the flowers. He would have a little chat with Inuyasha and, this time, bring Sango along as well.

Kagome sat in the car as wind swept by her and whispered through her raven hair. She looked down, half expecting to see two doggy ears poking out from white, silvery hair. '_Riding on Inuyasha was always better_,' she thought.

"Hey Higurashi? Are you in there?" Hojo's voice dripped with cheerfulness, quite the opposite of what Kagome felt at the moment.

"Oh...um....yeah, Hojo. I'm fine." Kagome's mouth hurt from keeping that fake, smile on for so long. She wished that she could hide her feelings as well as Inuyasha could. '_Inuyasha...he did want me to stay...but that doesn't mean he had those feelings for me..._' Kagome's smile faded, unable to stick to her face any longer.

The car parked by the street near the theater. Hojo quickly stepped out of the car first and held open the door for Kagome. '_Inuyasha wouldn't have done that, he'd have been mumbling about humans and how slow they are._' Still, she really wished she could hear Inuyasha mumble under his breath again.

Kagome sighed and got out of the car. She walked up to the movie ticket line to find Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka standing in line in front of her. Hojo quickly took the chance to babble some more.

"So, we're all here, aren't we, now. Kagome's actually well enough to go to the movies now." Hojo smiled happily, and put his arm around Kagome's shoulder. Kagome squirmed under the touch.

"Kagome! Oh, we're all so happy to see you again! I can't wait to see this movie, it's called 'I Thought You Loved Me'!" squealed Eri happily, taking Kagome's hands in her own. Ayumi hugged Kagome tight and whispered in her ear, "We're all rooting for you!" Yuka smiled a secretive little smile and made a signal that they would sit away from her and Hojo.

Kagome groaned inside. At least Miroku, Sango, and Shippo knew what she really wanted and could respect her wishes. She glued another fake smile on her face. She wished people would sell fake smiles in the supermarket. If they did, she needed a box pretty badly about now.

Before she could do anything, Kagome found herself sitting beside Hojo with a big bucket of buttery popcorn on her lap. Her friends had kept their promise, all right. They were sitting at the other end of the room. Soon, the lights dimmed and the movie started.

It was about a young girl, Miki, who loved a rather secluded and rude boy, Yukito. No matter how the boy treated her, you could always tell that the girl's love for him remained. Finally however, Yukito had a bad day and had yelled at the girl. Heartbroken, she had left him with a few words.

Kagome's eyes started watering. Why did this seem so familiar, and yet so different? She quickly popped a mouthful of popcorn in her mouth to busy herself with instead of focusing on the cruel big screen in front of her.

"Um...Hojo? I think I'm starting to feel sick again. Can I go home now?" Kagome muttered as clearly as she could.

Hojo turned around. He looked questioningly at Kagome. "Are you sure you want to leave, Higurashi?"

Kagome nodded. She wanted to go home. '_To my other home, that is. The Sengoku Jidai._'

"Okay...I'll drive you back, Higurashi." Hojo started to get out of his seat, earning some grunts from the row behind him.

"No, it's alright, Hojo. I don't want you to trouble yourself. Really, I'm okay going home myself." Kagome handed the popcorn to Hojo, turned, and slid into the aisle. '_What a sweet girl. Not wanting to trouble me even when she's sick_,' the ever naïve Hojo was thinking as Kagome rushed down the aisle. Halfway down, she bumped into Eri.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" she asked. "Hojo's not the type to try something."

"No, it's not that. I just feel something coming up. Bye Eri," Kagome blurted out in a rush. She had to get away from this place. Before Eri could object, Kagome rushed past her.

Out in the open, Kagome breathed in the city-polluted air. It was so much worse than the fresh, natural air in the Sengoku Jidai. She walked down the sidewalk, back to her family's shrine. Her head was humming in remembrance at the words from the movie.

'_I've got to stop thinking about the Sengoku Jidai. I've got to stop living in the past. I can't afford to let what's already done ruin my future._' Kagome paused. '_I've got to stop thinking about Inuyasha.'_

Kagome's head spun. One scene in the movie played in her head, no matter how hard she tried to get rid of it.

_Yukito glared at Miki. 'I don't care for you, and that's that. Go away and stop bothering me. I never did care for you.' Yukito suddenly stopped as Miki stood up and faced him. 'I still love you, Yuki.' Miki's eyes brimmed with tears. 'No matter how many times you push me away or we misunderstand each other, **I still want you by my side.'** With that, she left. _

(A/N Kagome never did see the ending, so Miki's words might not make sense while she was leaving Yukito)

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called. He and Sango had come to the well to look for Inuyasha, who was nowhere to be seen. Currently, the houshi was searching the surrounding area of the woods.

Surely, even in the one month time that Inuyasha had avoided them, he couldn't have gone and left the area. Miroku would have thought that the hanyou was sitting on a tree. He and Sango had already gone to Kaede's to check if he was there, but to no avail. Shippo had followed them to look for the hanyou.

"Miroku! I've found him. Hurry!" Sango ran up to the houshi, with Shippo bounding by her. The urgency in her voice wasn't exactly comforting. Miroku quickly picked up his staff and ran after a sprinting Sango and Shippo, who was also running right towards the battered well.

"Look in there, Miroku!" Sango commanded, eyes full of worry. Shippo hung his head. The demon exterminator pointed inside the well. Miroku followed the direction of her hand, eyes resting on the bottom of the well. "Oh," the houshi breathed out.

There was Inuyasha, lying unconscious on the dirt bottom, Tetsusaiga unsheathed beside him. His hair was dirty and unkempt, the red fire-rat hoari was bloodied, and his amber eyes were closed shut.

Suzu – Dadadadummmmm!!!!! What will become of Inuyasha and Kagome. (Don't freak out, people.) Please review and keep me motivated to update for you guys. I had to let Kodaku go and do her own random deeds, so Inuyasha and Kagome are back!

Inuyasha – Wha-???? I thought I'd totally escaped from this place.

Suzu – You thought wrong.

Kagome – Are you going to keep us here forever and ever?

Suzu – Maaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyybbbbbeeeeeeeeeee...........(As my dear friend Nicky would say) Anyway...bye bye people! And please don't forget to review if you have comments! They make me very happy! (Waves goodbye with Kagome as Inuyasha sulks in the corner Van once inhabited)

**And as the image fades away...**

Chapter – I wanted to be short, so here I am.

Suzu and Kagome – Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha – What the--??????? (Unsheathes Tetsusaiga) Wind Scar!!!!!!!!

Chapter – If you kill me, you'll die too, since you're standing on me.

Inuyasha – 0.o

Suzu – Oooohhh....Inuyasha mad....


	8. Remembering You

Disclaimer – I wonder how much it costs to buy Inuyasha from Rumiko Takahashi.....until then, no, I don't own Inuyasha

Suzu – You can tell I've been working on meditation classes, huh? (Smile) I just came back from Canada...Now it's time for school!!!!!

Inuyasha – You beep killed me off

Suzu – (continues smiling) No I didn't.

Kagome – Well, I'm still alive.

Suzu – (starts whistling innocently) Okeee....

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Chapter 8:**

Kagome felt faint. Her head kept on replaying pictures of Inuyasha, Yukito, Miki, and Kikyo until she couldn't tell one from the other. Walking along the sidewalk, she felt her forehead heat up dangerously. '_Inuyasha... I want to forget._'

She ambled on, using all her strength to focus on the next step...and the next.

..................................................................................................................

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, wake up!" Miroku, Sango, and a very troubled kitsune leaned over the body of their hanyou friend. They had dragged him back to their hut and Kaede was currently treating him with herbs and medicines.

"Ye's friend is a little impulsive, eh?" the old woman commented as she took a look at Inuyasha's side.

Taking a closer look, the companions had found out that Inuyasha had injured himself with Tetsusaiga out of misery and loneliness.

"The big, stupid baka stabbed himself with his own damn sword," Shippo spat out, tears streaming down his face. He'd already lost Kagome; he didn't want to lose Inuyasha too.

Kaede stood up slowly. "There's nothing else to do now except for ye to wait for Inuyasha to wake up." Lines of tiredness and worry were etched on her face. Wearily, she walked out the door of the room.

"He didn't even want to live because Kagome was gone." Sango sobbed into her sleeve. "I guess he did love her after all."

"Mm," Miroku confirmed. "He had no more reason to live. It was driving him to the brink of insanity."

The three friends sat around the hanyou, silent. The room was totally silent except for an occasional labored breath from the unconscious Inuyasha.

.............................................................................................................

Kagome wasn't feeling so good. The world in front of her was pretty blurry. And when did the day get so incredibly hot and stuffy. She could barely breathe. Her lungs were ready to burst.

'_Darn_' she thought.'_Why can't I just forget about the Sengoku Jidai and live happily in this era?_'

............................................................................................................

Sango stood up. She thought she heard something outside of the cottage. "I'm going to get some fresh air," she told Miroku and Shippo.

Outside, Sango could hear a soft _whirrrrrll_. Blinking, she scanned the peaceful surroundings. A small tornado seemed to appear out of nowhere. With it came the familiar, haughty wolf demon — Koga.

"What are you doing here, Koga?" Sango questioned the wolf demon pack's leader. He had come alone.

"Where's my Kagome?" Koga asked, not really paying attention to the question, for he was busily scanning the area.

"This is not a good time that you come." Sango positioned herself in front of the doorway to the cottage. She couldn't afford to let Koga know that Inuyasha was injured and Kagome was gone.

"Huh." Koga sniffed the air tentatively. Sango clenched her fists. The expression on the wolf demon's face changed dramatically.

"Where's Kagome?" he growled, this time staring closely at Sango. "I smell blood, but no Kagome."

"What's going on here?" Miroku came out of the doorway. He stopped when he saw Koga.

"So...the perverted lecher finally comes out. Where's Kagome?" Koga growled dangerously.

Miroku ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, Koga. I'll tell you. Come on in. But you must promise to not overreact to what you see or hear from us."

"Humph. Fine," Koga snorted as he followed Sango and Miroku into the hut. He lazily scanned the inside of the cottage. His eyes stopped at the hanyou in the corner of the room, unconscious and all bandaged up. Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

"Sit down Koga. I'm sure you're starting to get suspicious." Miroku sat down tentatively a little ways away from the injured hanyou. Slowly, he began to relate what had happened.

..........................................................................................................

The air clouded around Kagome. Her senses were dulled almost completely now. Each step was threatening to overwhelm her. '_What's happening?_'

Slowly, she sank down into the deserted street sidewalk, no longer aware of her surroundings.

............................................................................................................

"What?!" Koga bust out. "How can an old, broken down well suck in Kagome? Her era? What lame, cracked up joke are you pulling?"

"I understand you're confused and upset. But you have to at least try and accept the truth. Kagome was not of this time. Her true era was beyond the sacred well in the forest — 500 years into the future."

Miroku did his best to keep his voice even. It was at times like these that his monkish skills really came in handy. Sango, on the other hand, wasn't quite as contained and calm.

"Don't you get it, you stupid wolf!? Kagome's gone! Inuyasha has just tried to kill himself since he didn't want to live anymore! You selfish, stupid, mangy wolf! _Kagome loved Inuyasha!_" Sango exploded in Koga's face. Her expression was a pained one.

Koga hung his head. So Kagome was gone? "Damn," he whispered and pounded the wooden floor. Sighing once, he stood up.

Koga's expression was no longer haughty, but that of someone who had just received enlightenment, no thanks to Miroku.

"So Kagome's gone, huh?" Koga smiled bitterly. "Well, I guess she did always did stick to that damn dog." He walked over to the still unresponsive form of Inuyasha.

"You scrawny puppy, if you hear me, you better listen good. Since you're the only one that can make Kagome happy, you'd better do it with all you've got. 'Cause if not, I'll be back."

With that the wolf demon walked out the door. Looking back once, he flung a 'I hope Kagome comes back' behind his shoulder and disappeared in a rush of tornadoes.

........................................................................................................

Kaede was examining the old well. But then, a faint glow in the Goshinboku Tree had caught her attention. Going closer, the crone examined the glowing bark.

Bringing her hand to rub across the tingling bark, a tiny chip came off into her hand along with several others. No bigger than a single millimeter of hair, the chip glowed a faint pink.

Finally realizing what it was, the old hag gasped.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Suzu – Dumdumdum! What did she find? If you want to find out, please leave some reviews. I hope someone can leave a guess in your reviews about what you think it is! The first person to get it right will get a special virtual pat on the back from me!

Kagome – So, what is it?

Suzu – Not telling.

Kagome – Awwww....

Suzu – So, tune in next time, people! (Waves goodbye with Kagome)


	9. To Insanity

Disclaimer – Begone evil!!!!!

Suzu – Yep...Chapter nine!!!! We're all so proud!!!! Also, the separation bars that I put up are not showing up on the screen online, nor the paragraph spaces and tabs to be specific. So everything is clumped together, will it be this time? **I will "unmask" the person who guessed the correct answer down in the reviewer's section!** Thank you guys sooooo much for all your reviews! I'm trying to reach 100 reviews by the end of September at the most....I know, it's still far away, but oh well. We're still proud.

Kodaku – Yep...

Suzu –I played the Inuyasha playstation game at a friend's house. It was great!!!!! Also, don't get mad if you're confused by everything in this chapter. The solution to Inuyasha and Kagome's current problem is a little confusing. Try and go along with things. Kodaku is back today 'cause I was bored...

Kodaku – Yep...

Suzu – (Looks over curiously) Are you okay?????

Kodaku – Yep...

Suzu – 0.o

**Reviewers...**

Izayoi – Are you calling Inuyasha a baka ...or me???? (sniff) Just wondering...I don't think it's the latter anyway...But thanks for reading my fic and reviewing! I'm really glad that you keep coming back, not that I kind of leave a choice, in a way.

Ynot ff – I can't _really_ blame you about how you feel. But try and hang on, okay? After all, I'm still making it a happy ending story. Don't cry....crying is bad for the mood. (Actually, crying cheers me up...)

Purplefr0g – Once again you cheer me up dramatically. **And you were the right!** The first one right on about what the glow was! (The only one who was right so far) Congrats! (pat pat)

AzureHart – I hope you're not dead yet. I just updated!

**Chapter 9**

Mrs. Higurashi was getting worried. It was 10:15 and Kagome still wasn't home.

"Gramps, where's Kagome?"

"None of your business, Souta. You should be getting some sleep now."

Souta bounced up and down on the couch. Giving his mom and grandfather a sullen look, he turned back to watching giant robots kill each other on the TV screen. He had no intention of missing the demise of the giant T-Rex Robot.

"Souta, stop watching that lizard thing bubble up like that right now. Go to bed young man!" Mrs. Higurashi gave her son a stern look.

"Damn the bedtime rules!" Souta cried defiantly. He was pretty sure that was what Inuyasha would say. He was really trying his best to act like his real life hero.

"Souta! Where did you get such a word! Go to bed NOW."

Defeated, the seven year old climbed down the sofa and clicked on the off button of the remote. They would show the episode again on Tuesday anyway.

Mrs. Higurashi turned back to her father.

"Dad, I really think that something's wrong. Kagome should be home by now."

The old retired priest folded up the magazine he was looking at. "It could be that Hojo and her friends took her to do something else."

"But Kagome would tell me...this isn't like Hojo or any of her friends to just drag her off like this."

"Calm down. We'll wait another half an hour to see if anything comes up."

The aged shrine keeper clicked on the TV remote. Immediately, the screen showed a deformed, bubbling, lizard-like robot roar as he was finally defeated.

Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa: 0.o

0 0 

Kagome saw swirling faces in front of her. She thought she could make out, in the mist of the darkness, a priestess dressed in armor.

Slowly, the shape defined itself more and more. It loomed before her, but in a peaceful and comforting kind of way.

"_Are you in pain because of your wish?_"

Kagome nodded, hesitating just a bit. "I want to forget and lead a normal life."

The priestess smiled sadly.

"_We'll see."_

0 0 

Kaede examined the glow in her palm closely. '_How can it be? Kagome is already parted from the land due to the completed form of what I hold in my hand. Or was the jewel really complete?'_

The old crone stepped down from among the roots of the Goshinboku tree.

_'So, the Shikon No Tama wasn't really completed, huh. That means that Kagome and Inuyasha still have a chance.'_

_ 0 0 _

Inuyasha thought he saw Kagome walking towards him. Then, suddenly, the smiling face turned into Kikyo's. He had no clue where he was. He last remembered trying to cut himself with Tetsusaiga.

"_Inuyasha, don't die yet. If you do, you'll end up just like me_."

"Kikyo?" the shocked hanyou breathed.

"_Yes. It's me. I can't blame you if you don't want to see me, but I had to tell you something."_

Inuyasha relaxed a little. "Go ahead Kikyo. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm probably dead already."

"_No you aren't. You can still make it."_ Kikyo looked on the verge of tears.

"_Live, Inuyasha. Live for her." _

The powerful priestess smiled a sad smile.

"_Maybe then, I can be happy too_."

0 0 

It was already 11:34. Mrs. Higurashi couldn't sit around anymore. She picked up the phone receiver and dialed 911.

"Hello? Officer? My daughter, Kagome Higurashi-- She's missing. It's way past 11 and she still isn't home." Mrs. Higurashi did her best to keep calm as she phoned the police.

"_What does she look like?"_

"Raven, waist length hair. Brown eyes. A creamy complexion." Mrs. Higurashi rushed through her daughter's dominant features.

"_Ma'am, one fourth of Japan looks like that."_

Mrs. Higurashi snapped.

"WHO -beep -CARES???!!!!!! JUST –beep-GO LOOK FOR HER!!!!! I AM NOT –beep-LOSING MY ONE AND ONLY PRECIOUS GIRL!!!!!!! THERE –beep-IS NO ONE, GOT THAT, NO ONE LIKE HER IN THE –beep-UNIVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mrs. Higurashi clacked the phone shut and heaved a sigh.

"Dad, do you think she'll be alright?"

Grandpa raised his head and stared squarely at his daughter.

"If anyone can take care of herself and live through the hard times, it's Kagome."

0 0 

"Hey Miroku!" Sango called to the houshi, who was currently outside. Inuyasha had just started to stir in his sleep.

"What is it, Sango?" Footsteps rushed into the house.

"It's Inuyasha! He's starting to stir!"

Shippo leaned over the hanyou and examined bandaged wound. "I guess it wasn't that bad after all."

Sango smiled at the kitsune, at least, now, something was going right.

Miroku came over and sat down next to Shippo as Inuyasha started mumbling.

"Kagome...are you....hurt? ....I...only wanted...for you to...be....happy..." the hanyou mumbled on, unaware of the people around him who were listening rapturously.

"Miroku, Sango, you think we should stop listening?" The fascinated Shippo asked out of a pang of guilt.

"Don't be silly, Shippo. This is for his own good." Sango said quickly.

"Really? How?"

"She means for our good." The houshi explained.

"Okay."

The three friends doubled over in unison as Inuyasha began his next line in an unexpected public speech.

"Kagome....you must....hate me....but I...still...love..."

The hanyou trailed off there and started snoring peacefully.

"WHAT? LOVE WHAT???????" Sango jumped up comically, unable to contain the dramatic tension in the air.

"Sango dear. Be a little more cautious," Miroku chided her. He was interrupted by a hand clapped on his mouth.

Shippo's eyes got wide and he mouthed the hanyou's name.

"So, you lecherous monk. What were you talking about?" Inuyasha said lazily with a half-smirk. Most of his skin color had returned, but he still looked a little sad. However, that was a small thing to notice compared to the hand that was currently flexing its claws.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo: 0.0 _sweatdrop _

0 0 

"Honey! Kagome dear, are you okay. Talk to me! (A/N 'talk to me' oh 'tis a famous line)"

Mrs. Higurashi stood over her daughter. Grandpa was right beside her. Souta, who'd refused to be left behind, was on the other side of the bed.

Grandpa looked at the clock on the wall that read 2:41 am. It was already two hours since Kagome had been found lying unconscious on the street near the movie theater.

"Dad! Do you think she'll be alright?" Mrs. Higurashi panicked.

"Mom. Don't worry. Kagome fights monsters and stuff and still comes out okay. This is just a little...a little..." Souta stared at his sister, who was beginning to wake up.

Kagome shifted a little on the hospital bed. Her eyes fluttered a bit, and then opened. She blinked at her surroundings.

"Mom? Gramps? Souta?" she managed.

"Nee-chan! You're okay!" The boy flung himself at his sister, hugging her without shame.

"Don't worry, huh?" Grandpa laughed.

Mrs. Higurashi wiped the tears spilling down her cheeks daintily with a handkerchief.

"Kagome," she questioned, "What's wrong? How come you were on that sidewalk, unconscious?"

"I guess I was just really tired. Remember the demon? It was a big one." Kagome smiled another on of her best fake smiles, if it were still possible.

"Oh, Kagome. I was so worried..." Mrs. Higurashi sniffed into her kerchief.

"Don't be Mom. I'll get lots of rest in this era before I go back. We'll spend lots of time together." '_That's half true'_ Kagome added silently.

Kagome felt pretty good at the moment, but something was nagging her. She felt, however, that something was missing, or, rather, leaking out of her head. Automatically, her head went to what she'd been thinking of for the whole time that she'd left the Sengoku Jidai.

She remembered Sango. There was Shippo. And Inuyasha. But something felt wrong. That was all of her travel companions, was it not? She dismissed the strange feeling. She wanted everything to just leave her.

0 0 

Inuyasha sat down on the cottage floor. Shippo clung to his hair like a knot, trying to squirm closer.

"Glad you're back among the living, Inuyasha." Miroku smiled, but there was a trace of sadness in that smile. No one could smile completely now, not without Kagome missing from their lives.

"Well, monk. I didn't think I would see you again." Inuyasha joked bitterly.

"Well, we should all try to live normally now, without reminding ourselves of—" Sango's voice cracked. She couldn't continue.

All four hung their heads knowingly.

Suddenly, their time of silence was broken by a voice at the door.

"Inuyasha," Kaede said, staring steadily into the hanyou's eyes.

"**Prepare yourself. You're going to Kagome's time**."

0 0 

Kagome stretched. "It feels so good to be back now with no headache!" she declared to herself. She would not admit to herself that something felt strange.

"Kagome! Come check out my new playstation game!" Souta shouted from her room's doorway.

Kagome smiled a smile that felt almost real.

Suzu – Tune in next time to find out what happens. Trust me. You don't want to miss it. Please make me happy by reviewing on what you think of the fic so far. Also, this was the longest chapter so far (was it)....which is kind of sad...

Kodaku – Hmmmm...School's starting.... T.T

Suzu – I know....T.T

Kodaku – Okay, Suzu. Wave goodbye!

Suzu – (smiles again) Thanks again to ALL my reviewers! Please do review again! (Waves goodbye with Kodaku)


	10. I'm Here!

Disclaimer- Sigh...I don't own Inuyasha...happy?

Suzu- School...Yep...I'm in eighth grade now....Sigh...

I'm wondering if you guys want me to start another story before I finish this one. That story will definitely, probably, be a good one. Also, this story is going to start getting fluffier, so celebrate, people...

Kodaku - ...

Suzu -...I've just figured out that tap water has a hint of carrot taste in it...when you compare it to water water...heh...I don't drink tap water.

Kodaku - ...On with the story!

**Chapter 10**

"YES!" Souta shouted.

"Awww..., Souta. That's unfair. What was that swirly kick thing you did? Show it to me!" Kagome complained.

"No way, Nee-chan. That was my ultra super special move. I'll carry it with me to the grave." Souta smiled happily.

"You're so annoying, Souta!"

Kagome playfully reached over and swatted Souta with her hand.

"There, now you have cooties."

"Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What have you done?!!! Inuyasha will get you for this!!!!!!"

Souta rushed to the bathroom to wash off the various cootie germs inflicted upon him by his cootie-ridden sister.

'_Inuyasha...who w-....Oh yeah...him..._' Kagome smiled absently, finally remembering something about white hair and dog ears. Nothing was wrong and nothing could make her sad in this wonderful modern era!

"Nothing!" She shouted out loud.

It was afternoon in the Sengoku Jidai, and the people were all calmly going on about their daily chores, unaware of anything that would break into the flow of time once again.

Inuyasha gaped at what Kaede had told him and the others in the last hour. He slowly let the knowledge sink in.

He looked down at the pink glow in Kaede's hands. Miroku was shaking his head in awe.

"A Shikon Shard, eh? Amazing, I thought we'd really collected them all. So that's why Naraku couldn't turn himself into a full demon right then during the battle. He was probably terribly confused. There is just no way for the Shikon Jewel that wasn't completed fully to do that."

"Ay. Ye is catching on. However, in Kagome's case, the almost completed jewel could _temporarily_ cope with a wish like that. The well was right there."

Kaede leaned back. Everything was righting itself again.

"So, this means...that I...can go into Kagome's time again, right?" Inuyasha asked earnestly, trying to hide his anxiety but failing miserably.

"Ay, child. Ye may indeed see your beloved Kagome again." Kaede smiled.

"....Belo-ve-d..." Inuyasha choked out, cheeks instantly turning a flaming red. "What the--...Feh."

Sango stood up. "This is great! Maybe Kagome can visit sometime now too!"

"Yeah! Kagome's comin' back!" Shippo exclaimed joyfully.

Miroku stood up and patted off some dust. "Then we should step to it right away!" He drew Sango closer to him and-

"HENTAI! You lech! You'd think that you'd quit your evil, perverted ways once I've married you!"

"Ow...Sango—please...oh..." Miroku complained weakly against his spouse's consistent wave of attacks.

Sango finally calmed down. "Okay, let's go," she said.

"Hey, Mom! Can I go outside for a bit? I know I'm supposed to be resting, but I've done enough of that already in the hospital."

Kagome gazed outside at the Goshinboku tree. The sun was peeking through its foliage and created little speckles of light on the grass. It was a beautiful afternoon.

"Oh, Kagome. Honey, must you?" Kagome's mom peeked her head out of the living room.

"Please, Mom? I just want to take a walk," Kagome whined. She put on a puppy dog face.

"Oh, okay, Kagome. You better not catch a cold, your school's having a field trip to Tokyo tomorrow, remember?"

"I promise I won't Mom. It's not that chilly out." Kagome tossed on a sweatshirt and went out the door.

She inhaled the deep scent of the outdoors. Strangely, it reminded her of something, she couldn't remember...what.

She walked out into the shrine's entrance. An image flashed in her mind. It felt as if something significant was going to happen. She dismissed the thought with a flick of her hair.

Kagome walked over to the Goshinboku tree. It was so grand. She smiled happily. '_Life is perfect_.' She felt herself dozing off peacefully, with not a care in the world.

Inuyasha prepared himself. His hand clenched around the tiny, hardly visible piece of the Shikon No Tama like a lifeline. It was basically his lifeline, to tell the truth.

"Are ye ready, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked. "If this does not work, and I am mistaken, please..."

Inuyasha looked away. He didn't want to talk about what would happen if this didn't work. This had to work.

"Well, Inuyasha. You have my blessings," Miroku said calmly. He leaned closer, and whispered, "Make sure you don't do anything naughty before you get married."

Sango, who'd caught this, proceeded to beat the life out of the houshi.

Inuyasha smirked. "Don't worry Monk, I'm not like you."

He set his on Shippo, who had been silent.

"Hey Inuyasha, I just wanted to say that....you've been like a dad to me...so don't you dare not come back ...without Kagome too..." Shippo stared up at the hanyou steadily.

Inuyasha looked down at the kitsune. He knew what it was like to lose family. "Feh..." he muttered.

"This is it, Inuyasha. Bring Kagome back okay. And don't mess up like you usually do." Sango smiled at the hanyou.

"Would you guys quit it with the stupid drama, already? It's not like I'm going away for good." Inuyasha scowled. But he knew that anything could happen now, no one was sure what would happen.

He prepared to jump into the well in front of him. '_This is it'_. Clenching his eyes shut, he leaped.

What happened next was all like a dream to Inuyasha. He floated down an expanse of blackness until he hit solid soil again.

Inuyasha straightened up. He thought he'd heard a '_good luck'_ whispered by an unfamiliar female voice but it could have been his imagination.

The hanyou checked out his surroundings. Same wooden walls, same dirt ground. He closed his eyes, what he looked up to see would decide everything.

He looked up. '_Indoors_' was the first thought that drifted into his mind when he saw the opening of the well. He was _indoors_. He was in the _modern era_.

Anxiety overcame him like a tsunami. Tingling, he jumped out of the well. Yep, same wooden building.

The hanyou walked outside to see the Goshinboku tree a little ways off. What he saw under it took his breath away. '_Kagome_'.

Tentatively, the hanyou made his way to the sleeping form under the tree.

Kagome drifted in and out of sleep. She stretched. She blinked her eyes open.

"What a lovely nap," Kagome said out loud. She stretched her arms out, patted the bottom of her skirt, and rose from the grass.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling sound in front of her. She looked up to see a figure with silvery, white hair, a red hoari, puppy dog ears, and Inuyasha's face.

"_Inuyasha_," she breathed out. "_Is that really...you?"_

Inuyasha stared deeply into Kagome's chocolate eyes. Amber fixed on brown. He gulped; this was the moment he'd been waiting for.

"Kagome..." he managed in a shaky voice. "It's me."

Kagome smiled, tentatively at first, but wider and wider. She was happy; her heart was tingling a little. But why? '_Inuyasha_...'she racked her brain'_...Oh yeah...the hanyou._'

She stiffened as Inuyasha came forward in one fluid motion. Arms wrapped around her form. She caught an "_I'm so glad_" before her head was pushed into the hanyou's chest.

Slowly, her arms slid up to wrap Inuyasha into the hug more firmly. Her head was spinning. _'Inuyasha...Inuyasha..._' her mind kept repeating. She inhaled the fresh pine scent of the hanyou. The soft hoari tickled her face.

Inuyasha increased his hold of Kagome. He would never let go, not now. Tears slid unheeded down his face and into Kagome's hair. "_Please don't leave me...ever"_ he whispered into the raven locks.

Suzu – Well, I'm pretty sure you guys are all happy. But there's still something else, so don't zone out yet. My real ending is not going to be this short.

Kodaku – Suzu likes dramatic things...

Suzu – I do?

Kodaku - ...

Suzu – (turns back into the audience) Well, anyways...please, like usual, leave thoughts and comments, questions and suggestions in your reviews...I really enjoy all of your wonderful comments! (basks in happiness) Okee...bye (Waves goodbye with Kodaku)


	11. Kagome! Why didn't you tell us?

Disclaimer – I don't, and never will (sympathize people) own Inuyasha...

Suzu – HI EVERYONE! Thanks for all your support. The second arc of my story has started, where Inuyasha and Kagome must deal with an internal problem! Nothing gross, I promise. I don't write lemon.

Inuyasha – What the heck is lemon?

Suzu – It's a fruit.

Kagome – People write a fruit?????

Suzu – (nods earnestly) Yep. They sure do! (A/N I don't mean any offense to people who do write lemons, it's a personal choice and I don't want to offend anyone -)

Kagome – Weird....

**Chapter 11 **

If this wasn't already heaven, then it was the closest thing to it. Inuyasha clung tight to Kagome's slim form. He would never let her go again.

Kagome stirred in Inuyasha's arms. She dropped her arms first, thoroughly embarrassed at what had happened between them.

"Um....Inuyasha? Let's go inside, okay?"

"No," came the muffled reply.

"This isn't proper. I'll give you 'till three."

"..."

"One....two....THREE...." His grip had loosened a little, and enough too.

"..."

"SIT!"

The hanyou came crashing down on the ground. Luckily for Kagome, she had slipped away beforehand.

"What the –beep- are you doing, wrench?" Inuyasha threatened, while doing his best to not stick his fangs in the dirt.

Kagome smiled down at him pleasantly, if not a bit absently.

"I gave you a warning, you know." Kagome leaned down and helped the hanyou up from the grass.

Inuyasha wiped his mouth hastily. Then he turned to the girl beside him.

"Hey, Kagome. Do you wanna go back to the Sen—" he was interrupted by Kagome, who put a finger on his lips. Blushing a nice shade of crimson, the hanyou hastily shut right up.

"Want to go inside for some ramen, Inuyasha? I'm starving, and you must be too."

"...R...Ramen?" The hanyou had almost forgotten the wonderful food in his time of misery. He would get back to the other topic soon, after ramen.

"Yup. You still like it right?" Kagome turned around and walked to the house. She was a little confused at why Inuyasha had hugged her. Weren't they just good friends? Her memory failed her.

They entered the house by the kitchen door. On time perfectly, Kagome's mom was making steaming bowls of ramen. Looking up, Mrs. Higurashi smiled like the sun as she saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! What a pleasant surprise! Did you come to check on Kagome after you guys battled that big demon?"

"What big demo—" Again, the hanyou was interrupted immediately.

Souta had come down the stairs and was currently tackling Inuyasha with a hug.

"Inuyasha!" The seven-year old shouted happily when he had made sure that this was indeed his idol.

"Hey, kid." Inuyasha awkwardly patted Souta on the head, and received a huge smile from his loyal worshipper.

"Inuyasha, can you PLEASE stay for...like....a week? PLEASE? Mom, can he stay?" Souta looked over at his mom and stared at her with expectant, innocent eyes.

"Oh, alright. That is, if Inuyasha would like to." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Inuyasha.

The hanyou looked at the waiting faces. Surely he could stay for...say...a little while. He'd like the quality time with Kagome. "Uh...su--"

"That's great, Inuyasha! You can even attend the field trip Kagome's school's going on Monday. You can go shopping for clothes with Kagome later today."

Before the hanyou had a chance to say something, Souta popped another request in his face.

"Hey Inuyasha, wanna check out my new video game? Pretty please?" Souta jumped up and down while still holding on to the hanyou's arm.

"What's a vido gem?"

"C'mon. I'll show you."

Happily, Souta ran up the stairs to show Inuyasha the pleasures of the electronic system.

Kagome sat down. Since her family was so happy, she should be too. After all, Inuyasha was a good friend.

Kagome and Inuyasha were in a store in the mall. Since Inuyasha would be going with Kagome to school, he needed clothes. Meanwhile, he had to where whatever Kagome could scrunch up. He would change once the first pair of clothes was found.

"Inuyasha! Hold still." Kagome examined Inuyasha in a bright red baseball hat, baggy dark colored khaki pants, and a red, grungy looking T-shirt that said 'BAD BOY'. He also wore some fake leather gloves on his hands, rather strange for spring, but still fashionable in a peculiar way. And, of course, his rosary was around his neck, as usual. The outfit rather completed the hanyou well.

Inuyasha was currently fidgeting all over. "Kagome, these shoe things, they're stuffy." He looked down at himself.

"Well, Inuyasha, I think you look perfect. Let's buy this outfit, shall we?" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha relented. If Kagome liked it, well, he could resist even the stuffy shoes.

Obediently, he walked over to the fitting rooms and changed out of his clothes and kept silent as Kagome paid for them by the cash register.

"Okay, Inuyasha. Let's go put these on now, okay?" Kagome waited outside the fitting room as Inuyasha put on the clothes again, which took quite a while.

After he came out again, Kagome took him by the hand and dragged him over to an ice-cream parlor for a snack.

"Now that you're in proper clothes, you have no need to be ashamed, Inuyasha! I think you look so cute!" Kagome beamed happily at the hanyou.

"What? You think these things are cute, wrench?" Inuyasha growled half- heartedly as he sat down at a nearby table.

"Stay right here, okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome directed, ignoring the last comment as she went up and walked to the counter.

Just then, the hanyou was bombarded by three girls that looked to be the same age as Kagome.

"Wow!" Yuka smiled slyly, eyeing Inuyasha up and down. "And who might you be?"

"Yeah! I've never seen you around town before." Eri joined as Ayumi slid next to Inuyasha on the table.

The confused hanyou blushed a deep scarlet. He thought desperately to find means of escape. "Um...I'm here with Kagome," Inuyasha tried clumsily, hoping that would encourage them away.

"NO WAY!" Eri leaned over to Yuka. "So is this Kagome's boyfriend. Wow, I envy her. No wonder she didn't permanently hook up with Hojo. Just look at that figure and face. He could be a super model," she giggled.

Just then, Kagome walked over with two ice-cream cones; strawberry and chocolate. When she saw her friends, she groaned inwardly.

"KAGOME!!! Why didn't you tell us????" Ayumi whined.

"Um....uh....You see, guys...he's not really my boyfriend...he's just...a friend." Kagome tried her best to smile.

Inuyasha froze at the 'just-a-friend' part, but convinced himself that this was to get rid of the girls and not spread rumors.

"Ooooh! Then introduce us, Kagome!" Eri said, and, not waiting for Kagome, launched herself into an introduction. "Hi, I'm Eri. If you're not busy, I'd like to see you sometime. You're quite the hot type--"

"Oh no, you don't. I saw him first." Yuka interjected.

"Uh uh...I suggested that we get an ice-cream." Ayumi pouted, while scooting up to a very confused hanyou.

"Um...I...I..." Inuyasha was at a loss for words. Then, he caught Kagome mouthing words to him across the table.

"I...um....am not interested...in rating....dating...anyone right cow....NOW..." Inuyasha muttered out, face growing warmer by the second.

"Oh." The three girls stopped chattering for a split second, and then started again.

"Well, if you need me, just get Kagome!"

"Yup. She knows where to call!"

"I'm always available, you know."

An argument started over the three bickering girls as they fought over Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sweat dropped heavily. He didn't get these girls. Luckily for him, Kagome spoke up.

"Um...well...we really must be going. Hope to see you guys sometime soon!" Kagome shoved the chocolate cone into Inuyasha's gloved hands and pushed him out of his seat.

"Bye guys!" She shouted hurriedly over her shoulder.

After they'd gotten away, Kagome walked to Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha. Why didn't you hook up with them?" she asked innocently.

"Because I...I...." The hanyou's face turned beet red. Should he tell her now? "Be...because I only l...lo..."

"That's okay, Inuyasha. I'm not interested in that type of stuff either." Kagome smiled happily at Inuyasha, totally oblivious to the truth. Maybe it was something to do with his heritage. She couldn't remember much about his family or past.

Inuyasha nodded meekly, glad to not have to finish the sentence. He didn't have to tell, not now anyway.

"By the way, Kagome, Shippo'll be really glad to have you back." The hanyou turned to look at Kagome.

"Shippo? Who's—Oh yeah, I remember! Of course!" Kagome seriously had no idea what Inuyasha was talking about, but it was best to pretend she did. Quickly, she changed the subject.

"Hey look! An arcade! Let's go, Inuyasha!" Kagome happily tugged the hanyou along to the doorway that was blasting music and peculiar sounds.

Kagome walked over to a car racing game. However, she looked over to find Inuyasha watching a group of kids from her school play a newly installed fighting game.

The players' hands and feet were hooked up to several motion detectors. Apparently, it tracked the attacks of the real life opponents and transferred them onto the big screen in the background. Two players would play against one another.

Currently, a tall and muscular guy from Kagome's class was taking on a so-so strong looking guy, who got knocked out in one critical punch. The poor opponent ended up with what looked like a broken arm. The muscular kid was on a roll and had a current record of 49 wins and 0 losses.

"Oh no," Kagome whispered to herself. Inuyasha would probably want to go against that guy.

The tall and muscular kid raised his arms out to the huge crowd in front as they cheered for him.

"WHO'S GONNA BE NUMBER 5O?!!" he roared out. Kagome looked sickened.

The crowd was currently shouting and cheering. No one seemed to want to challenge the champion, however.

"ARE YOU ALL SO DARN WIMPY???? WELL, I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO JUST PICK OUT THE NEXT VICTIM!!!" he roared out again.

Just then, Inuyasha stepped to the front of the crowd, wearing his brand name smirk. "I bet you're not so tough." The hanyou looked into the eyes of the bully, who was twice his size.

"HA HA HAA!!! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!!! YOU? GONNA BEAT ME?" The guy looked down at Inuyasha, whose amber eyes flashed dangerously. Several girls from the crowd cooed piteously at the pretty face that was gonna get destroyed.

Inuyasha jumped on the platform and hooked up the devises to his arms and legs. –'_Guess Souta taught him more than bargained for, huh_,' thought Kagome.- Smirking, the hanyou mouthed the words 'bring it on' and stood with his arms crossed lazily on his chest, not looking at all worried.

A huge whoop and cheer came from the crowd. Kagome wasn't sure if they were happy to have someone to challenge the guy or just to see another soul get his butt kicked.

The guy on stage growled dangerously and pressed the button that started the round. Following his example, Inuyasha lazily pressed the button too.

Right after the begin sound started, the guy took a swing with his right arm. However, Inuyasha dodged it as if it was coming at 1mm a second. This earned more cheering, whoops, and shouts from the crowd.

"Too slow, ya show off." Inuyasha calmly eyed his opponent. Big and heavy, huh. This guy fed off fear. Too bad, 'cause Inuyasha didn't have any.

The champion took another swing, a kick and some other rather fancy moves. However, Inuyasha's demonic reflexes made small business out of them.

Next, Inuyasha took to the offensive. Guessing that people probably didn't see claws or demons everyday in this era, he took to 'slugging', as Kagome would call it.

Inuyasha punched with his right arm. Then, he followed it up with a sliding kick. Being a natural in fighting and 'survival' tactics, he took out the opponent's electronic player in another critical punch.

Silence was the reward from the crowd. Then, everyone started shouting things at the same time. The just defeated champion stared dumbly at Inuyasha, and then suddenly made a lunge at the hanyou, roaring at curses.

Having demonic instincts, the hanyou dodged the lunge and hit his opponent in the stomach (A/N I know, I suck at action), causing some saliva and blood to be coughed up. '_Feh. That took care of him_,' thought Inuyasha.

The tall and muscular guy fell down, unconscious. All of the sudden, the arcade broke into renewed cheers, shouts, and whoops. People ran up to Inuyasha to shake his hand. Girls asked if he was available, and guys acted like Inuyasha had been their good buddy for their whole lives.

Through the swarming, Kagome made her way to the hanyou and rushed him out of the arcade. It was rather difficult, since the whole place was swarming with people asking for phone numbers, autographs, the hanyou's name, and just about any info on the new 'hero' of the neighborhood. Through it all, a smirking hanyou was led by Kagome out of the arcade.

The rest of the day passed as a blur. They found a school uniform that Inuyasha could wear temporarily to Kagome's school (A/N I know, but this is fiction), more girls pestered Inuyasha, and even a strange guy came up to Inuyasha and asked if he would model for his company.

Later that day, Kagome plopped down in her bed, exhausted. What was that Sengoku Jidai Inuyasha was always talking about? He was currently sleeping in Souta's room, much to her brother's delight.

Anyhow, tomorrow was going to be a fantastic day, going to Tokyo with her school, with Inuyasha too.

Suzu – There! Done with this chappie! I am very pleased with how it's coming along so far. If you guys would like me to start another story either now or after I'm done with this one, please tell me.

Inuyasha – So, people write fruit?

Suzu – Mhm.

Kagome – And you don't?

Suzu – I don't write lemons...

Inuyasha – What's the difference?

Suzu – Um....we'll discuss that later....Don't forget to review, everyone! This chapter was hard work! Also, I just send lots of love to all of my reviewers. THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!! You guys make me happy and motivate me!


	12. Tokyo, Here We Come!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha...yes, you heard right.

Suzu – HI everyone. I might be starting a new fic soon, so I just thought I'd tell you. I am really happy that this is now chapter 12 of my fanfic...yay! I really love this story.

Suzu – Right, now on with the show...uh....fanfic!

-------------------

**Chapter 12 **

Kagome's alarm clock rang at exactly 6:00 o'clock the next day. She couldn't wait to go to Tokyo. Slowly, she got up and out of bed. Rushing over to the bathroom in the hallway, she took a quick shower.

Back in her room, she put on her school uniform, humming happily to herself. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Nee-chan!" Souta yelled happily.

"Hm? Oh, Souta. What's wrong?" Kagome turned over to look at her brother. She wasn't really a morning person for the first half hour.

"Inuyasha taught me how to kick a guy that's twice your size's ass really bad! He's soooooooo COOL!!!!" Souta yelled, like Kagome didn't know that her brother worshipped the hanyou already.

"Um...Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered aloud.

Souta put on an annoyed expression that was probably also learned from his great and almighty hanyou hero. "Remember Nee-chan? Inuyasha slept over yesterday."

"...Oh! Inuyasha! Of course." Kagome smiled. Her friend, Inuyasha. Of course.

After Souta had left, Kagome packed up everything that the trip to Tokyo would need. It was a three day trip, and the school would sleep over at a hotel. Her mom had said that the extra expenses for the hanyou were no problem, after the mighty protection that he had offered Kagome, which Kagome currently had no clue about.

At the breakfast table, Mrs. Higurashi was setting down bowls of rice on the table. Inuyasha, however, had a bowl of ramen in front of him.

"Morning Mom, Gramps, Souta, and you too, Inuyasha! You look great!" Kagome smiled at the blushing hanyou.

"I know, honey! Doesn't Inuyasha look positively handsome in that school uniform? Oh, I'll bet he looks even better in a tux." Mrs. Higurashi gushed.

Inuyasha was wearing the school uniform, some white gloves, and a random black hat, rosary on neck too. Thank goodness it was a field trip, since hats weren't allowed in school. And, since it was a bit chilly, the gloves were alright. All in all, the strange combo of garments fit together pretty well.

Kagome sat down next to Souta and ate her breakfast. Occasionally, she would look over at the hanyou, who was busily slurping down his ramen. In no time at all, the hanyou was done.

"Hey wench, aren't you done yet?" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's rice bowl, which was still half full.

"Hey, don't call me a wench, got it?" Kagome glared menacingly at the hanyou.

"Oh, why don't you just 'sit' me, then?" The hanyou smirked.

"Wha--" Kagome started. Oh yeah, she remembered something about saying sit. She sighed daintily, and took a deep breath. "Fine. Inuyasha...SIT!"

--------------------

Shippo was sitting uneasily next to the well. He'd been waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to come popping out of the well.

'_Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo._' Unconsciously, that was the kit's deepest dream. He wanted a family again, they were like family already. Miroku and Sango were like his aunt and uncle too. The kitsune whimpered.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, please don't leave me here by myself."

-------------------------

Kagome was sitting in the bus, surrounded by other classmates and random people she'd never even met before. Inuyasha was sitting next to her, sweating like crazy.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaa-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi had squealed when they saw Inuyasha. Now they were crowding wherever possible on the bus to be closer to the hanyou, like many other people were doing.

Kagome looked over at the hanyou, who was currently being bombarded with questions. She thought back to the introduction in the morning, when Inuyasha had been introduced to her class. Rumors had then spread all over the school about the hot new student who had beaten the winning champion in the arcade on Sunday.

-Flashback-

_"Class, please give a warm welcome to Inuyasha... eh... Shikon," Mr. Yamazaki announced. Kagome had thought up the last name just for the occasion. "He will be joining us for the next few days."_

_With that, the flustered hanyou had stepped into the classroom. Immediately, everyone began talking at once. Girls giggled and guys talked about how they'd heard that Inuyasha had beaten the defending champ in the arcade. _

_"Inuyasha! That's a cool name!"_

_"Wanna hang out some time?"_

_"He's soooooooo hot!"_

_"Oh! What's your number? How come you can't stay for the rest of the year?"_

_"C'mon we'll show you around."_

_"Wow. It's that guy who beat up Takhishi at the arcade. He's strong."_

_Inuyasha, of course had practically ran down the aisle and sat down next to Kagome, ignoring the offers to sit next to some of the most popular kids in school. _

_"Kagome!" he hissed. "What are they...mad?" _

_Upon Inuyasha's five word conversation with Kagome, the class started muttering full force again. _

_"Is he Higurashi's boyfriend? Wow, looks like Higurashi lucked out."_

_"Whaaatttt? Why would someone as hot as him choose Higurashi? I'm stealing him this field trip for sure."_

_"Maybe they're just friends, yeah, that must be it."_

---------------------------

Kagome sighed. A little twinge inside was making her confused. Why did she feel uncomfortable with so many people around Inuyasha?

Inuyasha growled. He had had enough. Why were these people crowding around him? And what _was_ his 'number'?

"Look, you guys. Just leave me alone, okay?" he growled.

That earned lots of sighs of disappointment from the large crowd. Oh well, the bus driver would have noticed sooner or later. Most of them turned back to their own business, and all of them shut up.

"Whew. I'm glad that's over Inuyasha." Kagome gave him a smile of gratitude.

"Feh. Not as glad as I am." The hanyou snorted. "Crazy morons." Luckily, no one heard him but Kagome.

"Mm. I just hope we get to Tokyo soon. I hear we're having lunch there. I packed ramen for you, although I would like to think you'd get tired of it by now." Kagome indicated her bag.

Inuyasha shrugged. "What are we doing in Tokyo?"

Kagome thought a bit. "We're going to be touring Tokyo Tower and some other sites. And I heard rumors that our hotel had an indoor pool."

"Pool? What's that?"

Kagome was a little confused. '_He didn't know what a pool was_?' "It's like a manmade pond. Remember that swimsuit we bought you yesterday? I brought it, just in case." Kagome looked intently at the hanyou. "You can swim, right?"

"Feh? What did you take me for, wench? Of course I can swim," the hanyou retorted.

"What did we say about 'wench', Inuyasha?" Kagome leaned over and smirked devilishly at Inuyasha, although her devilish glare was pretty angelic.

"Uh...." Inuyasha was more focused on how close Kagome's face was.

Just then, a head butted through. It was Hojo.

"Hey, Higurashi! Who's this guy?" Hojo inspected Inuyasha back and forth for a while.

"This is Inuyasha, Hojo. Inuyasha, this is Hojo." Kagome indicated the growling hanyou beside her. Sheeesh...leave it to Hojo to not know a thing about what everyone had been talking about for the last 2 hours at full force around him.

"Oh. Inuyasha, do you know Kagome well? Childhood friend, perhaps." Hojo raised his eyebrows.

"None of your business." Inuyasha retorted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Let me ask you, Inuyasha, what are your true intentions with Kagome?"

Inuyasha glared at Hojo, who backed away a little at the intensity of those amber orbs. "Just step away before you get hurt, got it?"

Hojo looked at Inuyasha like he was some madman. "Well, Kagome. I'll be seeing you." Hojo turned around and went back to his seat.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Who was that guy?" the hanyou asked menacingly.

Kagome frowned sternly. "Inuyasha, don't go around threatening people, even if they are people like Hojo. You know that I don't have any special relationship with him. And why are you so jealous anyway?"

Inuyasha turned away quickly. He wanted to tell her his feelings, make her know how he felt. But he couldn't do it, not now.

Kagome dismissed the thought with a shrug. Ah, well...not up to her to pry into a normal friend's lifestyle. Meanwhile, an unpleasant, tugging feeling was nagging her. She blinked a little.

'_It doesn't matter. There's nothing wrong, Kagome. Nothing wrong in this era I live in..._'

Then why did her heart tell her different?

---------------------------------

Suzu - Whew! I haven't updated in quite a while. Be sure to leave a review and also check out my new story, 'I'm Falling Into You'. Inuyasha, of course! I've been depressed since I lost my 71 reviews, I hope it gets made up soon...


	13. This Feeling

Disclaimer- Must you ask?

Suzu- Hi everyone! I have looked into what you've asked, and guess what? I shall grant it to come true! FLUFF FOR EVERYONE!!!!! Hee hee. Who said 13 is unlucky? (Starts pigging out on a milky way)

Kodaku – (Smiles happily while munching on a milky way) The Greeks did!

Suzu- (Looks over and gives a sweet smile) Good for you, Kodaku! Milky way?

Kodaku – (Takes it happily) Yayers!

Suzu- Oh yes, by the way, one reviewer asked if I replied my reviews...do YOU GUYS want me to? I you do, I'd like to be notified. I thought that people would like to get right to business. That review was in my other story, but this topic involves both stories...So, if you all want replies, I'd like to know.

Review reply for Tiffy Yang-

Hmmm....I guess I could reply if you want... And you won't be disappointed. I fulfilled your request. I'm not that great at fluff yet, though.

-------------------

**Chapter 13**

"Okay, everyone! We're taking a break here in this park, okay?" The teacher stood at the front of the bus, giving instructions for lunch break. "You're allowed to go and explore the park, but be back here in 40 minutes exactly. Bring a lunch and stay with at least one person at all times."

Inuyasha instinctively slid his hand into Kagome's, blushing heavily as he did so. Kagome smiled and noted how her heart felt warm and fuzzy at the moment.

"Everyone, ready? Let's go then!" The instructor wisely stepped aside before being trampled by excited and hyper high schoolers. 20 years of teaching had taught her that much.

Before anyone else had time to react to this, and after the bus driver opened the door, Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of the bus.

Tugging gently, the hanyou led Kagome past the picnic benches and into the open grassy fields where no one else was to be seen and they could have some privacy. There were several large rocks strewn here and there, and the sky was a perfect hue of blissful blue. The wind playfully ruffled the grass tips.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, do you want to just eat on the grass instead of the benches? I like it so much better here." She turned over to look off at the benches where everyone else was putting down their lunches rather disdainfully since the benches were old and molding.

Inuyasha smirked. "Whatever. I guess this is better than those moldy lumps of wood anyway." He felt a pounding in his chest, which he tried desperately to control.

Kagome hummed happily as she folded out a blanket on the grass. Carefully, she set her lunch on the blanket and sat down. Inuyasha wondered what he'd be eating.

Kagome then started rummaging in her bag and produced another lunchbox. "Inuyasha, here's your lunch. I packed it myself, not to mention I cooked it myself." Kagome smiled at the surprised hanyou.

"Wow, Kagome. I didn't know you could cook things other than ramen." Inuyasha mumbled out. He was blushing furiously at the moment and kept his head down. Kagome looked so cute when she smiled like that, so...peaceful.

Kagome took Inuyasha's lunchbox out when she suddenly had an idea. "Inuyasha!!!!!!! Can I pleeeaassee feed you?" Kagome stared intently into those amber eyes, own eyes filled with sparkly light.

"WHAT????" Inuyasha flinched at the idea. But Kagome was staring so earnestly... "Ummm....feh....I don't care." The hanyou shrugged and folded his legs into the old yoga-like style. As long as Kagome was happy...

"Yay!" Kagome cried out exuberantly. "Oh thank you thank you, Inuyasha! I love you!" Kagome had no idea what affect the last remark had on the hanyou, who was now near heart attack.

'_W-what? How can she say that so casually????_ _Wait, maybe it's just a modern day thing and it just kind of spilled out.' _Inuyasha had heard some girl say that when another had given her a simple piece of bread. He contented himself with that thought, although his heart was still pounding fiercely. Meanwhile, Kagome was holding out a piece of sushi to Inuyasha.

"Eat up, Inuyashie!" Kagome said happily. It wasn't everyday a girl got to feed such a kawaii bishi. However, Inuyasha, afraid of further contact had edged away comically.

"Hey, come back here!" Kagome stood up, pouting, and started to run up to catch Inuyasha.

"No way, I'm not eating that, wench!" Inuyasha called back. He ran over to a bubbling stream and jumped on top of a large boulder.

"Inuyasha, no fair... come down NOW!" Kagome pouted uselessly.

Inuyasha stayed where he was.

Kagome stopped short and started to sniffle a little. It wasn't fair. Inuyasha _promised_.

The hanyou was shocked over Kagome's tears. Meekly, he came over to the school girl until he stood in front of her. "Hey, Kagome...don't cry. I'll eat it, and you can even...um...feed me."

"Really?" Kagome looked up hopefully like a little child.

Inuyasha nodded, heart pounding. Kagome smiled.

Kagome leaned up, sushi in hand and about to stuff it in Inuyasha's mouth. But when their faces were only 10 centimeters apart...Kagome's mind started rushing. Her head continued up to Inuyasha's face. '_Oh no, what am I doing? Hey! He's just a friend. I hardly know him. What's happening???_' But in her heart, everything felt so right. Her eyes started to close.

Before the hanyou could protest or wonder what was going on, Kagome had closed the gap to 5 centimeters between them. Luckily, there was a boulder shielding them from the view of any others, but neither was conscious of that right now. All that mattered was....

Inuyasha held his breath. He could feel Kagome's breath as she inhaled and exhaled, and he smelled her scent at full blast. '_Oh darn it..._' his mind kept repeating. And then, gently, ever so gently, Kagome's lips pressed softly onto his own in a fragile and tender first kiss. In that moment, Kagome seemed to have a rush of memories storm back at her. But what were they, she didn't recognize them... Still, Kagome's mind seemed to stop functioning. Only one thought fleeted through her head: '_Inuyasha, do you love me?_'

Then, suddenly, Kagome snapped back into reality...or was it reality. She wasn't sure now. Breaking the kiss, Kagome turned away abruptly, cheeks flaming. Inuyasha stood rooted to the spot, not sure what to do.

"Ah! Inuyasha, I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened....all of the sudden...I just stopped functioning properly and....saw things..._felt things_" she finished off in a whisper/whimper.

"Kagome...you don't need to be sorry. I...you see....I-...I lo-" Inuyasha's whole body was tingling. Should he tell her? '_Yes! Yes dammit!_' his mind screamed.

"Oh, hey you two!" Hojo's face peered over the boulder. "It's time to go back to the bus now, you know." He smiled at Kagome, who ignored him.

"Right...." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Silently, he and Kagome picked up all the things on the grass.

He really needed some support right now.

----------------------------------

Suzu – I know, short chapter. But wasn't the fluff worth it? Hojo is evil for interrupting Kagome and Inuyasha's special moment. Down with Hojo! (Fumes silently)

Kodaku – (Munching on a Snicker)

Suzu – Next time, Inuyasha and Kagome will arrive in Tokyo, where they will tour Tokyo Tower! .....Well, until next time. Toodle loo! Don't forget to tell me if you want me to reply your reviews! Suggestions for the future are always welcome. (Waves)


	14. Awakening You

Disclaimer- Go away and bother someone else…

Suzu- HI everyone! Welcome to chapter 14! At chapter 15, I might want to do something extra special, but then again….. I think I'm going to start a website soon. Any suggestions for the 'hosting site'? Geocities, Angelfire? I have this fanfic all planned out now….so no worries everyone. I guess I should do an epilogue, but….

Kagome: You do? Oh good. Do I recover my memory soon?

Suzu: (Changes into a reporter's suit with a microphone in hand) Stay tuned and you'll find out.

Thank you all my reviewers! I'm having trouble getting online, so…. Internet connection isn't that great.

**Also, I have a favor to ask. It's really important! Do any of my readers know if it was Ayumi Hamasaki that sang the end theme for the 1st Inuyasha movie, the one with the moth in it? I know she sang 'Dearest', but what else did she sing? If you do, PLEASE tell me! If you have really good guesses, then tell me too. **

---------------------

**Chapter 14**

Inuyasha's golden eyes scanned the top of the tall building. How in the world did people get it built so high? Why would they want it built so high? He, Kagome, and the rest of the class were standing in front of Tokyo Tower at the moment, all gazing at the top of the tower, not paying the slightest attention to the teachers, who were jabbering on and on about who knows what.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome peered shyly into the hanyou's eyes. She had become so quiet towards him ever since she'd done you know what. How could she?!! She wasn't the type to hit on a boy that looked especially cute. He _was_ cute. The golden eyes, the sleek, white hair, the way his face was chiseled. Kagome blushed wildly.

Inuyasha peered at Kagome. Was she…._blushing_? His heart skipped a beat.

"Um…Kagome, do you know why that hut is so tall?" Inuyasha whispered to the school girl more to take his mind off everything than anything else.

'_Hut? Where has he been living? Where does he live_?' Kagome dismissed the thoughts as indecent. "Well, Inuyasha. First, that isn't a hut. It's a tower. It's _Tokyo Tower._ It's supposed to be very similar to the Eiffel Tower in France."

Inuyasha was still confused. "Fanse? Effel Tawer? Wha-" but the hanyou didn't get to finish, due to Eri, who rushed over and took Inuyasha's gloved hand in her own. She smiled.

"Inuyasha-kun! Let me show you around Tokyo Tower! C'mon, we're going now." With that, Eri pulled along a very shocked and surprised hanyou while Kagome looked on. Soon, the rest of the eager students filed up between the pair and Kagome.

'_How dare she?! Inuyasha's here with me_!' Kagome stopped short and immediately turned red. What was wrong with her? Inuyasha wasn't her boyfriend. She hardly knew anything about him! It was then that an inner voice spoke up. '_But you kissed him._' At this, Kagome turned red again. '_But it was…um….an accident!_'She convinced herself that this was true, but this time a deeper, more distant voice spoke up.

'_But you used to love him. You **still** love him_.'

It was with a grateful and still a bit troubled mind that Kagome felt two arms latch on to her own and pull her forward. Ayumi and Yuka settled themselves on the two sides of Kagome.

"It's so unfair! How come Eri got to Inuyasha first?" Yuka whined.

Ayumi sniffed gently. "I know. She gets everything. You think she'll get Inu-kun too? I was the reason we first met him."

Yuka snorted. "Yeah? Well, I saw him first, so back off!"

"Hey! I was with Inuyasha before any of you, so you guys back off!" Kagome suddenly retorted. She immediately turned a fiery red afterwards, though. It was a good thing that the class around her was talking and didn't hear her.

Ayumi and Yuka peered into her face in surprise as they strode into the elevator. Kagome silently wished her vocal cords laryngitis.

--------------------------

Back in the Feudal Era, a houshi was getting very worried. Inuyasha had been gone for quite awhile now. Was he alright? Had he gone to Kagome's time safely? Was he even there? He peered out the window and towards the Inuyasha Forest. Shippo would be there, standing guard over the well, waiting.

In his heart, Miroku felt a great weight weigh him down. Still, he had to keep calm and cheerful, however that was possible, for the others. If he didn't feel up to it, he had to pretend.

He looked at the tajiya, who was tending the garden, at her middle torso, which was now showing some signs of swelling. Sango still insisted she do the garden work and that she was still fit for it, but Miroku knew that he would soon take over.

The monk looked in the direction of the well once more. _"…Lady Kagome... Inuyasha… Come back safely._" he whispered, letting the morning breeze take his words.

--------------------------

Kagome took out her sandwich when lunchtime rolled around. Angrily, the schoolgirl bit into her turkey sandwich. Somehow, Eri had prepared an extra lunch for Inuyasha. How could she do this to her? She didn't want Inuyasha to….to what? What was wrong with her? She shouldn't be like this toward her friend, either friend! Most of her frustration was due to her lack of understanding about her current predicament.

She looked over to where Inuyasha and Eri were. Eri was busily talking about herself, her interests, and asking a whole lot of questions about Inuyasha. When Kagome turned to look at the hanyou, however, she saw that his gaze was locked firmly on hers. Blushing an intense red for the third…no….fourth time that day, Kagome thought about all the reasons why he would be looking her way. None of the reasons made any sense.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a yell and a scream over at the balcony of the tower. Kagome ran over to the area where basically all of their school and many others had gathered already. Hojo was dangling on the side of the tower, six feet below the "floor" level the rest of them were standing on.

A girl about one year younger than Kagome was screeching at the top of her shrill voice. The rest of the crowd were all shouting and yelling in a wave of confusion and turmoil.

"Someone send help! Hojo-kun (A/N- Who would call him that?) was leaning too far out and slipped!" The girl screeched. Kagome recognized her as the first year who had been "glomping" on to Hojo. (A/N It was in manga volume 7, 8, or 14. I can't remember) Of course, she was probably a first-year no longer.

Teachers, staff, and by-passers were all looking on in panic now. A crowd below the tower was gathering at a rapid pace too. They could barely make out ambulances and police cars below in the heavy traffic of people and vehicles.

A police man pushed his way through the students and adults to reach the rail from which Hojo had fallen.

"Hey, boy, if you're not afraid, let go. We're all ready for you down there. At the most, they'll be one broken bone, but I'm afraid it's the only option."

Hojo whimpered. "I—I – I don't want t-to. N-no-o! Somebody help!" His grip was loosening.

Suddenly, the police man was pushed aside. Kagome and everyone else heaved a gasp when Inuyasha strode over to the area where Hojo was dangling. Moving gracefully and swiftly, the hanyou stepped up on the railing, earning many warnings, oohs, and aahs from the crowd.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? We can't have you do that!" The police officer was getting desperate. "Get off!"

Kagome looked on in awe. Inuyasha was really heroic….like in those old time superhero movies…. His silverish white hair ruffled in the wind and the hanyou's lips curled into the common smirk.

Ignoring the police and many warnings from others, Inuyasha purposely slid off of the railing, but his gloved hand remained on it. Balancing his body, the hanyou reached out a hand to Hojo.

"Give me your hand, now," the hanyou whispered fiercely, earning a whimper from the dangling boy.

Inuyasha growled. He didn't have time for this. Propelling his body forward, his hand grabbed on to Hojo's shirt. Using his demonic strength and coordination, Inuyasha leapt back onto Tokyo Tower to where everyone was currently holding their breath. In a split second, the whole tower burst into cheers, as well as the ground below. Cameras flashed and there were loud cheers and whistles heard from every direction.

Quickly releasing Hojo, Inuyasha dodged back into the depths of the crowd, but that didn't work, for it parted as if giving entrance to a king. The next hour passed as more cameras flashed, reporters came, and teachers congratulated the confused hanyou.

Shyly, as if she was approaching a celebrity, and in a way, she was, Kagome pushed past the crowd to get to Inuyasha. Trying her best to suppress a blush that was coloring her cheeks, Kagome started stuttering out her compliments.

"Uh…Inuyasha….I think that thing….I mean I think….it was really br…good of you to save Hojo and put your own life in danger." With that, Kagome rushed into the crowd again, trying to avoid any other dangerous contact with the hanyou. She didn't even notice when Inuyasha tried to chase after her.

---------------------------

It was with a heavy and doubtful heart that Kagome Higurashi opened the door to her room in the hotel at Tokyo. Stuffing the keys into her bag, she entered the decently furnished room with a sigh. Noting the fluffy magenta carpet, she absently took off her shoes and walked into her "dorm". There were two beds and a nightstand between the beds, a dresser, an armchair, and two lamps in the room. The bathroom was in the corner, door slightly ajar. The nice part of the room was a balcony with pale pink curtains facing the door at the opposite end of the room.

Stepping across the room in seven strides, she reached the pale pink drapes. Kagome slid open the glass door of the balcony, overlooking the magnificent night-time city view. Stepping out, she inhaled the night time air. From up here, it was almost as good as….as what? As where?

The wind stirred little breezes as it tickled her skin. For a moment, she closed her eyes and saw into a beautiful dream. The wind played with her hair, something awful had just been conquered, and she was riding across green treetops and towards a humble yet homely little village. There was someone below her, and white strands were flying up into her face. She had opened her mouth in protest, calling his name. "--"…

Suddenly, with a sharp blast of wind, the vision was over, for it had been no more than a vision. Kagome opened her eyes and looked out at the modern and developing world again. It was truly a beautiful night. She could only wish she had the heart to enjoy it. After a few more deep inhales, the schoolgirl stepped back inside.

Burying herself in one of the two beds, she glanced at the other fluffed mattress beside hers. Luckily, there were an odd number of female students, and Kagome had been allowed to have a room to herself. It was as if fate wanted her to have a moment by herself to think everything over….

Without complaint, and thanking the fates for this privacy, she walked into the bathroom, pajamas in hand.

-----------------------------

Inuyasha glanced at the gibbering moron beside him. He hadn't shut up for sixty-seven minutes straight, he himself had counted. Meanwhile, he had to spend the day listening to one of Kagome's friends yammer unstop about herself…. and her cat. People in this era sure liked to talk.

Inuyasha decided it was time to cut in. "Hey, I'm going to….do something, okay?" Cursing himself for his choice of words, he took a peek at the brown haired boy, who showed no suspicion whatsoever. The hanyou hurried into the bathroom, the nearest source of escape.

Reluctantly, the hanyou looked at himself in the mirror. With his glowing amber eyes, white hair, and tightly screwed on baseball cap, he looked too out of place. Keeping the hat on indoors was enough without having to let that other kid see him go to sleep in it too. This was all so frustrating…

_But he had Kagome._

Looking at the deep red shade that had conquered his face, Inuyasha quickly turned away. What was he going to do about telling Kagome how he really felt? She'd been acting strange lately….

It sunk in. Kagome didn't love him! She might have…once. But not now, after all he'd done to her. The hanyou banged his gloved hand on the counter. He stared at the glove, and, methodically, removed it, staring at what lay beneath.

_A hanyou…_

He was nothing more than a hanyou. Not human like Kagome, but not demon either. He was an outsider, a mutated being. "Kuso," the half demon whispered, gritting his teeth. (A/N- Kuso means 'shit')

Slowly, Inuyasha slipped the glove back on and walked aimlessly out of the bathroom. His roommate greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey, Inu-kun! I'm gonna take a shower now, 'kay? Afterwards, lets go chill with some of my buddies in the other room." The kid stopped when he noticed Inuyasha's heartbroken expression, and silently went into the bathroom.

Inuyasha flung himself on a bed, not bothering to comment at it's softness and bounciness. He lay there for a while, letting the time go by. The other kid came out of the bathroom, but there may have been no roommate for all the hanyou cared. His roommate slipped out the door, but he didn't notice. Eventually, the kid came back, and slipped into bed, but the half demon was unconscious to all of that.

Time went by, and soon, it seemed as if the building was all asleep. Slowly, Inuyasha rose up from the sheets. Walking silently, he opened the door in search of Kagome's room.

---------------------------------------

Kagome was rolled into a tight ball at the corner of her balcony. The winds were icy and her hands and feet were numb, and she was in her pajamas, but she didn't care. The moon shone brightly like a yellow jewel overhead, and that scared Kagome in a mysterious way. She was scared….that someone would steal it and use it for great evil. She was sure something was wrong. She hugged herself closer.

Something was nagging at her, that feeling, it was stronger than ever. She whimpered. Slowly, she stood up, as if in a trance. Her lips moved.

"_Someone is coming. Someone strong....who'd help me…_" What rubbish was she spewing?

Behind her, she heard the door click. Someone was here. Oh no, she'd forgotten to lock the door, but for some reason, she didn't really care. Her mind felt faint, but clear at the same time.

A voice called out. _"Kagome_"

_That was all she needed._ Turning around, seeing him… Kagome's eyes lit up and flashed suddenly. They became clearer. The sky overhead darkened for a split second.

_**That was when everything came back to her.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzu – Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Shields herself) Don't…..please don't…..injure me! It's not my fault I had to end it here! It was the chapter! Waaaaaaaahhhh! I-I…

Kodaku/ Suzu's friend – (States bluntly) She'll update if she gets motivated. So review people.

Suzu – Aah! How could you, Kodaku! (Turns to her readers) If you're wondering what'll happen next, review people, and tune in next time of course! This was a long chapter, for me that is…. I don't have all day to compose chapters, plus I'm not that experienced. But I worked hard, so…. (sniffs) This story is not done yet. At least 5 more chaps to go, I think. So don't get any conclusions, please! I promise I won't disappoint in the end, I hope. Also, don't forget what I was asking at the front of the chappy! You'd make me super happy!

Suzu again – Also, just out of pure curiosity, can you guys leave you're age and gender just once in your review? I always wonder if my writing is too immature or is boring to one gender. **You don't have to, though**. But please don't lie. Bye everyone. See ya next time!


	15. Sometimes, you learn goodbyes really are...

Disclaimer – If I owned Inuyasha, I would be a lot older and more mature, but alas, I'm only just a teen and immature for my age, or so Kodaku says.....But I'm proud to be myself!

Suzu – Hi everyone! This is the long awaited (sort of) chapter 15!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would give you all virtual hugs, but I'm feeling nervous. This story is starting to fill out it's resolution. Everyone, don't panic. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter....please do.... (Starts panicking herself)

Kodaku – You okay? (Looks at the worried audience) Oh, dear. Don't worry everyone, she'll be okay. (Stuffs Suzu in a large pillowcase and puts me in the closet) (Smiles at audience) There! Now she won't have to worry!

Suzu's muffled voice- Thanks, Kodaku! On with the show...um...fanfiction!

---------------------

**Last Time**

Behind her, she heard the door click. Someone was here. Oh no, she'd forgotten to lock the door, but for some reason, she didn't really care. Her mind felt faint, but clear at the same time.

A voice called out. _"Kagome_"

_That was all she needed._ Turning around, seeing him... Kagome's eyes lit up and flashed suddenly. They became clearer. The sky overhead darkened for a split second.

_**That was when everything came back to her.**_

-----------------------------

**Chapter 15**

Kagome collapsed on the balcony. She shivered against the wind. The moon leered at her, the sky was menacing, and the world was no longer covered by an aura of ignorance.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over to Kagome's side. "Hey," he whispered gently. "What's wrong?" She didn't look so good. Her skin looked pale, especially under the moonlight, and it felt clammy.

"I-Inuyasha....you....why did you leave....I...I wanted to come back....but I don't know....anymore..." Kagome shivered again, cold sweat drenching her face. Tears welled in her eyes and ran down the course of her cheeks.

"Inuyasha, why did you do this to me?! Why did you have to come back?!" Kagome bit her lip. Everything was starting to grow hazy again. "Don't **you** want to live a normal life? Don't you want **me** to live a normal life?" Kagome's voice was full of anguish.

The hanyou's vision began to blur. In Kagome's place, he saw the priestess Kikyo. She had just been brought back from the dead, literally. (A/N- End of Volume 5 in the manga series) The pain and confusion, and, yes, even hatred was radiating from her eyes.

_Flashback (A/N- I'm improvising on the lines a little)_

_Clutching Kaede's bow, the undead priestess advanced upon Inuyasha. Urasue's head was on the ground, still conscious for the while. But Kikyo paid no heed. Her attention was focused on the man whom she'd loved, and had been betrayed by. _

"_Inuyasha! Why did we have to meet? We weren't supposed to see each other ever again!" Kikyo closed her eyes momentarily then looked back at the hanyou. Her face portrayed the very silence of death being dragged back among the living to experience the cycle of mortality all over again. _

"_I died hating you! I wasn't supposed to be forced back upon this earth! Shall I not even be given the peace of death?" _

_Inuyasha was taken aback. "Kikyo..." he started, but was cut off. _

"_Don't say it, Inuyasha. I thought I could live my life with you, but you betrayed me. It wasn't supposed to be like this...we were never destined to meet again."_

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome's shivering form in disbelief. _But Kagome's eyes held no hatred..._

"Kagome, do you call moping after the one you want to spend the rest of your life with a normal life?" He paused, and then laughed gently, but with remorse in his tone. "Maybe I'm too late, huh? I guess I can't expect someone like you to come back to the likes of me. But...think about Shippo! He needs you! I...I can't give him what you can for his life."

"Shippo...." Kagome's tears came back full force. The young kitsune saw her as a guardian who would take care of him. How could she abandon him?

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He loved everything about her. Maybe he'd once loved Kikyo, but he loved Kagome now. He'd do anything to make her come back. On a sudden impulse, the hanyou pulled her small form into his.

"You may not love me, Kagome, but _I love you_! I can't live without you there for me! So come back!" The half demon let his barriers down. If they separated him from Kagome, he didn't want them.

Kagome caught her breath. "Inuyasha....You lo-?" She stopped abruptly. Closing her arms around Inuyasha, she let her tears run over his shoulder. "I can't, Inuyasha. I can't go back. Just, let me live normally." Clinging to the hanyou with all her strength, Kagome let her face come up to Inuyasha's in an innocent kiss on the cheek.

Kagome settled quietly into the half-demon's lap. Smiling sadly, tears trickling down her cheek, she looked at the one she loved...and would always love, even if it was tucked away for eternity.

"Inuyasha...I hope you won't mind. But I'm not ready... Live a happy life for me instead, okay? The Shikon No Tama is gone now, and that's the way I choose things to be. I'm sorry...I'm not ready..." she finished as Inuyasha stared back at her, disbelief and tragedy written across his face.

_Silently, her memories that had come back to her for that brief time period slipped back into oblivion. _

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was sitting in his lap. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her even breath showed that she was asleep. Yes...fast asleep. Asleep physically and spiritually. Her soul was wrapped in the false bliss of unawareness and seclusion. The reality was too much for her.

Pulling her closer, Inuyasha hugged Kagome to him once more. He felt so confused. All he wanted was for Kagome and him to be together always. But was that really the right thing?

_Flashback _

_(A/N- Again, I will improvise, but it will be largely based, of course, on the actual manga. This manga volume is not in America yet, so...)_

_The deathly white demon baby smiled. His voice sent shivers up Inuyasha's spine. "Kagome, eh? She was a pure girl, and it was almost impossible for me to find a trace of darkness in her...." _

_The demon smiled again, eyes on Kagome, who was cradled in Inuyasha's arms. (A/N- My memory's a bit hazy here...was Kagome on the floor instead?)_

"_Except for you, Inuyasha. You were her downfall." The baby's eyes shimmered in a cold, icy way. "Because of you, I was able to find the dark spot in her heart: her love for you...the love that provoked that single shred of jealousy in her. I'd have to say thank you, for without you, I wouldn't have been able to use her."_

_End Flashback_

She was fine without him, better off, actually. It was because of him that she had to put herself in danger, for him that she'd suffered endlessly. It wasn't fair to her, she'd never deserved this.

Still cradling her in his arms, the hanyou stood up and carried Kagome to her bed. He then walked over to the balcony door and closed it, with some effort, that is. Drawing the drapes, he walked back to her bedside and gazed at the schoolgirl's every detail.

After gazing at her for an eternity, Inuyasha silently walked out the door and back into the boy's dorms, heavy hearted.

----------------------------------------

Kaede was strolling about Sango and Miroku's garden. Since Sango was getting had started getting morning sickness and such, she'd visited the two daily to check on them. Since she'd come that day and stayed pretty late, Miroku had insisted she sleep at their hut, and she'd obliged.

But she couldn't sleep. The cool night's air chilled her weary bones a little, but she paid no heed. The moon leered at the earth, glowing intensely. For a second, Kaede could have sworn that the sky had darkened. That was why she had come to investigate.

The only other time that that same thing had seemed to happen was when Kikyo, her elder sister, had recovered from the harsh training put upon her to become a miko, but she was still quite young then, and she couldn't remember well. Kikyo had just recovered from mental and physical shock that the training had given her.

Kaede looked back up at the sky that had changed back to normal. Maybe it had something to do with Kagome. Maybe something about her had just changed. But whatever it was, it was gone now.

--------------------------------------

Kagome felt herself being shaken up by several hands. She stirred, time to get up already? Unwilling settled back into the hotel bed, pulling the covers firmly above her head.

"Higurashi, c'mon! Wake up!" The teachers around her shook their student worriedly.

The superintendent came back from the bathroom with a glass of water. "No other choice, guys," she mumbled. "We have to tell her."

Drawing back, the other teacher's solemnly pulled back. Among them were Inuyasha, already awake, in complete gloves and hat. His head spun from everything that had happened recently, but his heart no longer cared, really. However, the recent news had set him in a nervous wreck.

Leaning over, the superintendent pulled down the covers, and, before the student had a chance to do anything, sprinkled the cold water on Kagome's head. "Wake up Higurashi," she stated firmly.

Kagome blinked open an eye. Oh, it was still night. She peered at the staff and teachers around her- Inuyasha too. She silently wondered why he had on a hat. Sitting up, she mumbled groggily, "What's wrong, Mrs. Yoshigiru?"

"Get up immediately, Kagome. It's your family, and the shrine." The adult took a deep breath.

"**There's been a fire at your family shrine."**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzu- Whew! Good to be typing again! Bet'cha wanna know what happens next, huh? Well, no worries! Just leave a review and tune in next time. Some people might think an author won't really care if they review or not, because other people can do it for them, but that's not true, at least not with me! I love reading my reviews, even if it's not all praise!

Kodaku- Yah.

Suzu- Tune in next time everyone! I don't think I'll be updating my other story until I finish this one, but it's not a fact yet! So, stay in touch! Byo!


	16. Calling to You

Disclaimer- Yada yada I do yada not yada own yada yada Inuyasha…Get anything out of that last jumbled up sentence?

Suzu- Ah, so this is chappy 16….sigh, Kagome's shrine has had a problem….

Inuyasha- Kagome's so mean! (pout)

Kagome- That's because that's not me in there! (blush) Well, not really….

Suzu- Settle down everyone, and we'll get on with it… I've been really stressed out lately, because I have a lot on my schedule, so please be kind…

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16**

Kagome's Perspective:

I'm walking. My feet are taking me to my final destination….nowhere. I feel peculiar. My mouth is dry and my whole head is empty. I ask myself why I did this, but I don't know. I really don't know if I'm reliving the past or not.

I'm just walking….walking…

Nine hours ago, I was being led into a white-washed, cement building. I couldn't go in there. I couldn't, and you can't blame me.

_Flashback-_

_"Kagome, your parents are waiting for you in there. Let's go." The superintendent looked at Kagome, worried. Kids didn't get in this type of predicament in the middle of a school trip all the time, but she was more experienced than that. She watched Kagome nod, and then stop short. _

_Kagome gulped. "Are they…okay?" _

_The woman nodded, hesitating just a bit. "I guess so. Your mother and brother are fine, but your grandfather just has a slight case of depression over the shrine." The woman gave a weak attempt at a joke. "He loves that shrine, doesn't he? Well, don't worry. I'm sure he'll be able to practice his moaning and incantations soon enough."_

_Kagome nodded. 'Oh Kami, please…'_

_She couldn't go in there. She couldn't face her family. _

_End Flashback-_

So I'd run away. I couldn't face them. I said I had to use the bathroom, but I was making my way towards the door. You can't blame me for that.

"Hey, miss. Do you know where the food court is?" A woman with brown curls eyes my face. She wears a grey suit and a leather handbag. "Do you know?"

Surprised, I turn my eyes around the place. Shops and stores displayed their bright signs and models. A mall, eh? Well, now I know where I am.

"Um…. I'm not sure, ma'am. Gomen nasai…" The women looks at me again and says, "Oh, okay." She turns away. I'm a fool! I should have been more respectful! Burning inside, I urge my feet in the direction of the nearest store, a jewelry shop.

Walking inside the glass doors, the cashiers and clerks eye me with surprise, but none make a move at me. Glass counters exhibit exquisite diamonds, gold chains, and several precious gems. A dark magenta carpet was fluffed to perfection and fit perfectly with the pinkish walls. Man, of all places I'd had to pick a billionaire's jewelry shop!

Everything had gone so well before…well, I can't really remember…. everything's a little bit fuzzy. This was just great. Pretending not to notice the atmosphere around me, I trod in my school shoes over to the wall and pretended to be admiring the counters nearby. At least the workers had turned away…

Having nothing to do, it's actually very easy to eavesdrop on others' conversations…well, not exactly _eavesdrop_, right? I had nothing to do but stare in front of me. That isn't exactly entertaining in the long run. My attention was soon captured by a conversation a few feet away.

A lady with gray hairs pulled into a stately and elegant bun was leaning over the counter, brandishing her purse at the clerk, a pretty woman who looked around 25. Evidently, the employee was vainly bargaining with the old woman about a piece of jewelry, which was hidden inside a deep purple case which the clerk clutched in her hand.

"How about ninety-five hundred yen then, girl?" The women huffed with impatience; face just a wee bit red.

"But, ma'am…" the young clerk squeaked, "I can only lower it to eleven thousand yen….no lower, ma'am. I'm positive that you'll find no lower price for such a fine gem."

The old woman brought her dainty hands up to her chin in thought. I saw ten perfectly manicured nails. "Ten thousand yen, final," the elder stated in a practical manner.

The young woman sighed. "Fine, ma'am….I guess that is acceptable…" She took out an exquisite looking shopping bag and put the velvet case inside.

The elder woman looked satisfied. Taking a flashing credit card from her purse, she handed it over to the younger, who looked pretty happy with the income as well.

The elder woman reached into her bag and took out her prize. Opening it, she delicately took out a pink, luminescent jewel the size of a large marble. It was chained to several bonelike, white spearhead-like "beads".

It only took a second for me to react. The woman said something else. I didn't hear a word, everything was going in slow motion. An unexplainable desire and urge pulled inside to move—to do _something _about that woman, who was taking the Sh—Shik—what _was_ she taking??? Just her jewelry that she paid for! I shouldn't be going nuts. My head is churning, I can't stop.

The woman took a step towards the door. That was it. I had no control anymore. I couldn't let her take the Shik…

-End Kagome's Perspective-

…………………………

"_No! Get away from the Shikon No Tama! You can't have it_!"

Kagome ran up to the woman, brushing aside all the employees that tried to stop her. All that mattered was to protect the jewel. Or it would be surely used for evil. She couldn't let that happen. She was its protec…. This just didn't make any sense….

The elderly madam let out a dainty shriek as a 17 year old girl tackled her from the side. The crazy lunatic had gone mad!

"Oh! Get off me, child! What are you d--?! Someone, help! Send the police! There's a rampaging teenager and she's trying to get my jewel!"

"Send for the police!" a clerk called into a phone as her customer collapsed on the floor.

Kagome pried the bag out of the lady's hands. Quickly, she reached inside to locate the velvet box. The old woman now lay unconscious at her feet, but that wasn't important. She'd wake up in a few minutes, no doubt. Kagome opened the box to find the jewel, glistening in the velvet lining. Kagome grabbed it.

Suddenly, the sound of many footsteps rushed into the shop. Kagome finally took notice of the people around her. Police surrounded the area. Wait…were they demons or humans? Her image blurred. Many people swarmed in the background and watched her with curiosity.

"Hey, miss! What do you think you're doing? Don't you have school?" A blurry shape stood in front of her. Kagome stiffened. Instinctively, she backed away, only to bump into another shifting form.

"You can't take it. It's mine by right. I'm its protec….or something like that…" Kagome shook her head. What was the use of explaining when she didn't know what was happening herself?

"I used to be sure of a lot of things and not so sure of some too. But now, I'm really confused. But I do know one thing….this is not something you want and I'm not letting you have it! Trust me!"

A form drew nearer to her. "Miss," it said "Give us the gemstone." Kagome cringed. Someone grabbed her hands and took the jewel from behind. Kagome whirled around and tackled him/her/it and retrieved her prize. She heard guns clicking.

"Miss, you're under arrest! We can't have you do all this!"

Kagome saw that she was surrounded. She sank to her knees. She'd failed, just like she'd failed something else, unknown, but its presence still haunting.

She did the last thing she could.

She clutched the jewel close to her heart.

Her lip trembled and a single name left her mouth.

"**_Inuyasha!_**"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzu- Well, phew, another chapter ended. How was it? Anyway, I'd just like to tell people that: **No, the jewel the old woman purchased was not the Shikon No Tama. It was just an ordinary gemstone that bore enough resemblance to the Shikon Jewel for Kagome's instincts to react dramatically. **Next chapter will talk about Kagome_ and_ Inuyasha, I think and hope.

Suzu again- I've been busy lately, private violin lessons, studying, finishing a poster for a contest. Last Tuesday, I was informed that I had won the contest for the local area/town. Next step is district, wish me luck! It's an international contest. Anyway, please review people, and see you next time!


	17. Take Care of Yourself

Disclaimer- There you are, ol' buddy! Well, since I haven't seen you in quite a while, I say this nicely. I do not own Inuyasha.

Suzu- Just a note on Kagome's OOC character, Kagome's been acting shallow lately because I wanted to emphasize just how bad it was when she broke down in the chapters just before Inuyasha came again. Her memory was wiped completely, taking some of her personality with it as well. I'm sort of emphasizing humanity in even the purest souls, which was once again caused by Kagome's love for Inuyasha, which is, of course, a good thing. **It hurt too much to know the truth, so she had to break down in order to survive.**

Suzu- It's HOLIDAY SEASON!!!! Wow….such a long time since I last typed a chapter…. Let's get started right away this time, before I start drifting again from the purpose at hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17**

_Beep_…._Beep…_

What was that sound?

_Beep_…._Beep…Beep…_

It felt like she was lying on something soft. Kagome tried moving her arm to feel her surroundings. A sharp sting tingled through her as she tried to do so. Oh, well forget that idea.

_Beep_…._Beep…_

Kagome shifted her body slightly. Where was she? Last thing she remembered….well, actually, all she remembered was going into a jewelry store and admiring the pretty gems.

_Beep_…._Beep…_

Kagome's eyes flickered open. Straining her neck, she examined the white room that she was in. The beep sound was coming from a monitor in the corner. There was an IV needle stuck in her wrist, and a clear fluid was being fed to her, for some strange reason. She'd seen this a lot on TV. There was a somber mood in the room; almost enough to suffocate her, but her attention was soon captured by a nurse who had just entered the room.

"Oh! Hello, hon. I see you're awake." On her face was a look of surprise. The kindly, middle-aged woman then smiled, but her mouth twitched in the corner.

"Hi." Kagome tried to smile, but the fake smile switch didn't seem to be functioning so well lately.

As if sensing Kagome's unspoken questions, the woman said, "I hope you're ready to see Dr. Tsutsumi. He's going to come in and ask you some questions, okay?"

The nurse spoke to Kagome as if she were a little child.

The nurse walked out, which Kagome was grateful for. She didn't fancy this room or the people who visited her much. What were Mom, Gramps, and Sota doing right now? She silently wished for them to not be too worried. Meanwhile, she would deal with this doctor…for them.

The door creaked open, and sure enough a man walked into the room. Surprisingly, he was quite young, maybe around 30 years of age. He walked beside Kagome's bed, carrying a clipboard and pen. Dr. Tsutsumi smiled a very fake looking smile, but Kagome appreciated his efforts.

"Hey, how are you doing, Kagome?" Dr. Tsutsumi stretched out his smile some more, pen in hand and poised to start writing her reaction.

Kagome stared at him. '_How do you think I'm doing, after my home burns down, I get arrested, and then they send me to a mental institute, you dolt?_' She really wanted to say that out loud. All of the sudden, the world didn't seem so bright and happy anymore. She sucked in her breath. How could she say such a thing? Kagome felt guilty and decided to make it up to the doctor by answering his questions nicely.

"Fine, doctor." Kagome tried to summon enough energy to curl the ends of her lips up a bit to fake a smile.

"Ah. Well, I'm glad." The doctor looked disappointed with the paltry answer. He continued.

"So, miss. What is your name? Do you remember your name?"

Kagome almost collapsed comically in bed, IV needle and all. '_Remember my name??? Does he think I'm mentally ill_? She decided to keep the promise she made to herself and answer the question.

"Of course I remember, doctor. It's Kagome Higurashi. My grandpa's name is Sato Higurashi, my mom is Kyoko Higurashi, and I have a little brother name Sota. (**AN: I made the names up except for Sota**)" Kagome added in some extra info to prove her point of not being mentally ill.

"Lovely name, Kagome. Now, do you have anything or anyone special in your life, Kagome, other than your family, of course?" The doctor adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, doctor. I regard the sacred Goshinboku tree in the shrine grounds as special. It's kept me company for as long as I can remember." Kagome's nerves started tingling.

"What have you been doing most of the time for the last three years, Kagome?"

"I…I've b…been…" Kagome's head started to swirl, but she shook it to clear it up. Why was she stuttering? More importantly, what _had_ she been doing the last three years? The doctor wrote furiously on his paper. "I've been going to school, doctor." For now, that was all Kagome could muster.

Dr. Tsutsumi decided not to press the subject. "**Well, Kagome, it says here on your file that you uttered the word '_Inuyasha'_ and then fainted at the jewelry store. I'd like to know**,--" Kagome's throat tightened. **"—what does 'Inuyasha' mean?**"

"I—Inu---Inuyasha m-m-means…" Kagome's voice wavered. She could feel the answer somewhere…but she didn't know the answer! She didn't! She shouldn't! It felt wrong and bad to know the answer to that question, yet--….

Her stomach started churning. Her toes felt icy cold and numb. Her whole body shook. The doctor leaned in, excited by the reaction.

"So? Tell me Kagome. What does 'Inuyasha' mean?" he pressed eagerly. His pen was ready, and his hand was poised elegantly over the clipboard.

"Inu….I…" She couldn't do it. She felt like throwing up. Hot liquid was forced up her throat. Kagome gulped it down again. _Ulgh_…this was bad. She shook tremendously. '_What…does…Inuyasha…mean?'_

Kagome clamped her hands over her mouth. Sweat matted her forehead. Her vision swam, her hearing totally stopped. She clenched her eyes shut. More liquid came up. This time she up bright red liquid. _Blood_…

Dr. Tsutsumi stepped back, disgusted. What was wrong with her? Still, he had to do his job. This patient seemed remarkably responsive.

"Are you alright, Kagome? Take it easy, now." '_Hurry up and finish coughing so I can get to questioning you again._'

Kagome peered at her hands. They felt wet and warm. She coughed again, more blood falling on the white sheets, adorning the sheets with polka dots of various sizes.

**Everything went black again. **

0-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

_A misty image…coming closer. _

_What was it? A woman? _

_Kagome's hands wandered blindly in front of her. That women was coming closer. _

_The women smiled, but sadly. She was dressed in old fashioned armor and looked remotely familiar. The fine lady opened her mouth to speak. _

_"Kagome, I'm sorry. I thought this was the best choice for you, but I see I was wrong. Thanks to you the Shikon No Tama is gone from this world, yet, it's lingering power and aura still remains around you, the new protector."_

_"Wha-?" Kagome was confused. _

_"Don't worry, Kagome. I know that my spell is still on you, and I'm sorry. Your most inner will has been fighting with my spell, unbeknownst to you. I can't do much to remove my spell, except weaken it so that your inner soul can break through now and then. Breaking the complete spell is up to you….and the lonely hanyou." _

_The women reached over to touch Kagome's face. Kagome thought she could faintly feel the women's hands, though it was like the touch of a breeze when it was barely moving, chilly yet pleasant. _

_"You are still young, child. But your inner heart is purer than many others before you. Please, take good care of the Shikon No Tama, which lives in you." She smiled, no longer a sad smile this time. _

_"And please take care of yourself too, not to mention those that love you." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------00----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------00--------------------------

Suzu- Gomen nasai for not allowing Inuyasha to be in this chapter, but now I'm positive he'll be in the next one, so don't worry.

Suzu- In the meantime, review and share your thoughts on this chapter and others too! An author must get motivated, ya know. (Waves) Byo! See ya next chapter!


	18. Dreaming of You

**(Suzu – Hi everyone. I've been really busy with schoolwork lately, so please forgive me. My birthday was a few days ago, I turned 14! Anyway, let's see what Inuyasha will be doing today. )**

**Suzu – Okay, the above statement just shows you how busy I am… I started this chapter in January (hence the comment above), and now, it's March! However, I do really hope that I'll be able to finish this fan fiction, so please, bear with me! **

**Thank you, the few reviewers who took the time to get me moving on this fic, even though I hadn't updated in ages. I really appreciate it! **

_Last time _

"_You are still young, child. But your inner heart is purer than many others before you. Please, take good care of the Shikon No Tama, which lives in you." She smiled, no longer a sad smile this time. _

_"And please take care of yourself too, not to mention those that love you." _

**Chapter 18**

Shippo sat by the hut's window, watching as tiny snowflakes drifted down onto the bed of white. It was snowing. This was pretty unusual, since it was still spring. But then again, many things were happening nowadays that were unusual, and the thought scared the young kitsune.

Sango was inside the hut, wrapping her hirakotsu in fur pelts. Her hands traced lazily over the dull shine of the bone, relieving the past. How many demons had she slaughtered with this boomerang? How many times had she bonked Miroku's head with it? The tajiya smiled weakly. How many times had she slapped houshi-sama in the face? Ah, the days when she was still young, ready to take on demons to avenge your village, ready to block out all other obstacles. Had she really become that old? She felt like it.

"Hey, Shippo-chan, do you remember how you'd turn into that big, pink balloon thing to make us laugh? Or to annoy Inu—" her voice broke, but she forced herself to continue, as if nothing had happened. "Inuyasha?" Shippo cringed at the sound of that name.

"Well, Sango, I remember when he'd always come over and bop me on the head really hard, and then Kag—she'd tell him to sit." Shippo's head drooped. He couldn't bring himself to say their names, but both of them knew who they were talking about.

The unspoken words drifted like mist between them: _Inuyasha and Kagome_

The door of the hut flapped open, and Miroku stepped in. Sensing that there was unease in the atmosphere, he raised an eyebrow, signaling '_what?_'

Sango looked up, then looked down at her boomerang again. "Them," she answered to his unspoken question. Miroku stared down at this too, then decided to just get this over with.

"Okay! I know we're all moping over how Inuyasha still hasn't come back in almost two weeks. I know we're all wondering if he'll ever come back, with Kagome too. But that doesn't mean we should mope around all day!" The monk took a breath and continued in a quieter voice. "Send your prayers, hope for the best, and prepare for the worst. That's that."

Miroku looked at Shippo, then at Sango. "They wouldn't have wanted us to worry." He sat down next to Sango to pat her shoulder as a tear dripped down her cheek. His own eyes were unusually bright as well. His eyes met Shippo's.

The kitsune gave a silent nod, but he somehow didn't manage to stop staring out into the direction of 'Inuyasha Forest', waiting…

"I'm sorry, Dr. Tsutsumi." Kagome mumbled incoherently as the Dr. rubbed his chin in frustration. She just couldn't pull herself together these days. It had been a week since she first awoke within this hospital, and had stared at the drab, muted walls.

"I forgive you, Kagome, but please, next time, try to answer my questions." Dr. Tsutsumi was a patient man, or so he thought himself, but this was too much. After a week of endless questioning, there wasn't much he could add to his psychology books that was noteworthy. And to think, at first, he had thought the child to be something out of the ordinary.

Of course, she was a peculiar sort. Her chocolate-colored eyes swirled with hidden emotion, and the rest of her face glowed with uncanny light. However, all these extraordinary features were muted, almost hidden, snuffed out by some unknown power. The doctor wasn't the most selfless of males; to be sure, by he had very sharp and acute senses.

The elder man stood up and patted the imaginary dust from his knees. He checked his clipboard, then his watch. "Well, Kagome, I have to get home for the weekend, but I hope you recover from your tragic car accident. It's already eight thirty, so I must leave." He indicated the fading daylight outside.

Kagome held her tongue. She was going to say that she hadn't been through a car accident when she reminded herself that it would do no good telling him anyways. She was glad for some time alone. Lately, her feelings were extremely jumbled, and she was still trying to figure out the meaning of "Inuyasha".

Kagome was pretty sure it was a person, but somehow not totally human. This puzzled her, and she thought back to the dream she'd had about a week ago.

_The women smiled, but sadly. She was dressed in old fashioned armor and looked remotely familiar. The fine lady opened her mouth to speak. _

_"Kagome, I'm sorry. I thought this was the best choice for you, but I see I was wrong. Thanks to you the Shikon No Tama is gone from this world, yet, it's lingering power and aura still remains around you, the new protector."_

"_Don't worry, Kagome. I know that my spell is still on you, and I'm sorry. Your most inner will has been fighting with my spell, unbeknownst to you. I can't do much to remove my spell, except weaken it so that your inner soul can break through now and then. Breaking the complete spell is up to you…and the lonely hanyou." _

She shivered. That dream was _waaaaay_ creepy. It felt too personal, too familiar, to her. But she had no idea what the woman was talking about, and she had no idea what had caused her to dream such things.

Wasn't a hanyou a half human, half demon? Wow, where did she come up with this stuff?

Patting her sheets flat, she burrowed down in bed. Somehow, a part of her felt warm whenever she thought of Inuyasha, whatever it/she/he was. Slowly, the girl drifted into slumber.

_(A/N: This is an excerpt from movie number two. Remember, I can't make every detail exact.) _

_Kagome smiled warmly as she dug something out of her pocket. A golden chain dangled from her hand. A small heart locket hung modestly from the chain. She looked up at a white-haired male. _

_"Here Inuyasha, I want you to have this. Wear it around your neck always, okay?" Kagome tried to put the necklace around the figure in front of her. _

_"What are you, crazy? I don't want that thing! What is it, anyway?" The figure pouted and moved back. _

_Kagome felt her anger rising, but she blushed as well. She wanted him to have the locket because she, well, she liked him… and didn't want to leave him. _

_**Who was 'him'? **_

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome pouted back. "Just wear it, okay?" She blushed hotly again, and started chasing after him. _

_**So that's Inuyasha. **_

****Kagome snapped up in bed. Her breathing was labored, and emotions swirled uncontrollably inside her. Slowly, she sat back down, trying to calm herself.

Okay, so was Inuyasha, like, an imaginary friend from her dreams? She didn't remember having an imaginary friend. She thought back to her dream, still vivid in her mind's eye.

Flowing white hair, fiery amber eyes, white puppy ears, and a wicked smirk that changed into a pout; Kagome blushed in her conscious state. '_Oh man'_, she thought. '_I have a crush on a figment of my own imagination!'_ But somehow, he'd seemed real. That dream didn't seem fake; every detail was defined in that dream. In fact it was more like a memory than a dream. Inuyasha had seemed very real.

Kagome pressed her hand to her heart, and felt her heartbeat as it gradually went back to normal. "Inuyasha," she whispered into the air, "who are you?"

Inuyasha was not in the best mood, but he was going to do something about it. He should have done something about sooner. Swiftly, he leaped from building to building.

Cement and concrete slapped against his bare feet. His wild, silvery hair swirled and whipped in the rush of cool night air. His red hoari blew all around his figure. Above, the yellow moon watched his quest. It was a clear, but icy night. The stars twinkled overhead, urging him onward.

Inuyasha sniffed the wind tentatively as he continued racing towards her scent. He should have told her long ago. He could have spared her all this sadness, he could have spared everyone trouble. In the end, his pride had ruined everything. The hanyou shook his head to clear the thought.

No, this was not the end. This was only the beginning.

_"Hang on, Kagome. I'm coming." _

**Suzu- He he, sorry about this. But I kept my promise, didn't I? Inuyasha is indeed in this chapter. The story is reaching a climax, everyone, so please urge me on. It will be tough to write, but I hope to do a good job. **

**Suzu- Now, if everyone will be kind enough, please press the review button. In the meantime, I have a special sneak peak as a treat for you all! See ya! Review! **

**Super duper special sneak peek: **

**_Kagome stared at the figure before her. He stepped forward, and she lost herself in his captivating stare. Molten gold were his eyes, and snow white was his thick hair. Fuzzy white ears pocked their way out of the whiteness, and a traditional red hoari covered his well-built figure. _**

**_So many emotions was on his face, but the one that stood out the most both frightened and exhilarated her. Suddenly, a river of unshed tears broke free, and those amber eyes widened as he drew near to comfort her. The schoolgirl paid no heed to her tears, but looked up at him instead. She shivered. If only she could break free of this unknown sadness, and see clearly. Somehow, she felt so glad to see him. _**

_**This was Inuyasha. Her heart told her so. **_


	19. Set Me Free

**Suzu- Hello everyone! Welcome back to my fanfic! Wish me luck on chapters to come, and enjoy the story's plot! And thank you, reviewers! _Also, for those who read this fic, guess what the italicized passage right below the 'Chapter 19' is an excerpt from. Which volume of Inuyasha is it, what event? Guess, and the first right answer that comes in, I'll give you a virtual cookie and a virtual hug! Literally! He he…_**

**Kodaku- I wonder what Inuyasha is going to be doing today. **

**Suzu- So do I. **

**Kodaku- ……. **

**Suzu- ……..**

**Kodaku- Okee, moving on…**

………………………………………………..

**Chapter 19 **

_"I said 'let me protect you', okay!" A white haired young man stood in front of me, gripping a rusty old sword. His striking, red hoari stood out among the bones and skulls in the surrounding area. _

_Kagome blushed. "R-really?" _

_"Feh." The figure scoffed and prepared for battle. "Just sit tight and watch." _

…

"Mmmm…"

Kagome Higurashi's eyes snapped open. Her heart was doing flip flops in her chest again. Mumbling, she sat up for the umpteenth time in the white hospital bed.

"Another dream…about Inuyasha?" Kagome said to herself, testing the words as she said them aloud. "I wonder why I keep on having these dreams…" Her face felt wet, and she yawned.

Touching her finger to her cheek, she found a trail of tears. '_Wow, I never knew yawning produced so many tears.' _Feeling a little restless, she glared nonchalantly at the hospital clock mounted on the wall as the sole décor in the room apart from the green plant in the corner.

_9:42_

Kagome cursed the way the hospital attendants kept her locked up. Somehow, they probably all thought she was a lunatic, or depressed. In fact, depressed really explained why the nurses stared at her pityingly. 'Oh Kami' she whispered to herself.

Kagome turned around to fluff up her pillow when a noise outside, like a click, greeted her. She froze up.

'_Probably just a night animal, no need to be frightened_.' Kagome chided herself. Still, it was those moments when something interrupts a complete silence that get people worked up. Slowly, Kagome let out an exhale and swung her legs over the bed.

Walking across the tiled floor in her nightgown, barefoot, wasn't exactly comforting, but she really needed something to do, right now. Listening to the flop of her slippers on the cold floor, she trudged her way to the window.

The curtains were drawn tight in front of the glass panes, and Kagome gingerly drew them aside. At the exact moment when the curtains were out of the way, a blur landed on the lawn a few feet from the window.

Kagome let out a strangled cry, and started to inch backwards, avoiding eye contact with the thing outside. It appeared as a dark, ominous shape. She glanced at the clock, and grabbed it in one smooth motion. For defense, she decided.

The shape crouched tentatively, and she saw a flash of gold in that shadow. '_Oh, just a big raccoon…raccoon, yep, that's it. It won't hurt you if you don't hurt it._' Kagome clung to that thought desperately as she backed along the wall opposite the window. Somehow, she felt that it was looking at her. It was rather unnerving.

Suddenly, the shape stood up. It looked the size of a man, or a woman, since it had a mop of long hair that, strangely enough, glinted in the moonlight. Not wanting to see more, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. '_Okay, maybe it isn't a raccoon. Oh man, this is the end…' _

The window clicked, and she heard it slide open. She whimpered, body tense along the wall. She could feel tiny vibrations as he stepped into the room, although the sound was muffled, as though he (she had decided it was probably a psycho with long hair from the asylum) stepped. Her throat felt dry, and no will power came to scream. Still….

Keeping her eyes shut, she threw the clock in front of her. '_Betcha didn't expect that,_' she thought. A split second later, that thought was ruined as she heard glass shatter. '_Stupid lunatic people with fast reflexes_' she cursed silently. Okay, her last hope was to run. She felt her leg muscles tense up for the action.

"1, 2, **3!**" She opened her eyes, and suddenly all her previous thoughts left her.

Kagome stared at the figure before her. He stepped forward, and she lost herself in his captivating stare. Molten gold were his eyes, and snow white was his thick hair. Fuzzy white ears pocked their way out of the whiteness, and a traditional red hoari covered his well-built figure.

So many emotions were on his face, but the one that stood out the most both frightened and exhilarated her. Suddenly, a river of unshed tears broke free, and those amber eyes widened as he drew near to comfort her. The schoolgirl paid no heed to her tears, but looked up at him instead. She shivered. If only she could break free of this unknown sadness, and see clearly. Somehow, she felt so glad to see him.

_**This was Inuyasha. Her heart told her so. **_

All of her suppressed memories broke free once more.

**"Feh, human weakling…" **

"**Kagome, just let me protect you." **

"**Inuyasha, osuwari!" **

"**At first, I didn't want you here, but then I realized…that I still want you with me**"

"**I wanted to see you! Because, like her, I couldn't bear to not see you again.**"

**"You don't have to be with me, you know! If you find me sickening, just go." **

**"Inuyasha…I understand." **

**"It must have hurt, Kagome, I'm sorry…" **

**_"…I'm sorry…" _**

"NO! Inuyasha! _Don't come any closer!"_ Kagome shivered again against the wall of her cold, monotonous room. She bit her lip as she looked defiantly at the hanyou. She wouldn't remember if she didn't have to.

…_But she was unhappy without him. _

_…But he didn't want her with him…they weren't meant to be together. _

_…Love across time… that was unheard of…_

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha looked down at her quaking form. His heart broke doubly at the site. '_What should I say?_'

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. She probably looked like a mess right now. "Inuyasha," she cringed at the name, "we don't belong together. Don't you get it? I live in this world, you live in yours…our worlds weren't meant to come cross over."

Inuyasha knelt down beside her, but she drew away. "Kagome—"

"NO! Don't say it!" She stopped and sniffed a little, then looked back up at him. Her eyes were wet with tears, but they were clearer. "I…I loved you. No…I think I still do, but do you love me?"

"I—"

"No!" With that, an irresistible urge came upon Kagome. How she wished she could have died right then and there. Couldn't she have never gone in the well? All it did for her was to eat away at her heart. But she couldn't bear not loving Inuyasha… In one swift movement, she wrapped her arms around the figure in front of her and buried her head into his soft, white hair.

She pressed her face to him, she was way beyond the 'shame and improper' stage. "I know this isn't meant to be. I'm sorry I ever met you. This is all my fault…" she started crying again. "Please, help me…I don't know what's wrong with me…" Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her back. '_He's so warm'_ This just made more tears fall.

_How did she ever come to love him this much?_

Inuyasha's heart was thumping rapidly in his chest. '_Should I tell her_? _It might only make her sad_."

_'You're a half demon, half human. Why would she ever need you for anything?' _

_'I know I'm the one that needs her, but…' _

_'Forget it, you know telling her will only make her hurt even more…' _

_'I know, but…but I have to try' _

Inuyasha made up his mind. Kagome, the thought of Kagome made him happy. Kagome made him feel accepted, loved, and he could never thank her enough for that. It pained him to see her like this.

_He might only be a hanyou, but it was because he's a hanyou that she loved him. _

_Kagome didn't fall in love with a demon, or a human, but a hanyou… _

_Kagome fell in love with him, just the way he was…_

_…and being a hanyou, being who he was…_

_…he could help her…_

He tightened his hold on her. He breathed in her scent. He loved Kagome, and he wouldn't let anything get in between that. Not his heritage, not Kikyo, not time…

**_"Kagome…I love you." _**

And all time drew still.

………………………………………..

**Suzu – Okay. Draaaammmaaaaa! Anyways, review and tell me what you think. I know this chapter was short, but I have a case of writer' s block. Plus, I'm not that great at fluff, but, of course, I can't rate fluff either. Did you guys like it, even a little? **

**Suzu- Remember, guess the passage at the beginning of the chapter! If you want to take a challenge, guess all of the quotes appearing when Kagome's memories come back again. Bye everyone, see you next chapter! **


	20. Giving Up My Heart

**Suzu –(tear tear, rub rub) Thank you, reviewers! I haven't gotten so many reviews for one posting ever since I reposted my story… (Yes, I know, it's very sad) I now have over 110 reviews, if you count the ones I had before. (73)**

**Congratulations to these people for actually guessing the passage last time! Yes, it was in the second volume of Inuyasha, where he and Sesshomaru- sama were facing off in their father's grave. **

**1. midnight-wolf-314 **

**2. ****SacheyoPriestess**

**SacheyoPriestess, did you get the email that I sent you? Anyway, hug you two! (Glomp) And here's a virtual cookie. (Give). Hmmm… I think you're all female so it should be okay to hug you… midnight-wolf-314, are you female? (Worries in the corner) I'm sorry, but I couldn't get to your email on the profile page…now that I mention it, I should have looked up your gender on the profile page…ulgh. **

**Suzu- Anyway, the point is, I'm really happy. These reviews motivate me to write, otherwise, I'll go back to the evil SAT books (at my age, very sad). **

**Reviewers :**

**(Sorry, I only included the reviews I got for the most recent posting. I really couldn't dig through them all…please forgive me!) - Whew, your pennames are so diverse! Did I make any mistakes? **

**SacheyoPriestess** –Yah, we're a lot alike! I also like my things exact, plus, I'm a female that…ahem…was 13 in January…

**hexlex** –thank you for being addicted, oops, I didn't mean it that way. I mean, thank you for your kind words! I hope to not disappoint you and do a good job!

**doG-GIRL**-yep, he stayed at Kagome's. Where else would we Inuyasha fans want him to stay? He he.

**midnight-wolf-314**-Wow, you think I write fluff well? (shocked, then begins to tear at the corners of her eyes) THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! (Runs off sobbing in ecstasy)

**YuniX-2** –Wow, I did that? Well, thank you for keeping my vocabulary in check. You'd be a great editor, you know…and you're a little like some of my own friends.

**Jolise**-I know, I'm really evil, aren't I? Arigatou, but I guess I like doing that a lot. Cliffies are very good tools for writers.

**lilsango**-That's so sweet. Thanks, and your username is really cute!

**fireyredfairy**- Yep, it is sad. In fact, even I get depressed. However, in the author's note I inserted that got my story booted out for a while, I wrote that it would be a happy ending. I'll say the same now (smile).

**priestessmikala**- Gomen nasai for being cruel. Can I help it? Hmmm…ask Kodaku, she's also on this site.

**Anime4Eternity**-Expect more fluff to come. This story is probably coming to a fluffy part (sigh). What if I mess up?

**lunarcat12** –You sound exactly like me in your review. I hope you're not too sad, though. I work hard to make people happy. (Readers are glare angrily at this point) Okaaay, I work hard to** try** to make people happy. Heh.

**Hellmouth2**- I can't wait for the update either! Yup, I definitely need to get off my lazy habits.

**MoonKitii**- Aaaahhh. Thank you (hug). I hope you bear with me as I keep writing!

**Chinese-freak** – Wow…thanks. You're actually my first reader that has identified himself as male. I never knew I had male readers. Thank youuuuuuu! And here's your update.

**Once again, I apologize for not specifically naming the readers who stuck with me in the stages where I didn't update much, and my fic was, like, 150 pages into the main Inuyasha story 'index'. You guys deserve so much credit! Maybe I should include a special note of thanks at the end of the story for you guys…**

**Suzu- I know you're all anxious to start reading, so I should stop blabbing. That's part of the reason why I didn't include all my thanks this chapter. **

**Suzu- Ohhh…why must I write sap? **

**Kodaku- Your readers want you to… stay strong**

**Suzu- Oh, right. (Puts on her serious face) Yes! We must stay strong! **

**Kodaku- **_You_** stay strong now…bye bye **

**Suzu- …. … **

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 20 **

…………………………………………………………………………………

"_**Kagome…I love you."**_

Kagome stiffened. She bit her lip and tried to pull back from his hug. Inuyasha wouldn't loosen his grasp, only pulled her in tighter. He smelled of pine needles still, after his time in the modern world. "It's alright, Inuyasha. You don't have to preten-"

**"No!"** Inuyasha switched to a softer tone. '_She thought he was pretending?_' He couldn't blame her, but he knew he couldn't comprehend what she'd gone through. "I know I haven't always been there, that I've messed up a lot trying to protect you, but that's not important right now. Even if you don't choose to accept me, I want you to know this." The hanyou's face was staid and somber. "I really do need you with me. I love you, Kagome."

Kagome looked at his striking gold eyes. They were cast downward now, as if in embarrassment or shame. She felt a strange sensation, as if she was floating, and the world was only a mere shadow of its true reality. _Was this real?_

"L-let me go, please…You know this isn't right…"

Inuyasha's heart broke doubly over those words. He grasped her wrists, then let go. "What isn't right, Kagome? Tell me, I'll make it right!"

**I want to change the world for you**

"No, Inuyasha, it's not you." Kagome stopped mid-sentence to look at the hanyou. His snowy bangs reached to his amber eyes, his finely chiseled features were solemn and fierce, but desperate at the moment. She smiled a sad smile.

"You're perfect, Inuyasha. It's me that isn't right." She tried to look down, but his hand caught her chin and made her look at him.

"Kagome, you're my all… I'm sure that…none of us are perfect…but in my eyes, you're the one that's perfect, Kagome." Inuyasha's voice was firm. Tears welled into Kagome's chocolate eyes as she looked at his golden ones, filled with depth and age, will and determination.

**What would I do without you by me? **

Tentatively, she put a hand to Inuyasha's arm, and lifted his clawed hand to her cheek, holding it there. Both of her small pale hands supported his for a while, and a single tear trickled down that side of her face. Her eyes closed in pain for a moment. Words stuck to her throat, and when she tried to speak, all that came out was a barely recognizable rasp.

"_I…I think I love you… too." _

Kagome bit her lip, and more tears came. "Shoot… I love you, too." Sobs came out of her, no matter how she tried to suppress them. Between sobs, she hiccupped and flung herself at the floor. _'I must look really horrible right now'. _Arms wrapped around her and rocked her gently.

**And I can't stop loving you…**

"Heh, I guess we both really messed up. Though, that's okay, Kagome. If you forgive me for my mistakes, you know I won't hold anything against you. You know I would never…"

"But why? Why did it have to turn out this way?" Kagome buried her damp face in her hands. "How can we ever really be together?"

**Because to stop loving you…would be harder than trying to get you to love me back…**

His voice muffled as he gathered her up in his arms into another hug. "Kagome, I'm sorry…really…"

Slowly, the wall that enclosed Kagome's soul opened up.

**I'd never wanted my heart to get hurt again, but if it does hurt once more…I want you to be the one that does it. I trust you, and I give my heart to you because of that…**

……………………………………

_I don't know how I'll ever be able to be with Inuyasha, but I do know I want him to stand by me always. I do know that I want to know the real him, and I'll follow him wherever he leads me. _

_I'm sure that, in the end… that will be our strength…_

……………………………………

Gradually, her sobs were reduced to sniffles. She wrapped her arms around him, too. Even if they couldn't be together, this is all that mattered right now…to be with him…to be with Inuyasha. Her heart eased and she felt her senses come back to her, little by little.

The world felt real again, and even if it hurts, at least I know you'll be with me, and then the pain loses its sting. Kagome smiled a little. It hurt to smile, and the open window blew frigid breezes into the little room. Sitting on the floor made her toes tingle. "Cold…" she whispered.

Inuyasha snapped awake. He had almost fallen asleep, lulled by her scent. "Oh…here, then." He carefully dumped her into his lap. Kagome blushed, and her smile got a little wider. She turned her head to look at Inuyasha, their foreheads touching. His amber eyes got large at this and a blush crept onto his features. Slowly, a shy grin started forming on his face too.

Kagome leaned in and whispered "Now I know I love you, Inuyasha." Their faces were mere millimeters apart, and their noses were touching too, now. Inuyasha's vision zoned in on her eyes. They were shining now. There was still sadness in them, but the hanyou saw something else.

**Hope**

This was Kagome now, the true Kagome. Kind and sweet, and always trying her best to be cheerful. It was her who had given him a second chance for happiness.

Slowly, Inuyasha turned his head a little to cover her lips in a light, feathery kiss. The sensation was a pleasing and pleasurable one, and Kagome felt as if her heart had grown wings. '_His lips are so soft_' she realized, and felt her spine slacken as it betrayed her. It felt good to be loved, to be needed, to love back…

When they broke apart, Kagome was crimson, and Inuyasha was 'fehing' under his breath. The schoolgirl smiled sweetly at the hanyou, the one she wanted to be with, forever and ever. "Hey," she started.

Inuyasha looked up tentatively. "Yeah?"

"You have no idea how foolish I was." Her eyes glistened sadly.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well…" He was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, well…" she flushed heatedly. "I just want to say 'thank you'. Um… I couldn't have done it without you, Inuyasha. I feel like the feelings I have for you are the real thing, and that you're the most important thing to me." Kagome looked up and met his eyes squarely. "Maybe we were meant for each other after all."

Inuyasha looked back at her. Her black, ebony hair hung at her shoulders, a pair of pajamas hung loosely on her figure and her eyes…they conveyed a meaning that was both subtle and physically powerful. "No, Kagome. I don't think there's such a thing as being meant for each other. My mother and father were very different, but they loved each other, didn't they? Maybe the ending of their love wasn't so great, but…" Inuyasha paused and grimaced. "Ulgh, what I'm trying to say is, love forms at the most astonishing places."

Kagome stared. "You have no idea how astonishing. I used to think my ideal guy was, in short, the exact opposite of you." She put a hand to his ears. "But now, I guess my ideal just wasn't for me." A tingle rose at the place where they touched.

Inuyasha smiled reassuringly at her, and pressed her figure to his. His hand brushed her hair, and the warmth of them both flooded through him.

_Kagome, the one who would always enter with a smile, whose sadness pained him as well, whose scent captivated him eternally… I was lost, but now, I am found. _

_I really, really do still want you by my side. _

…………………………………………

Kagome settled herself into his lap and put her face to his chest. Through the red hoari, she could feel the beating of his heart. She smiled, and blessed that rhythm over and over. '_Inuyasha, you're always there for me. Thank you_.' Closing her eyes, she fell asleep in his warm lap, lulled by the steady beat of the one she loved.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Suzu- And so, this chapter was just a bunch of mushy sap. Really not much happened this chapter, but confessions were made, and the problem is half resolved. Ulgh, writing fluff is definitely not my strong point. **

**Kodaku- Suzu was very worried over this chapter. **

**Suzu- (sniff sniff) (cry cry)… maaaaaaaan… why me? **

**Suzu- Oh well, I hope it at least ranked a6 on your 1 to 10 meter. This chapter was almost like a catalyst chapter, I hope that's alright. Moods should brighten now, and if anyone has any last requests on what they want to see in this fiction, ask now. Reviews and requests…I'll be waiting. Ta ta! **


	21. The Legend of Me

**Suzu- (grumble) Auuugghhh, I get embarrassed every time I read chapter 20… **

**Suzu- Hi readers! I'm really happy since I have about 130 reviews now, counting the ones from before! It's always nice to know that what you write is actually being read. Meanwhile, welcome to two of my former readers who I've lost touch with. I think you know who you are. Now, without further ado, let us commence! **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 21**

…………………

Kagome felt wonderful, being by Inuyasha again.

She felt exhilarated, overjoyed, elated, ecstatic; good enough to overcome anything! Right, you get the point.

Okay, one teensy problem. She was still stuck in a really humdrum building with whitewashed walls, i.e. the hospital, her prison, the place where they put Kagome 'cause they thought she was mental.

But_ now that Inuyasha was here, they could escape. _

She finished picking up the last of the glass from the alarm clock/window incident. It was best to pick up any evidence of their being some abnormal events here in this drab little room. Inuyasha stepped over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, indicating that he was ready.

Kagome turned around after depositing the pieces under the bed. Just the site of his white hair, golden eyes, and doggy ears took her breath away. She smiled and hugged the hanyou out of the blue; _to be sure this was real_, Kagome told herself. She burrowed her face into his sleeve.

"Kagome, you don't have to keep hugging me, you know. It's creeping me out." Inuyasha did his best to sound annoyed, but one look at his face and you would have known he was enjoying the attention.

Kagome laughed. "Your expression tells me a different story, Inuyasha."

"So, where are we going, Inuyasha? Could we visit the shrine first? I've got to check on them." Kagome put on a pleading look. "I've got to!"

The hanyou grumbled good-naturedly. "Feh, just get on my back. Anywhere, just as long as it's far away from this place. We're out of here." He smirked and motioned for her to climb on.

Kagome hoisted herself on, piggyback style, and shivered with anxiety. They were together again, they really were.

Slowly, the pair crept outside, and they were gone, riding on the wind under the starlit sky.

……………………………………………..

Another starlit sky blinked overhead in the Feudal Era. It was a damp and foggy night, and things were amiss at the little cottage by Inuyasha Forest.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango called out the window. "What's the matter out there?" Even though they were a married couple, Sango still hadn't given up her practice of calling Miroku 'Lord Monk'. Some would say it was habit, others would say it was a way to distance that roving pervert.

Miroku had sensed a demonic presence outside their home at the middle of the night, so he'd gone out to investigate. Sango couldn't help worrying about him, ever since he'd lost his main defense: the wind tunnel. She put on a light coat, slipped on her sandals, and walked out the door of the house and into the courtyard.

It was pretty dark and foggy outside, and a slight chill crept up her arms as she stepped out into the road to find three figures facing the monk. One of the figures had white hair, and gleaming amber eyes.

Sango took in a sharp breath. "Inuyasha?"

"No, but how fares my tempered little brother? Has he his little mate with him?" The voice was deep and stern, not Inuyasha's.

As the fog cleared up, Sango looked into the eyes of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older, full demon brother. He was dressed in his usual expensive looking armor and garb. At his hip were two swords; the Tenseiga and Tokjin. Jaken, his servant (more like slave) stood by his lord with the two-headed staff. No mistaking who he was now.

Miroku stepped forward. "What are you doing here?"

"No need to be aggressive, monk. Let Rin explain. Rin, come."

Sango expected the same little girl whom Inuyasha and the rest of them had rescued to step out: a mere child of eight. Instead, a pretty girl of eleven, nearly twelve walked out from beneath Sesshomaru's shadow.

At first glance Rin appeared to be a docile young thing, but her eyes brimmed with spirit and innocence. It almost reminded Sango of Kagome. Rin's hair was brushed out and fell to her waist, and big brown eyes and full lips promised beauty in the years to come. She must have outworn her yellow and orange yukata, since she was dressed in a deep violet kimono.

Rin smiled in remembrance at Sango and Miroku. She ran over and bowed respectfully a few feet in front of them. "Sango! Houshi-sama! I have come to see Kagome-oneechan. I've even brought herbs and flowers." Rin straightened and looked around at the empty yard. "Where is she?"

Miroku sighed. "Something tells me that I have a lot of explaining to do." He glanced at the two youkais. "You better come too."

…………………………………………….

Inuyasha landed noiselessly in front of the Higurashi house and let Kagome climb off. Slowly, the two surveyed the area. The grass at the main entrance was still green, and the night air breezed through the trees and buds of flowers. Overhead, the moon shined brightly, luminous and showing signs of an upcoming new moon.

"Whoa, I'm glad that the house was unharmed by the fire." Kagome turned her head to look in the direction of the well! "_No! Inuyasha_, the Bone Eater's Well!" Kagome ran in the direction of the well, Inuyasha following. The shrine house was blackened, and a few of the shafts were creaking. Inside, the well was blackened and misshaped. Parts of it were starting to rub off.

Kagome touched the wood tentatively; afraid the structure would collapse right then and there. "No…no, please…no," she murmured softly.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, his face struggling to remain passive. "I guess that ruins some plans. Kagome…it doesn't matter to…me." But it did matter, and they both knew it. How would Inuyasha live in this world, how could Kagome ever see the friends she'd made in the Sengoku Jidai now?

She stared at the well, unmoving. Finally, the girl said in an uneven voice, "Let's tell Mom and Gramps what I've decided to do."

The two walked into the house without a word. A pleasing aroma wafted from the windows. Kagome heard Inuyasha's stomach growl, and realized she was pretty hungry herself, not that it mattered anymore. Nothing really mattered now. "I guess they got home pretty late, too. Let's hope Sota's asleep, though." Kagome spoke, careful to keep her voice light. As soon as they were in, a blur knocked Inuyasha to the ground.

"Yo Inuyasha! Watcha doin' here?" The blur hugged Inuyasha tightly, and then grinned cheerfully, though dazzled by his own adrenaline. Sota turned to his sister and gave her a big glomp on the arm. "Sis! I'm glad you're home. What took you so long?"

Kagome's heart broke over her oblivious brother. "Sorry, Sota." She smiled weakly. She turned towards the kitchen, where her mom was calling her.

"Kagome! You're home, dear!" Kagome's mom came over and hugged her daughter. "And you brought Inuyasha! How wonderful, I'm making late night soumen (A/N: noodles)."

A figure walked into the room. "Kagome. I know you want to talk." The figure was dressed in his usual casual shrine keeper attire. Gramps looked weary, and nodded at Inuyasha to join them too. "Come to the living room. Sota, you go with your mother to help her with the soumen."

Kagome walked stiffly behind her grandfather as Inuyasha squeezed her hand. Slowly, they entered the dimly lit room and sat down on the couch.

"Kagome, did you see what happened to the well?" His aged voice questioned her sadly, hesitantly.

"Yes, Gramps," Kagome looked up, tears beginning to form, and wiped them away indignantly. "Please don't worry about us!" she hurried on, "Even if we stay in this era…" Kagome stopped when Gramps put up a hand.

"There is still time to go through."

Kagome had never heard her grandfather sound so sad and tired.

"Yes, the well will totally deteriorate in a short time, but it is still possible for you two to pass through it…" The old shrine keeper took a quivering breath. "…One last time."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "Nani? No…you don't have to…" The hanyou looked at the ground, cursing himself. Silence floated amidst the trio.

"Gramps…" Kagome hugged her grandfather, tears trailing down her face. "I'm sorry…I really am."

"I'm sorry too. Maybe I should just…" Inuyasha looked at the shrine keeper, who had so often tried to ward him off with sutras. Oh, why didn't he just do that now?

"No need to be sorry. Kagome, you belong in that other era now." The old man smiled a little. "I will be the only grandfather in history who has a granddaughter that crossed between times and completed the Shikon No Tama. It is a thing to be proud of."

"I'll make you proud, Gramps. I really will." Kagome sobbed silently in his lap, reminding herself of all those legends, all those stories that she never believed were real. Were those days just a hazy dream, or was this not reality. Would she wake up to find herself fourteen again, going to school, and having a normal life?

Now, she could be considered a legend herself.

…………………………………………………

The pale dawn mist circled around the shrine grounds. The sun cast a reddish hue, and blanketed the land in its warmth, promising a new day. One girl, a hanyou, an old man, and a woman stood at the Bone Eater's Well.

"Kagome…I love you, dear. Be safe. I would have begged you to stay under other circumstances, but I know you've found what every woman yearns for. Your father would have wanted his daughter to be happy, too." Kagome's mother kissed her daughter and cradled her close. Kagome hugged her mother back.

"W-when will we tell Sota?" Kagome forced back the chocking feeling in her throat.

"When he is ready, Kagome." The shrine keeper answered. "Maybe his intuition already tells him the truth. Sota is a good boy, he will understand. But now is the time for action, there is no need to hinder you two further. The well won't wait forever."

_Pace by pace, girl and hanyou walked hand in hand, towards their future._

_Step by step, their footsteps echoed on the sodden wood._

_In the background, a woman's muffled sobs were heard._

_Girl and hanyou stepped up to the well, and jumped._

Maybe it took only a second; maybe that second lasted all eternity. Inuyasha grasped Kagome's hand, offering her strength. Kagome's heart fluttered as the well shifted them through time. The last sound she heard from her native time, the present era, and the time she had left behind brushed her ear.

_"A legend of a maiden who tamed a hanyou, purified the jewel, and traveled between ages. I will tell that legend to everyone I meet, Kagome, my only granddaughter…Kagome Higurashi…the girl who loved across time." _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Suzu- (sob sob) That's it for this chapter. It was mezzo length, but pretty important. This fanfiction's not done yet, though! Review and read the resolution, next time! **

**Suzu- Show a little love, review this fic! Who will be the 60th reviewer to be shown on the little number thingy? **


	22. Sesshomaru's Departure

**Disclaimer- It's true I don't own Inuyasha…I would have told you I did, but I've already told you I don't in just about all the chapters before this one… **

**Suzu- This chapter is basically a catalyst, but a very sweet one. Read and enjoy, please. Thanks for your support. **

…………………………

**Chapter 22**

……………………………

It was a deep, dark night that held its breath, disturbed only by the rustling of the breeze through the untended brush and vegetable plots that surrounded a small wooden cottage. Inside, a variety of beings ringed a blazing fire. There was a demon lord, his henchmen, a pretty, young girl, a monk with a kind and humorous face, and a dangerous looking tajiya.

"Kagome told me…she told me she would leave us. She told me to not stop her! I…" Sango's voice broke. "I let her go. It was what she wanted." A tear trickled down her face, leaving a trail that glowed in the orange firelight.

"However, she entrusted the Shikon No Tama to Inuyasha…she said that it was what he had wanted all along. It probably broke her heart, thinking those thoughts…" Sango murmured, her voice trailing off.

Sesshomaru's eyes contemplated the story so far. His face remained emotionless, but you could see in his eyes that the demon was registering what had happened. Finally, he spoke.

"You already told me that the fox kit delivered the jewel to that girl before she was sucked into the well. How did my brother reach her era without the jewel's aid, is it not impossible to traverse the realms without the magic shards?"

"Aye, but somehow, there was one more shard that had been driven into the legendary Goshinboku tree. Inuyasha used it to enter the realm of Kagome-san." Miroku winced at the memory of the hanyou, never before seen so crazed and desperate.

Rin cried out, "Inuyasha-kun! Kagome-oneechan! Are they alright? Why have they not returned?"

Sango looked at the moon outside bitterly. It would be the new moon soon. Each month of the quest, during the new moon, they had hidden Inuyasha from outsiders, until more and more people eventually found out.

"I don't know." Silence once more lapsed across the room.

"And so… what can I say?" Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully, while the rest of the people/youkai ringing the fire in the little room stared at him with varying expressions.

"Miroku-sama… don't push yourself." Rin offered kindly. The monk smiled sweetly at Rin, appreciating her comment. "My my, Rin-chan … what a kind girl you are, so unlike--"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, LECHER" Sango brandished a gleaming boomerang and let momentum and old habit guide it down towards the monk's head. Unfortunately for Miroku, Sango had left the Hirakotsu in the room from her unfinished polishing job. It was within easy reach and proved to be quite useful in these certain little predicaments.

"So the Shikon No Tama has erased the filly's memories, and my thick-headed little brother has gone to retrieve her from the mortal era, is that right?" Sesshomaru glared at the fire, as if focusing on it would provide a sufficient explanation.

Miroku regained his composure. "Yes. So far, they have not returned. It has been almost two weeks since he left…three weeks since Kagome-san has left us."

"_Aaiii!_ Kagome-oneechan has entered the mystical other realm. I hope she is alright!" Rin clasped her hands together and wailed at the 'horrid' prospect of it all

"Rin! Desist from such horrid noises!" Jaken proceeded to tap Rin smartly in the head with his staff, but stopped abruptly as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes towards him.

The tajiya sighed inwardly. "Meanwhile, there is nothing to do but wait." Sango bluntly concluded. "Kagome would not have wanted us to mope around. If your business with her cannot wait, then stay here with us, if you choose." Sango stood up and stretched, tired.

Sesshomaru stood up as well. "No need. We will camp out somewhere near the woods and wait for them to appear from that enchanted well of theirs. I have farewells to say to my disgraceful brother."

Sango and Miroku both turned his way, startled.

"Farewells?"

…………………………………………….

Slowly, Kagome crawled out of the well in Inuyasha Forest. The sky overhead was drenched in shining stars, and the grass underneath her grew in thick, lush clumps. The air lay damp and foggy tonight. All around her, trees towered from the ground. _'So different from home'_. She glanced up to see the god tree.

'Maybe not that different'. Kagome could feel tears welling up at the corners of her eyes again. She sniffed, and then wiped them on her sweater. She glanced down at her clothes again, with more care this time. '_You're the only things I have to remind me of home left._' She shook her head, trying to stop the rush of self-pitying thoughts. '_Pull yourself together_.'

Inuyasha jumped out of the well a split second after her, his red hoari soiled to a dusty color. "Augh! The wells caving in!"

Kagome peered at the well. It was indeed starting to fall apart, as if the wood of the tree of time had finally did its job, and it was time to finally go. The wood corroded as if touched by acid, and gradually formed a pile of mush on the grass: _compost_. She watched Inuyasha curse the deformed well and smiled.

"Feh." The hanyou reached inside the folds of his fire-rat hoari to extract a glowing, miniscule shard. Slowly, it floated to the air, a shining sliver of rosy light, shimmering in the dark forest. It lit up both the hanyou's and Kagome's awed faces.

A voice echoed through the forest as the last remaining piece of the jewel glowed brighter. It sounded like the woman from Kagome's dreams.

'_It is finally time for the Shikon No Tama to go from this world. The cycle of evil should stop now. Finally, both my soul and the demon's may go to their proper afterlives. It was the lingering soul of one like to me that allowed me to finally take action, for it has been too long already. I believe her name was…Kikyo. She and I are like souls. Please, young miko, do your best to purify this land. _'

A fierce breeze swept through the forest, and the glimmer disappeared. Both figures stood there, until Kagome spoke up.

"Kikyo and Midoriko-san _are_ like souls. That makes sense." Kagome mused out loud. "It was the evil, base desires of mortal men who fused with demons that led to their demise. Kikyo played an important role in history…I'm glad."

Inuyasha followed up Kagome's sad smile. "I'm glad for her too. She was indeed an important figure in all our lives" he stopped, seeing Kagome smile a little mischievously. "…But not the _most_ important person in my life."

"And who might that be?" Kagome chorused slyly, only to have her breath taken away when Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Heh. Quit teasing, Kagome." Inuyasha smirked down at the embarrassed, but fuming girl in his arms. "Alright, we're going to Miroku's place!"

"Nani? Not like this we aren't!" Kagome argued hotly. '_Ahh! When did he learn to do that? And he says I'm the one doing the teasing!_'

Inuyasha peered down at her quizzically, but was laughing inside. "Of course we are. It's the fastest. If I gave you a piggyback, you'd bump into the branches. Instead, I'll hold you out like so and let you clear away the underbrush." The hanyou grinned, amber eyes flashing.

"Humph." Kagome pretended to pout, but was enjoying the mutual relationship. She felt a soft glow inside whenever she looked at Inuyasha, not to mention how she felt when he kissed her.

Inuyasha leaped, and raced through the forest with considerable speed. He was careful to brush away any brambles that might scratch Kagome, despite his earlier comment. The forest smelled of a fresh pine and evergreen scent, with damp, foggy moisture. Suddenly, his nose picked up a different scent—a demon! Not to mention, a certain demon.

"I thought we'd cleared our differences up…" he growled under his breath.

Kagome noticed something bothering Inuyasha. "What is it?" she asked.

"We'll find out soon enough…" he assured her.

Following his comment, they leaped through the last trees and came out near a grassy clearing. Sure enough, three figures stood in front of them. Inuyasha let Kagome down on the grass.

A girl raced towards them. She had on an expensive looking violet kimono that glowed in the moonlight. When her silky mass of raven locks were pushed aside, Kagome recognized the face of Rin. She looked older, and showed shadowy signs of womanhood underneath the cherubic exterior.

"Kagome-oneechan!" The girl bowed slightly before she hugged Kagome. "I thought you were in the other realm!"

"I was Rin, but I'm back now." Kagome smoothed down Rin's hair. It still stung a little at the mention of her modern day era, but the pain was starting to cut less.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha looked coolly at his brother, who stared icily back. "What's the matter, Sesshomaru? Didn't we compromise?"

The elder sibling smiled slightly, though it was an emotionless gesture. "I have come to entrust Rin in your mate's care."

"What—when did I take a mate!" The hanyou burst out, rose coloring his face, earning a quirked eyebrow at his behavior from the elder demon.

Sesshomaru remained fixated and calm. "I'm leaving with Jaken for a few months to secure the western border of our late father. There are many there who start to rebel and need to be brought back under the Western Empire." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "It would not do to let those rebellions go on. I am traveling to fixate the western lands and secure them under the family's name once more."

"I will miss Sesshomaru-sama so, but I am prepared." Rin chirruped lightly. "He says I am to stay with you for a while to learn how to become a woman."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Is that so, Rin…Why let me teach you?"

Rin laughed pleasantly. "It's because Sesshomaru-sama says he is not quite adept at such things." She ignored the glance from Jaken and the expression on Sesshomaru's face. "I'm always growing now, and if I am to be taken to court as a brought up young lady, it is essential for me to learn from you."

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked from Rin to Sesshomaru and back again. Did the demon lord intend to adopt the girl and introduce her to society? Finally, looking at the hopeful stare of the younger girl, Kagome gave in.

The older female took Rin's hands and held them as a gesture of sincerity. "I guess it's fine, Rin. Of course, Inuyasha…um…" Kagome flushed heatedly. "Ah… Inuyasha and _I_ don't have plans about where to live…or…or--" She stopped and smiled sheepishly, trailing her eyes to the hanyou to ask for help.

Inuyasha noticed the glance and decided to chip in a few words. His brother was a nuisance, but that little girl was not so bad. She kinda reminded him of Kagome.

"It should be fine. Rin can wander around with us, or stay with Miroku, Sango, or Kaede-baachan." He shrugged casually. "Feh, it's not like were in this state forever, Kagome."

His words were graced with a radiant smile from Rin, a sigh of relief from Jaken, and a slight posture change in his demonic half-brother. Kagome's glance of warmth and love made him flush contentedly as well.

The hanyou sighed. Why did this stuff always happen to him? Seeing another glance from Sesshomaru, he quickly coughed to cover up his sigh.

"Sesshomaru-sama, we should be leaving." Jaken started in a half pleading, half whining tone. "The night is wearing on."

"You're right. We must travel quickly, just like old times, before Rin joined us." Sesshomaru's face remained stoic, but a tiny spark of remorse was in his eyes. "Take care, Rin."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The young girl ran up to her guardian and gave him a hug. Then, looking up and smiling much like the first time she'd met him, Rin added, "Please promise to come back."

The demon lord's mouth tightened at the fact that Rin still made him promise this after all these years, but promised anyways.

"I will."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Suzu- I know, short chapter it is… but it ties up some loose ends in this story. Meanwhile, we got a glimpse of the cute new relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha. **

**Will Kagome find a life in the Sengoku Jidai? This fic isn't over yet. Stick around for the next chapter. **

**Okay, this is your cue, **

**REVIEW! **


	23. When Love Continues

**Suzu- Error in the last chapters, guys. From a recent reading of a manga translation online, a new occurrence has been brought forth. **

**Sesshomaru's sword, Tokjin, no longer exists. It was broken in a battle with Mourymaru. **

**Suzu- Meanwhile, we'll just go on with our lives…**

……………………………………………………………

**Chapter 23**

……………………………………………………………

_Sploosh! _

"INUYASHA!" Kagome squealed when the hanyou decided to kick some puddle water on her. A damp puddle on the ground was hard to resist and she decided to flick some his way too.

The trees had parted and given way to a grassy slope going down at a forty degree angle. Small patches of dampness and collected dew littered the ground new them. Beyond, Kagome could see the hints of stars and a deep blue night.

Rin smiled delightedly at the scene. "Oh! I'm on Kagome-oneechan's side."

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened as both girls dipped their hands in the water and chased after him down the grassy slope. The moon was still out and the fog furled and unfurled around them. A few minutes ago, Inuyasha had agreed to foster Rin, and now, this is how the girl repaid him. Secretly, he was laughing inside. Feh, like he'd ever show it on the outside.

Smirking, Inuyasha bounded down the hill; wind tousling his silken hair back and red robes flying. There was no way they could catch a half demon. He closed his eyes and savored the adrenaline.

"Come back here, Inuyasha!" Kagome skidded down the slope, trying to keep her skirt down at the same time. Rin was running beside her, and pretty fast for a girl her age, Kagome noticed. She must be physically fit to keep up with Sesshomaru, though.

The grass rustled as she made her way down. In fact, Kagome was pretty sure this was the very hill Mistress Centipede had chased her up on that fateful day. It was right beyond this hill that she had met Inuyasha. And here she was, running down along the same hill with Inuyasha by her side.

She loved the Sengoku Jidai. The air smelled sweeter and cleaner than ever, and the faces of the people she loved surrounded her in this era just like in the modern era. Now appointed protector of the land, she would do her best to keep this place beautiful.

"Inuyasha-kun! Watch out!" Rin shouted. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts in time to see Inuyasha jump up, if a little clumsily, and clear a fence and vegetable plots, onto the roof of the wooden cottage. Her breath caught.

"_Sango and Miroku's home_," she whispered, skidding to a halt as her shoes hit a dirt road.

…………………………………………..

Sango was busily patching in the main room. Their guests had left, but she wasn't in the mood to go back to sleep. The night was wearing thin, anyways. The needle got out of position and poked into her thumb.

"Kuso!" she muttered as she wiped the blood off on the floor. Imagine her, a born demon slayer, darning winter clothes in her free time instead of exterminating demons. She sighed. Father had always said that the work which took the least glory, but had to be done, was the most honorable work. Besides…the tajiya stared down at her swollen belly and smiled.

The baby was coming soon. A coat was needed to keep him or her warm. A sense of pride chased all other thoughts away. Footsteps walked up beside her. Sango looked up to see Miroku and grimaced. The baby better not turn out to be a lecher like the dad. But if it turned out to be male, Sango had a pretty good feeling it would take after the Miroku family.

Seeing his wife look at her stomach, then at him, Miroku had a pretty good idea that she was thinking about his family's womanizing gene. He chuckled hesitantly to meet Sango's expression.

"Eh…is it kicking a lot, Sango? Must be a boy, then." The houshi did his best to keep his tone light.

Sango smiled slyly up at him. "I don't know. Female babies that come from the tajiya line are pretty fierce."

Miroku envisioned Sango in her exterminating uniform, brandishing her boomerang. He thought of all the lumps and burning slaps. Okaaayyy, no arguing there.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard on the roof. It sounded like an overly large bird had landed. Only large birds didn't swear or say 'feh'.

_Was it possible? Or was it too much to hope for? _

They looked at each other knowingly, faces lit up with hope and anxiety. Rushing to the door, they walked out to the crisp night air.

……………………………………..

The door of the cottage swung open a few seconds after Kagome had whispered the words of her friends' names. Behind the roughened wood, two anxious faces appeared. Kagome's legs turned to jelly at the sight, but somehow, she mustered enough energy to run towards them. Rin laughed and ran with her.

"Kagome!" Sango's eyes lighted with happiness. The schoolgirl (maybe not anymore) ran towards the tajiya, suddenly stopping short to glance at Sango's midsection. Rin followed behind, smiling at the contagious joy surrounding the area.

"What?" Sango asked, suddenly self-conscious. "Is something wrong?"

Kagome looked up to reveal happy tears. "Sango, your baby…it's been such a long time…I…" She laughed and wiped her eyes. "It's coming soon."

Sango huffed. She had never imagined the day would come either. She, Sango, the fiercest demon exterminator in the village, almost ready to deliver a life into the world. It was really queer. A thump on the back interrupted her thoughts.

"Yo, Sango, Miroku…going to give me a welcome home?" Inuyasha smirked at them as he tapped his foot impatiently into the ground.

Miroku smiled back, mischievously. "So, how was your trip?"

The hanyou rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you all the trouble I went through to get Kagome to--"

"Eeh? Get Kagome to do what? To what, to what, Inu-baka? Tell me in our man to man talk, starting now." Miroku slung an arm over the flustered hanyou and led him to the back of the house.

"It's not like that! Get your sick little mind out of the--" Inuyasha's voice died down as Miroku dragged him away from where Sango, Kagome, and Rin were standing.

Sango looked at Kagome and a new thought came to her head. She turned to face Rin and Kagome, taking both their hands.

"Kagome, Rin, this is the perfect opportunity for us to talk." She quirked an eyebrow. "You know-girl talk. Rin, this is the perfect lesson for you to learn some feminism, like Sesshomaru wanted you to know. Let's go inside."

"Uh…Sango, you don't have to…" Kagome stuttered out as Sango also dragged Kagome inside the cottage door.

"Well, I think it's the perfect time for me to learn something." Rin chirruped behind Sango as Kagome sighed and moaned in protest, but sat down on the cool wooden floor anyway.

"Kagome…" Sango started. "Has Inuyasha confessed yet?"

Rin's eyes opened wide, and both of the spectators leaned in to hear Kagome's answer.

She blushed. "Uh…" Finally, red with effort and embarrassment, Kagome let her head bob up and down a little, signifying 'yes'.

"Really? I think that's wonderful, Kagome! It took him long enough. I mean, like, it was no secret!" Sango laughed happily while steam poured out of Kagome's ears and her face flushed a deeper red color.

Rin scooted up to pat Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome-oneechan, did Inu-kun propose to you?" she whispered into the little circle the threesome had formed. Ah, the holy circle of girl-talk…

Kagome's head shot up and her mouth opened wide. "NANI?" Immediately, a hand clasped her lips shut as Kagome mumbled incoherent words to herself.

"What, what, Kagome. Speak up!" Sango teased cheerfully.

_'Like he ever would…anytime soon, anyway…' _Kagome's eyes were downcast and her face fell slightly at the thought. '_Ahhh! Not like I'm desperate for him to make me his mate or anything! Hey! I shouldn't be thinking this way!_' Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts, her face taking on the shade of a tomato for the umpteenth time in…like…a day.

"He didn't?" Sango's face turned mock solemn as her violet eyes twinkled with enthusiasm. "Hmmm….we can arrange it so he does soon enough…"

"Oh yes!" Rin clamored for her say. "I think that Inu-kun really is better off voicing his feelings. It's obvious anyway…" she tossed her silky hair cheerfully.

………………………………….

At the other side of the cottage, another exciting, intriguing, very beguiling talk was taking place…

"Ah yes, Inuyasha…I can find so many flaws in your approach to Lady Kagome! We're all very glad that you talked to the expert, eh?" Miroku flashed a placid smile.

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "Expert? Expert, you say? This is the perverted guy who got a zillion bumps and bruises before anything clicked! Besides, what happened with me and Kagome is not anything you need to know about." He folded his arms protectively.

Miroku eyes narrowed, and a serious look dawned on his face. "What you need to do is to take your romance above the G-rated level, man…Try something other than risking your hide to save her, not that it isn't romantic or anything…but that it's kind of tiring after a while. (A/N: the fans would all like some extreme sap)"

Inuyasha flinched.

"As I was saying, try setting up a romantic aura. Something to attract her to you-"

Inuyasha's fist made contact with Miroku's head. He didn't know when he'd have the guts to love Kagome openly, but he had a feeling it would be sometime soon. Step number one was to get Sango and Miroku out of the picture.

So much for another interesting talk…

…………………………………

Kagome's head leaned down as she dozed softly by the wall of the second bedroom. The sky outside was developing a soft gray shade, but she was still exhausted from everything that had happened. The room was cool and damp at dawn.

Actually, she was daydreaming/dreaming about Inuyasha…it was making her go crazy. Sango and Miroku had both gone to make an early trip to Kaede's to tell her and Shippo the good news of Kagome and Inuyasha's return. She was left here to sleep. She didn't know where Inuyasha was.

A soft creak brought her senses to the vibrations on the floor. Her heart pounded with swirling emotions as the steps got closer and closer.

Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping form of Kagome. She looked so lovely, her fair face surrounded by ebony locks as her lashes caressed her cheeks. Her scent was so alluring and gentle…he needed to get closer to smell it better… He bent down to surround her shoulders in his arms and closed his eyes as his mind filled with feeling and affection. Man, she was so soft.

Kagome's heart froze at the same time when strong arms encircled her shoulders and warm breath tickled her neck. Her whole body melted and yielded. It felt so right, having him put his head in the nook of her chin. She could feel the pulsing vibrations as a contented purring sound came out of Inuyasha's throat. Slowly, the rhythm of her own heart grew instep with his, beating in earnestness with all its love.

She shifted her weight so that she was wrapped deeper in his embrace. Snuggling down to his chest, she took in the warm aura pulsating from him to herself, from herself to him.

Inuyasha responded to the movement by nuzzling the top of her head as his grasp slid down to her waist. Comfortable, he fell into a deep sleep, hearing her breathing patterns match his.

The couple slept soundly as they finally got their well deserved rest after all the tears and misunderstandings. A tender blanket of love and warmth surrounded the little cove in the wall as they hugged one another.

………………………………………….

**Suzu- (nearly dies from all the sap she wrote a little ways earlier) I have learned that, in fact, sap is well appreciated on this Earth. So, in a desperate attempt to do something nice for the readers, I wrote the above passage and nearly killed myself doing it… I hope you enjoyed it… I will work harder to write better fluff in the future. **

**So, I did my part…now you do yours and REVIEW! By the way, the fluff increases in the story at this time. How is Inuyasha going to get Kagome to become his mate? **


	24. Of Commitment

**Disclaimer- No, I don't own Inuyasha… I guess I wouldn't really be here if I did… **

**Suzu- Yah! SCHOOL IS OUT! (Actually, two more days…) Okay, so that's good and all, but I'm sure that you'll all like this chapter as a present in celebration of summer break. I'll be a freshman next year (ninth grade), so wish me luck! **

**Listening to a nice Japanese song as I write makes me in a very good mood. Maybe I'll practice fluff today. I've been reading some fluffy material to try and toughen up… People have been saying it needs more romance, so…**

…………………………………………………

**Chapter 24 **

…………………………………………………

Warm…

Everything was so warm…

She was so warm…

Inuyasha nuzzled her soft hair as her breathed in her intoxicating scent. His mind drifted in slow, lazy hazes. He couldn't really sort out anything at the moment except the heat, the heat all around him and the one building inside of himself. He growled possessively. Heat and need…his teeth were centimeters from her collarbone…

His mind clicked and sent him a flashing warning signal. No! Kagome wasn't his… their relationship was way too undeveloped. To do that to her now, as she was sleeping, wouldn't be right. He didn't want to rush into anything. Their relationship was so precious to him, like the delicate crystal of one of the statues in his mother's old house. The hanyou's eyes snapped open.

Groaning, he reluctantly pulled himself away from her. Another few moments together and he was a goner for sure. Dusting off his hoari as if to brush off any lingering wisp of that enticing scent, Inuyasha stood and stepped away from the sleeping form of Kagome. From a few feet away, Inuyasha traced the lines of her face with his piercing golden eyes, not allowing his gaze to linger any lower.

As if she sensed his attention, Kagome's eyes fluttered open sleepily. Her chocolate brown eyes softened as she saw Inuyasha a few feet away.

"Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome whispered shyly, as if testing the impact of those words in the air as well as speaking to him. Her face flushed over suddenly. Kami, she must have realized that they had been snuggling up to each other in their sleep.

Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at her every feature. Kagome was too perfect. He felt a flare from her. Ulgh, what bad timing for him to be thinking about mating…she was in heat too.

The beat of his heart was thumping in his ears as he opened his mouth to speak. "U…um…Kagome, th-there's a thing in the demon world. It's called…m…mating." A bright red shade came across both faces simultaneously. Inuyasha forced himself to continue, feeling the urgent pulsing of his heart as he spoke.

"When a male demon…er…likes a female demon—ah! It could be a human too!" Kagome's blush deepened as she realized he was talking about them…and their own love. "Okay, so when he likes her…he takes her as his mate, but first he…he marks her. A mark is to show other demons that she's his mate, not anyone…anyone else's. That's when he bites her…" Inuyasha pointed to his own collarbone. "…right here."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. This was a crucial point in their relationship. He would be so lost if she said 'no'. "Do you think we should…um…become ma--?"

He didn't get a chance to finish. The door swung open at that exact instant and a small shape hurled itself at Kagome, totally breaking the atmosphere. Kagome flinched in surprise, and then started laughing when she realized who it was.

"Oh, how I've missed you Shippo!" Kagome hugged his form to hers.

"Kagome! What took you and Inuyasha so long? I was so worried." Little tears eked their way down his cheeks. "I'm so glad you came back, though!" he squealed.

"Aye, child. We were all worried for ye and Inuyasha." The figure of Kaede, Sango, Rin and Miroku stood in the door way. Kirara was perched on Sango's shoulder, clearly indicating how they got here.

Light was streaming in through the window and open door. The sun was high up in the middle of the clean blue sky. Kagome and Inuyasha had had no idea it was already around noon.

Kagome giggled and looked at Shippo apologetically. "Sorry, Shippo, Kaede-baachan, but I was having some amnesia problems. It's okay now." Her face lit up all of the sudden.

"Oh! I just remembered!" Digging inside her skirt pocket, she retrieved a little wrapped bonbon. "This is for you, Shippo. I don't think I'll be getting anymore for you though. You see, the well closed off." Kagome glanced down sadly, and then looked at Shippo and towards Kaede, Sango, and Miroku.

"That's why I'll be staying here."

A moment of silence passed in the small room. Then, Kaede spoke up.

"Kagome, I might be selfish saying this, but I feel that thee has made a good choice."

"Yeah, Kagome! I'm so glad you decided to stay here with us!" Shippo happily wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist again, making Inuyasha eye him dangerously.

"Yes. That way, Inuyasha and Kagome can be together forever." Rin giggled girlishly as she chanted 'together forever' in a singsong voice, causing both Inuyasha and Kagome to blush furiously.

Sango sat down next to them with a grunt and patted Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, I think everyone here is glad you decided to stay. We will all help you get settled in."

Miroku chuckled as he added, "…with Inuyasha."

And this time, no one argued with his perverted mind. Perhaps it was because he spoke some truth. Although Inuyasha and Kagome did both look at each other during the last comment; and the rest of the people there did notice both of the young couple flush after eye contact.

……………………………………….

"Nani! Festival, tonight?"

"Mm hm, it's about time we all did something to cheer ourselves up. After all, the festival is to honor you, the new protector of the village." Sango winked cheerfully, indicating there was more to it than that.

"Not only that, but there will be activities and games, like the flower picking contest for sweethearts!" Rin smiled sweetly. "I would join if I had a sweetheart…"

"But I'm not even prepared yet…I don't have a--" Kagome started to argue.

"Don't be silly, Kagome. If we rode on Kirara for the whole time we were away, it wouldn't have taken us from early dawn to noon. In fact we spent time telling the villagers to get ready for the festival and buying clothes for you…and Inuyasha." Sango added with a 'hint-hint' attitude.

Rin proceeded to skip to the corner of the house to retrieve a basket. Opening it, she gently pulled out a spring green, shimmering yukata with elegant silver brocade designs. It looked very expensive.

She held it in front of Kagome as Sango proceeded to the basket. "This is my favorite yukata! Sesshomaru-sama left some clothes for me at Sango's before we went to meet you and Inuyasha-kun."

"And this is mine." Sango pulled out a glossy kimono of a deep, majestic purple. The magenta lacing around it had a new sheen that gleamed in the sun and would look ravishing by moonlight. "I altered it myself since I wouldn't really fit into it anymore with the baby and all." Sango added, laughing. "Go find your kimono."

"Guys, you shouldn't have..." Kagome smiled widely as her spirit lifted even higher than before. "It would have been too much money…" even as she spoke, Kagome couldn't help but lift a kimono from the basket also. She gasped when she saw it.

It was a pale, delicate pink. Newly finished white borders decorated the edges. A cherry blossom design spread from the center like a maze made of lace. The touch of the cloth boasted that it was made of silk.

"You bet it cost a lot…but we all chipped in, and the villagers were more than happy to gather 'round its best seamstresses to make it for their new miko." Sango smiled happily at the look on Kagome's face. "By the way, I added the borders. Inuyasha better like it."

Kagome couldn't speak; she just hugged them both tightly.

After a minute, Rin piped up. "C'mon, it's getting late. We should get ready. No doubt Miroku-sama (A/N: remember, he's lord monk!) is helping Inu-kun."

………………………………………

It was true. A certain lecherous monk was helping Inuyasha get ready. In the main village house where Kaede attended to the village meetings, fabric was the talk of the day.

"Inuyasha, please do wear this. I know you'd rather not go to the festival, but it will be great fun!" Miroku sighed as he thought of all the pretty girls in their kimonos, especially his dear Sango.

Inuyasha popped a vein. "Monk, you know I have no patience for PINK!" Fuming he tossed the robe away. One of the tailors quickly whisked it away.

"Very well," Miroku's calm composed face smiled happily. "I knew you would be difficult. And that is why I had the village make several robes for you. Luckily, they were more than happy to oblige."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. "'More than happy'? I'm the hanyou that burned the village fifty-three years ago! I'm part youkai!"

Miroku continued smiling, but his eyes flashed and his face grew more serious. "Inuyasha, you're no longer an outcast in this village. You've saved the townspeople from several neighboring demons already. From the stories Lady Kaede tells the kids about you and Kagome, I would say they look up to you as a hero."

Inuyasha shut up at this remark. He didn't know what else to say, but his heart soared at the moment.

Grinning from ear to ear again, Miroku snapped his fingers. At his beckon, a seamstress and a male tailor both came out with a black and purple robe with a mountain and cloud design. They flipped it right side up and looked hopefully at the hanyou.

"Like, no like, my friend?" Miroku looked quizzically over at him. "Just say you want it and it shall be yours!" he added with a flourish as the two townspeople grinned again.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't think that robe would suit me." Inuyasha told the villagers, feeling a little sympathetic that he was turning their beautiful creation down. To Miroku, he added with a hiss, "You should know that isn't my color."

The houshi smiled brightly. "I know! In fact, that was the robe I wanted. It suits me, you know." To the two robe makers he added, "Please do put that in the third room by the hall. I believe I would like that robe." Nodding, the man and woman left happy.

"Feh, I should have known you would use this opportunity to help your greedy self." Inuyasha snorted.

Next came an orange robe built with puppy dog faces all over.

Inuyasha and Miroku both shook their heads profusely as soon as it was displayed.

The one after looked a lot like Sesshomaru's robe, except the green replaced the purple.

After a minute of shocked silence from Inuyasha (he didn't want anything to do with his half brother), Miroku told the two villagers to give it to Rin, so she could bring it to Sesshomaru when he returned.

The next robe had a deep blue sheen. It was made of silk. It would have made an okay choice for Inuyasha, but the maker would not let go of it and decided to keep it for himself in the end.

Finally, a robe caught Inuyasha's eye. A clerk brought it in simply and left, eyeing it enviously.

"Miroku, I want that one."

"Eh? My, my…It is a pretty one." His eyes widened when he felt the material with his hand. "But that's not any human made material. It's made from the thread of a venomous giant moth demon. (A/N: normal moths don't shoot thread, but since it's a demon, I guess it's alright. Remember Gatenmaru? ) But it would take ages for anyone to clean away all the poison and sticky residue to reveal the tough, silky thread underneath."

"All right Miroku. That's enough explaining. The thing is; who sent it?"

Both males looked at the exquisite golden, red, and white robe. While the red thread wove patterns over the white robe, the gold overlaid the regions where red threads crisscrossed. The moth demon thread was soft and delicate, but tough and thick enough for it to be worn even in battle.

"Hey, clerk!" Miroku waved a hand at the man who had delivered the robe. "Any idea who made this?"

The clergyman looked a little surprised he'd asked. "No Miroku-sama. But under the sleeve, I have found a crescent moon, the symbol that it was made by some high working people in the Western Lands."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, surprise on his face. "You think it could be…?"

Inuyasha laughed lightly. "Guess Sesshomaru didn't want his little brother to be dressed like a peasant, huh Miroku."

Miroku's astonished face subsided. "Go figure." Both of them burst out laughing like maniacs.

The clerk walked away, thinking that a bunch of lunatics like them didn't deserve that robe.

…………………………………………..

Kaede walked slowly into the room where the young ladies Sango, Rin, and Kagome were laughing, joking, and getting ready for the festival. Ah, the life of the young. Kaede would be lying if she said she didn't miss it. Life as head of the village was very time-consuming, as she would have to do things ranging from teaching kids about herbs to chasing demons away with sutras. Soon, Kagome would take over that job.

She eyed the young miko as she came in and nodded for her to step out into the hall so they could talk. Kaede couldn't help but notice how much Kagome looked like Kikyo, but how different the two were.

"Kagome, child, come out. We need to talk."

Obediently, the girl stepped out of the bustling room to join Kaede.

"Yes, Kaede-baachan?" Kagome tilted her head to one side, waiting for the reason she was called out.

"Tonight is the night that you will be announced as the miko and thus head of the village, Kagome. Are you ready?"

Kagome looked firmly into the older woman's eyes. "I would say yes, but the truth is, I'm not sure I'm ready to be head of the village. I'm only sure that I will do all I can to help this place and the people."

Kaede laughed softly and put a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder. "If you say an answer like that, I believe you are more than ready. Besides, you were chosen by Midoriko herself, no?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I felt the aura of a powerful priestess much like my elder sister in the forest. I could only guess that it would be Midoriko, who is the like soul of my sister, coming to wish you well." Kaede gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Child, since the time I saw you awaken from Urasue's ritual to steal your soul, I knew you were someone special. No, I knew it before that. I knew it ever since you told me that you had come from another time, another place. Things like that don't happen without a reason."

"But I hope to live a normal life…get married…" Kagome blushed. "…Have children of my own. Will I be able to do that when I'm head?"

Kaede thought for awhile. "I was thinking about that too. Actually, I believe that we should invite Sango and Miroku into the town council as well. Sango can take care of the raiding demons. Miroku can perform spiritual rituals you have not yet learned. I will be here for a while longer to help with medicine and herbs, which you will learn in time. All that is left for you to do is to continue to expand your purification skills so that demons will keep away, and keep the villagers happy. If one happens to get in, Inuyasha can take care of it."

Kagome smiled. "I guess you planned it all out, Kaede-baachan!"

"Everything including the festival games tonight! I'll be sure to remember all the details when Inuyasha goes flower picking tonight." Kaede's worn face crinkled in mirth.

"Nani?" Kagome's cheeks fumed.

Kaede started to walk back up the hall. "I must attend to some last minute festival matters. Go get yourself ready, Child. We need to do everything we can to make Inuyasha ask you to be his mate faster."

_Since when did **everyone** worry about her and Inuyasha becoming mates? _

………………………………..

**Suzu- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next update will be about the festival, Kagome's miko ceremony, and the flower picking contest! What's this? Will Inuyasha make his move to ask Kagome too? **

**Please review. It makes me sad when people who read it remain anonymous to the author. **


	25. May We Be Together

**Disclaimer- Nope, I dun own Inuyasha (I don't) **

**Suzu- Whew, our fiction is basically at its wrap…. Anyway, I just hope that their will always be someone who'll read what I write. It's good to feel loved, so thank you ALL for your wonderful reviews! **

**Suzu- Okay, so it's summer time and all is good… well, since I have time, I'll answer some reviews with questions in 'em. **

**Recent Reviewers…Arigato:**

**priestessmikala**- I guess you could say that it's his natural instinct that tells him to mate. In fact, Inuyasha was orphaned pretty young, so it's hard to say what kind of upbringing he had. He did spend a lot of time alone in the wilderness with his demon instincts to guide him, so I guess... he he…arigato for bringing it up, though. I haven't thought of it that deeply. New insight!

**ObsessedChild**- Ooh! Here's your update. May it be satisfactory? Thanks so much for reviewing! 

**Shadow Dragon**- Ha, but walking in on people makes it so much more dramatic! (Readers all stare at Suzu with contempt) Okee, er…just hang in there. I mean, Inuyasha will get his chance sometime…

**Purplefr0g**- You're back! Yay! I'm so glad that one of my old reviewers decided to drop by. I will do my best to make Inuyasha flower picking as hilarious and worthwhile as possible.

**MoonKitii**- Yes indeed, flower picking is romantic. LOL… Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**RandomReader**- Good good…I'm so glad you liked it…please do read more. (Hug!)

**shangxiang10**- I had to ask, are you Chinese/Asian? Well, I am. Anyways, here's your update! Thanks a bunch for reviewing! 

**ineXpressible**- Woah, I'm really glad you like my story. Don't spend the night online, 'kay? Sheesh, I sound like my mother… (sweatdrop). Okay then, that'll be all for now…

**the word is a stage** – Gosh! Thank you so much…I better not get a bloated head or I won't fit into my assortment of hats (long story). So glad that the readers are appreciating the fluff… (Puffs herself up) Okay! Time to write some more!

**Josh**- Whee! Thanks a bunch! Well, here I am…writing again… fast is another topic…

**Liknn**- I'm so emotionless these days, I hardly know what to think about high school. Although, for the first time in many years, I cried out of sheer sadness when my friends and I had our graduation party. It was pretty amazing when we all started sobbing…it ended up as a sleepover party even though it was supposed to end at nine p.m. Okay…back to high school topic…hm… I'm taking two sophomore courses, but I'll know some people in my class. All in all, I guess I'm excited and anxious. Trust me, in a few years, I'll bet that we'll all be so used to high school that we'd be wishing we were in college or off to see the world already. It'll be fun. Wow…I'll stop blabbing now.

And a big thank you to everyone else that read this story and supported it.

…………………………………….

**Chapter 25**

…………………………………….

_Swish. _

Deft hands fastened the sash around Kagome's waist.

Rin hummed a little tune as she applied make up.

Sango looked the kimono over one last time and started to brush out those long black tresses that fell to Kagome's waist.

"Hair tie, Sango?" Rin offered after she finished with the rouge.

Sango took it and tied Kagome's hair loosely at her shoulder. She let the locks fall freely at the back.

"There. All done!" Sango proclaimed with a smug smile.

"Ah, you look beautiful, Kagome-onee-chan!" Rin happily tugged on her own little pigtail which always protruded from her raven hair.

Kagome smiled. "I wouldn't if you two didn't help me. Thanks so much." She tugged on the sleeve of her kimono to smooth out a wrinkle as she added, "But I don't know why you made such a fuss about the way I look tonight."

Sango put a hand on her hip as she rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Kagome! It's the festival and you're expected in the miko ceremonies. Besides…think of the hanyou who'll be so disappointed if you don't dress up." She and Rin winked knowingly at one another.

"Hey, this isn't funny you know!" Kagome argued in protest to their sly comments. "I-I…!"

"Oh, Kagome… Keep telling yourself that if it'll make you feel better." Sango returned, then brightened as she looked outside. "Oh my gosh, it's already dark! And the lanterns! They've been lit already! You know, what's really not going to be funny is if you're late for this event. Let's go, I'll bet Miroku's waiting at the Mayor's villa."

All three girls hurried out the door of Sango's home as they hitched up their kimonos/ yukatas on the dirt road. Indeed the sky was dark and the first stars were peeking out from overhead. Lanterns dotted the roadside in their pleasant orange glow as they led to the lights and festivities of the main town's center. All you could hear from the distance was the faint but distinct voices and music from the crowds in the center of all the lights. Well, if you ignored the squealing pitch of Rin's excited cries as she raced up ahead of the older girls.

As they drew nearer, Kagome could make out some details of the festival. Over at the meadows, little lantern lights were dotted throughout the flower fields for the flower picking contest. The little town was also transformed due to all the lights and different festive colors coating the huts. Paper signs and wards were pasted on the shrine to Kikyo as well as on the village entrance.

Kagome sighed. Her heart soared at the cheers and laughter ringing among the place, but a pang of homesickness hit her hard when she gazed over at the dark forest and at the night sky.

Was it the same sky that overlooked the Higurashi shrine at night? Only the thought of her and Inuyasha together, as…mates….might ease that ache.

Kagome sighed heavily into the brisk night air.

……………………………………..

"My my, Inuyasha. Don't you look fine tonight!" Miroku laughed languidly as he scanned the last finishing touches of the splendid robe.

Inuyasha smirked. "You look good too, Monk."

Miroku sidled up to the hanyou and put a hand on his shoulder. "I just want you to know this. Don't try to push away feelings you may have for Kagome. Doing that will only bring harm in the end." Smiling, the houshi sauntered out the door, calling, "I'll see you at the villa entrance soon, I trust?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Feh, I trust that too."

………………………………….

Down the lighted entrance to the town, the sea of village folk parted as they let their miko through. Kagome smiled shyly at them, then gained confidence when she recognized familiar faces. Sango guided her along the paths and Rin trailed behind happily, picking up the laughter of the crowd as well as some young boys' stares.

Takoyaki stands, little fish catching games, and various contests for various age groups were lined along the roads. Kagome only got a chance to see a blur of colors as Sango pulled her along at a breakneck pace. She promised herself that she'd look at all of them later that night.

"This way, this way!" Sango finally let up the pace when they glimpsed Miroku's grinning face on the steps to the mayor's villa. "He's waving us over."

Hefting each other past the crowds, they stepped onto the elevated steps as they escaped from the pushing tide of happy people.

"Ah Lady Kagome, looking radiant as ever, if not more so tonight." Miroku greeted charmingly. "And Rin, I noticed not just a few male gazes on you as you three made your way here."

"Yo, lecher. Gonna greet your wife?" Sango asked in a sarcastic tone as Miroku flinched.

"I was getting to that Sango." Miroku contemplated his choice of words. "You look the same as I always see you…" This made Sango purple quite a bit before the monk added, "…Which is beautiful beyond words." Taking her hand, he brushed it with his lips in a sophisticated manner.

"Okay Miroku, that's enough." Sango replied hastily, blushing. She looked around the platform, and, seeing no one, asked, "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Funny, he should be here soon." Miroku's face went back to its innocent and very blank look as the other faces all developed a tic at having to wait.

Suddenly, the black door to the mayor's house swung open as a figure clad in an exquisite looking robe stepped out. The hanyou's long white hair was brushed to perfection as it gleamed in the shadows of the lamplight. A robe of gold, red, and white filigree outlined a nicely chiseled figure. Strands of color highlighted the white clothe. Lastly, a slightly flustered face showed just how embarrassed Inuyasha was in this wardrobe.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed. Gosh, he looked _really_ good… the more she saw him, the more Kagome noticed that his demon face was starting to look more mature. The boyishness was slowly leaving as Inuyasha grew into his inherited good looks. She clasped her hands together as her face tinged pink.

In this moment, Inuyasha had also begun looking at Kagome. Her silky raven locks shone in the starlight as they were pulled away from her face by a hair tie. A silken kimono draped over her slender form. The pink from her cheeks matched the cherry blossom design perfectly. Inuyasha had rarely noticed that Kagome looked so feminine. Now that he scanned her blushing face, he could tell that she really didn't look that much like Kikyo. Kagome's face was gentler, with a girlish innocence and sweetness.

_What a miracle it would be if she would become his mate…_

Miroku, Sango, and Rin eyed each other and congratulated themselves on a job well done. After letting the silence stand a little longer, Rin grew impatient.

" Okay! Let's go check out all the games and contests okay! I really want a goldfish from the stand I saw while coming here!" Rin whined good-naturedly. "I vote that we go do that after we go and see the flower-picking contest- since it's right there."

Rin pointed at the large sign a little ways down the street. Gaudy lights and loud voices calling people to sign up for the contest snapped the group out of their reveries. A large crowd had already accumulated, and all held identical little woven baskets and the same anxious and excited look.

"_Come one come all! Whether it's to impress your sweetheart with a bouquet of flowers or to just have a great time, this flower picking contest will make your night! Sign up right here! Contest begins in just 5 minutes!"_

"Hm, sounds fun. Why not, let's have a look." Miroku hefted himself off the steps and the group followed after, mingling in the crowd.

After much pushing and heaving, they made their way to the little wooden table. Rin, after bouncing up and down on the table four times and acting especially cute, finally got one of the attendants' attention.

"Ah, excuse me, I'm Rin…um…can my friends and I sign up for the flower picking contest?" Rin asked with glittering eyes as the nearby people subdued themselves to hear the exceptionally kawaii young girl speak.

"Why, of course, young miss. Let me just write your name here in the list." The attendant melted under Rin's sweet spell.

"Oh, but I don't know the rules. I thought this was just for sweethearts… Please explain…" Rin pleaded.

"No no, it's for everyone! In fact, let me go change a little something in the rule book right away! (A/N: betcha can't guess what he's doing… LOL)"

After hastily scrawling something down, he cupped his hands and announced. "All juniors and non-couples can now attend as well!" With that comment, a whole new stream of people immediately cluttered to the desk.

"Okay, look over here." The contest attendant sat back down and pulled out four kinds of flowers; a purple and yellow field flower; a red speckled wild flower, a flower with white creamy colored petals, and an ordinary daisy (the larger kind).

"The purple one here is worth five points, the red four, the white three, and the daisy and any other ordinary flowers you might find 1 point. Pick a bouquet as large as you want, but it must fit in the woven basket I will give you. Any exceptionally pretty flowers you might find will be given points for by our judges. Judges will also give bonus points for good bouquet design. You may pick the flowers anywhere in this lighted meadow and in the fringes of the forest. There is a time limit of twenty minutes, so hurry back. First place is the contestant with the most points. They get to take home one of the dolls we have on display here." He motioned towards a large display case surrounded by people and other attendants.

"Will any of your friends be joining the contest?" The attendant eyed the two females and males. At this, Miroku stepped jovially forward and Sango whisked Kagome away to look at the displayed dolls further up ahead.

Bending down, Miroku whispered something into the attendant, who nodded and pointed at Inuyasha. Finally, he scrawled another name down onto the paper. The attendant then reached down and pulled out two baskets from the large stack underneath his table. He hastily added two names on the baskets, one on each.

"Good luck you two." The attendant handed a basket to Rin and leaned forward to present a basket to Inuyasha.

"Nani? Yo, why are you giving this to me! I'm not entering…hey, where's Miroku --?" Looking frantic, Inuyasha looked around until he spotted Miroku, Sango, and Kagome standing amidst the contest audience. Miroku was grinning goofily, Sango was giving him a thumbs up sign and pointing at Kagome, and Kagome was beaming happily at him.

"Huh, set me up, did they?" Inuyasha irritably accepted the basket. Ah well, at least Kagome looked happy…her expression made his heart skip a beat.

Maybe he could ask her the question when he gave her the flowers. New opportunities and thoughts blossomed in his head at this idea.

"_Attention all contestants! All now line up at the entrance to the lighted meadow! In twenty minutes, the contest will end and you will all report back here to be judged!" _

"Wow…already?" Hurrying, Inuyasha stood in line with the other contestants. Rin was already at another end of the long line. Determination was etched into Inuyasha's face as he vowed to win first.

'_Okay, I can do this…Now, what were the flowers that were worth the most points again? Kuso…I can't remember…oh well, it doesn't really damn matter…just pick the prettier and girlier ones and I'm sure to win…" _

Back at the audience crowd, Miroku whispered jokingly to Sango and Kagome, "Look at Inuyasha. He looks like he's getting ready to fight Naraku all over again!"

Sango laughed as she twirled a lock of hair. "Really wonder what he's thinking right now, eh? I would think that he really doesn't have a chance at winning this contest, but you never know what new surprises are in store. Maybe he'll try to stuff the whole field into his basket."

"Wow…I didn't think about that… poor flowers…" Kagome whispered absently.

"Indeed…it is a funny scene, no?" An elderly voice chuckled as Kaede's face came into the crowd.

"Kaede-baachan! You've come!" Sango said in greeting to the elderly head of the village.

Kaede nodded. "Wouldn't miss that hanyou pick flowers… I was getting ready for this all week."

"Whoo! Go Rin! Go INUYASHA!" Miroku waved his hand maniacally to get the hanyou's attention, which it did. Many faces in the crowd and the line of contestants also turned to look at where Miroku was waving at, either in disbelief or with tremendous hilarity.

'_Darn Monk…what's he trying to do…_' Inuyasha shook a warning fist at Miroku. He glanced at Rin, who was staring at the field in anticipation. No doubt she had a lot of experience with this… (A/N: Very true.)

"**Get ready, set…GO!"**

With no warning of this, Inuyasha stood in shock for a split second as all the other players scrambled onto the field. Thus, the audience was able to get a good look at a single hanyou standing in the dust before the figure reacted.

"Kuso, couldn't he give me a warning!" With that Inuyasha was off, only a blur to the watchers. He might have started slow, but demonic reflexes made him incredibly agile in speed.

Sad thing was, he had no clue how to get started on the actual picking.

Inuyasha scanned the tall grass all around him. With no one to tend the grass, the wildflowers had grown lengthy. He spotted some white creamy petals in a nearby patch. Racing over, he grabbed a fistful of the flowers and stuffed them in his basket.

Nearby, he scanned some speckled red dots. Going over there, he found a young boy about twelve stooping over and diligently pulling out the little bunches. Noticing Inuyasha, he immediately put a hand on his hip in defense of his found territory.

"Hey mister. This is my spot! You can't have any of these flowers!" The boy cried while filling his own basket some more.

Inuyasha's fist clenched and unclenched as his tension broke loose. "You little punk! Who said this is your patch, huh?" Annoyed, Inuyasha irrationally pulled out some of the red flowers growing near where he was standing.

The boy's eyes watered in disbelief. "Hey, how could you do that? It was…hic…my patch."

"Listen up, kid…this patch is public…okay?" The half demon rebuked. To prove his point, he scooped up some more flowers and dumped them in his basket as the tic on his head increased.

"But…I'm collecting these…for…a cute…girl I saw…sob…in the festival…" The boy sobbed consistently now, as tears ran down his tanned face.

"Oh sheesh…for the love of…feh….you know what? Keep these! Just…just stop crying like that." Inuyasha huffed. Patting the boy on the head awkwardly, the hanyou raced off.

'_Man, who'd of thought this would take so much work?_' His glance wavered to a bunch of purple and red flowers dotting a clump of tall weeds nearby. A figure hunched their already, but Inuyasha wouldn't give in so easily.

Stomping over bravely, Inuyasha keeled over and defiantly started tearing up flowers rapidly. When a voice piped up unexpectedly, he nearly jumped up in shock.

"Inuyasha-kun? Why are you tearing up those flowers like so?" Inuyasha peered down to see the iniquitous face of Rin. Embarrassed, his face flushed.

"What the heck do you mean?" he asked wearily.

Rin pointed an accusing finger at the bent stems of the flowers that were there seconds ago. "You didn't pick them right, Inu-kun."

"Wha-!"

"Hand over your basket."

Inuyasha did as he was told.

Rin's face grew serious as she saw the little flower heads in the basket. "Inuyasha-kun, you forgot to pick the stems too."

"Huh?"

Rin showed Inuyasha her basket. Perfect rows of bud and stem lay neatly on the sides of her basket. There were more purple blossoms than red, more red than white, but they were all there. Rin had even found a pretty yellow flower to put in her bouquet. It looked way better than that 12 year old boy's basket.

"I'm arranging them to look pretty later, but see how the stems are all still there? Your flowers won't work, Inu-kun." She put a pretty white hand up to her chin in thought. "Hmm…but you could do this. Pick lots of flowers with the stems on them, but keep those flower heads you have now. After you finish picking your bunch of flowers with stems, lay them out like a normal bouquet. Then, sprinkle the flower heads on top of those flowers. Now hurry!" With that, the young girl went back to work.

Dumbfounded with this new insight, the hanyou nodded his thanks and went in search of new flowers. In time, Inuyasha found many purple and red blooms and a few daisies as well. He even found tiny lacy flowers that grew in bunches and clumps. He thought they would look pretty in his bouquet.

"Feh, Kagome had better like flowers."

……………………………..

"How do you think Inuyasha is doing in the contest right about now?" Sango looked at Kagome, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

Kagome pushed against the crowd for a little space. Standing on her tip-toes, she squinted hard out into the little lights sparkling in the open field. "I don't know, Sango. I just hope he doesn't pick all the wrong flowers. I also hope he doesn't tear them up the wrong way. (A/N: Oops. Too late to hope, Kagome!) I don't think anyone's ever taught him how to pick flowers before."

Miroku smoothed out his hair as he imagined Inuyasha's childhood. Fending off wild demons as a kid, getting kicked around by humans, and… picking flowers for himself? Uh uh, definitely not collaborating. "Nope, Kagome. I don't think anyone ever did teach him how." Miroku smiled happily.

"Hm. I just remembered! I was going to buy some dango and sake!" Sango slammed a fist into her hand as her mood brightened some more. "You guys stay here. There's still ten more minutes left, but I should be back pretty fast." With that, she slipped past the tide of people to buy dango and sake. Kaede settled to take her place.

"Do you think Inuyasha will win, Miroku, Kagome?" Kaede asked, humor touching the edge of her voice.

"Er, I…uh" Kagome laughed nervously as she tried to imagine what Inuyasha's basket might look like at this time.

Miroku grinned as he held up a calculating finger. "I believe there is a 2.37 chance out of 10 that he will win!"

"And you believe that because…Lord Miroku?" Kaede asked, amused.

"I give points to him for his dedication for Kagome, but a believe lack of experience shall be his downfall. However, his demonic senses and knowledge of the wild lands might prove to be excellent in hunting for flowers. Although, all in all, it will all be for nothing if he doesn't know how to pick flowers the right way and arrange them nicely."

"Whew…" said Kagome, feeling thoroughly exhausted by that explanation.

………………………………

Inuyasha was doing better now. He had remembered a very fuzzy image of a human general in the castle where he had stayed with his mother as an infant. (A/N: We'll just say Inuyasha has a very good memory…he he)

_Flashback (A/N- I saw the third movie with my friend Kodaku…there was a human in the castle who loved Inuyasha's mother. But Inuyasha's mother insisted that she was the wife of Lord Taisho, Inuyasha's demon father. I'm just making the dialogue up, though.)_

_"Please, take these flowers as a token" The general held out a beautiful bouquet of flowers to Lord Taisho's wife (Inu's mom)._

_"No…I'm sorry, I can't…" _

_"Why not…even if my affections can't be requited here and now, just take the flowers as a token…" _

_"…" _

_End Flashback _

Inuyasha had remembered staring at different bouquets of fresh flowers while passing those lazy summer afternoons in his mother's room. They were indeed beautiful…maybe… he could arrange his bouquet to look something like that.

"Wow…" Inuyasha had just stumbled upon a beautiful patch of deep sapphire flowers. Of course, if you were to ask him the color, he would have just said 'blue'.

Reaching down, he gingerly reached down and plucked at the stems of the pretty blooms. His basket was pretty much full already, but a few more wouldn't hurt, would it. Suddenly, his hand felt a light prick as his ears heard a buzzing.

'_Crud…_' Inuyasha backed away as the venomous blue wasp demon's buzz filled his ears. It was too small to swipe at, and its venom wouldn't kill a half-demon, but it would leave him with a migraine for a week, not to mention a bright blue and purple pimple, if he got stung.

Plopping down his newfound blue flowers in the basket, the hanyou made his getaway.

Now that he was meters away from that place, Inuyasha stopped running clumsily. Feeling extremely irritated, Inuyasha examined his hand. "Damn" he cursed under his breath when he saw the blue spot on it. No doubt it would swell within minutes.

"Grrrrr, Kagome had better _really_ like blue flowers."

…………………………………..

"Hey guys, look who I ran into at the dango stand." Sango smiled as Kagome held the kitsune and gave him a hug. "He seemed to have developed a liking for the chef's special recipe rice cakes."

Shippo grinned, and Miroku laughed too when he saw that Shippo's mouth was covered with red bean paste.

"If you eat that many sweets, you're gonna get cavities, young man." Kagome scolded lightly.

"Naw, Kagome. Demon teeth are stronger than humans'. Besides, its worth it. This stuff is awesome!" Shippo said while chomping joyfully into the sweet black sesame bun he had in his hand.

"What's taking Inuyasha? Most of the contestants have already made it back here with full baskets. There's less than two minutes left." Sango took out a napkin and began to wipe Shippo's mouth without delay.

"I don't know…I just hope he's on his way." Kagome looked worriedly at the judge's stand, where the contestants were presenting their baskets.

"Oh look, Rin's back." Miroku waved at the small figure dressed in a fine yukata as she hurried into the crowd of contestants at the judges' stand. She waved back at them happily, basket swinging lightly in hand.

"Okay…so where's Inuyasha?" Kagome scanned the faces in the crowd of contestants who were holding their finished baskets. They all looked pretty impressive. There was a basket that caught her eye. The flowers were arranged to look like someone's face.

Miroku caught what Kagome was looking at with a tense expression. "Pretty impressive, eh?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," she breathed.

…………………………………

"Bastard! Give me back those ferns I put over here!"

"Never! 'Finders keepers, losers weepers'!" The village man shouted as he ran towards the judging area.

Swearing angrily under his breath, Inuyasha caught up to the guy easily and snatched the ferns out of his hand. "Oh yeah, bet you didn't know you were messing with a half demon!"

The man's eyes grew wide as he saw the dog ears on top of Inuyasha's head. "Nan…Nani?" He dropped the rest of the stolen fern leaves as Inuyasha glared at him.

"Feh. Thanks for these." Inuyasha picked up the ferns and arranged them around the outer rim of his full basket. "Sorry, got to run."

The hanyou left the shocked man there as he raced towards the judges' stand. Upon reaching the large crowd of people, Inuyasha scrambled the flowers he had picking randomly. Not knowing what to do with the little bunch of blue flowers he had found, Inuyasha stuck them as a big dot in the middle of his bouquet. Lastly, he took the flower heads he'd clumsily picked before and dropped them on the bouquet in various places.

Tapping the shoulder of a random woman that was in front of him, he asked, "Hey, where are we supposed to send our baskets?"

"Ooh, that's a lovely bouquet you have there. Very unique." The kindly middle aged woman cooed. "Well, son, you're lucky, since I happen to be one of the judges. I'll take these from you. Listen for your name when we announce the winners in five minutes. Good luck!" she added with a wink as she hurried off towards the raised platform reserved for judging.

'Feh…listen for my name, eh?' With that, he turned around robotically to find Kagome, Rin, Sango, and that evil, lecherous monk who'd gotten him into this whole mess.

Speaking of the devil…

"Inuyasha! Over here!" Miroku called over the ruckus of the surrounding people. Inuyasha was just about to storm over their when a running figure caught his eye.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran happily towards him, silk kimono and hair flowing behind her. All thoughts of revenge flew out of the hanyou's head when he saw her happy face as she ran through the crowd, arms outstretched.

All of the sudden giddy, Inuyasha stepped towards Kagome as well, embracing her as she hugged him back. Back where Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were…

"Oh, that's a keeper," remarked Miroku snidely, but in a good way.

"Definitely." Sango said shrewdly.

"Wonder when he'll finally ask her. It's kind of obvious that he's killin' himself by waiting." Shippo shook his head sadly.

All three nodded in unison at the very truthful remark.

"**Attention all contestants. We will now be announcing the winners of this year's flower picking contest at the local festival.**"

"Augh! I hope Inu-kun and I do well in this! Just look at Inu-kun and Kagome-oneechan holding hands!" Rin squealed happily, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, which gave them all a shock.

"**Special Honors goes to these people: --"**

'_At least let me get honors'_, Inuyasha prayed.

**"Kodama Saehara! Mika Tahi! Koharu Hamazaki!" **

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo shivered at that last name.

Inuyasha cursed not just that last name.

"**Fourth Place goes to—"**

Inuyasha nearly keeled over with anxiety.

"**Natsuki Hitosumi!"**

Inuyasha wanted to hurt that judge. "C'mon, let's go. No need waiting," he said dejectedly as he turned to leave.

"No, not yet, Inuyasha. They're not done." Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand, giving him support.

"**Third Place goes to—"**

"Kagome, I really don't think I could win…"

"You could and you will! Even if you don't, I'll still believe in you…" Kagome added softly.

"**Riku Mitsumi!"**

"Okay, Kagome. I'll stay…for you."

Kagome blushed, but just nodded.

**"Second Place goes to Inuyasha! ... This contestant seems to have not told us his last name, but we all know who he is!"**

Inuyasha stood in shock as Kagome bombarded him with a huge hug. "Inuyasha, you got second!"

A small metal popped into his chest, but then turned into Shippo. "Good job, Inu-baka!"

People's heads turned as they smiled warmly at Inuyasha, causing his heart to soar. Some young woman even whispered, "He's kinda cute, even if he is half demon," while young men eyed him enviously.

**"First place goes to Rin…er…no last name either!" **

In unison, two people shouted at the same time.

"It's me!"

"It's me!"

"Nani?" Rin looked around to see a young girl a little older than her raise her hand also. The older girl looked her way too.

**"Uh oh, we seem to have encountered a name problem. Wait, our attendant here has an answer! …mm hm… okay…the older Rin, it's not you who won! This attendant says that he remembers signing you up as Rin Makoto, which is what we would have called if you had won." **

The older Rin hung her head as the younger Rin smiled a smile, embarrassed smile. Sango reached down to hug her, "Excellent, Rin! How did you do it?"

"I've had a lot of practice with Sesshomaru-sama. When he and Jaken go away, I pick flowers for Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin laughed.

………………………………

"So, Inuyasha, I want to know how you managed to win second. What secret method did you use to arrange your bouquet?" Kagome sat on a wind blown hill overlooking the town and all its glinting lights. Inuyasha lay beside her, happy to not pick another flower for a _long_ while.

"Feh…I remembered all the flower bouquets my mom used to get…" He smirked as Kagome giggled and hugged the doll Inuyasha had won for her at the festival. "What's so funny?"

"Your mother…she must have been very beautiful." Kagome sighed and stroked the features of the doll.

"Yeah, I guess…can't remember much about her, though…" Inuyasha looked up at the night sky, which was now full of glinting stars, winking at him as if urging him on.

They'd been through so much together. It was indeed time to just relax.

**What decisions we will make, only time will tell…**

Kagome looked at the perfect features of Inuyasha's face. "Yeah, I bet you inherited your good looks from her and your father…" she trailed off as her head and body leaned into Inuyasha's side.

Inuyasha smile softened as he felt her soft form next to his.

**Our hearts, beating in unison…**

Contentment wrapped around them both…because they needed nothing now but each other…they knew so much about each other, and yet had so much to learn…

Smiling warmly into Inuyasha's fire rat hoari, Kagome mumbled something incoherent into the thick clothe.

But Inuyasha heard it. She had said, 'I couldn't bear to forget you again.' His heart beat faster. Gently, he cupped her chin and brought her face to his.

**I found you, and you found me…**

Leaning in, he brought his mouth to hers in a warm and undemanding kiss. Kagome, a little surprised by the contact, felt her heart melt. Lifting her head a little more, she deepened the kiss, asking and probing for answers to her heart.

**In the end, it'll be you and me for eternity…**

When they broke up to get some air, both their hearts were racing as they struggled to regain composure. Inuyasha still had his arms around Kagome tightly, but the rest could wait. They had a while together, he was sure of that. Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shippo had all stayed at the festival to entertain themselves. He and Kagome had slipped away when Sango and Miroku brought out the sake, thinking it was definitely not a good idea to be around a drunk Miroku and Sango. Finally, Inuyasha spoke up, and his voice sent shivers up Kagome's arms.

"Kagome, maybe…maybe we could become mates…someday…"

Kagome raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Someday?"

Inuyasha smirked as he brought his hand to her face in a loving caress.

"You can't wait. Okay then…maybe…" His voice trailed off as he leaned in.

The leaves of the nearby trees rustled, as if trying to give them privacy. The stars twinkled ever brighter, as if giving approval to the two.

"…maybe tonight."

_I'd love to say that the night ended happily ever after…but we can't be giving away secrets like that now, can we? All I'll say is that in the end, they both couldn't help but want…no…need the other by their side… _

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Suzu- Should I say something? … … … … Okay let's try telling it this way… **

**Suzu- 'IT'S THE END' **

**Suzu again- Yep, and so my very first fanfiction finally ends at 25 chapters. Gomen that I didn't write Kagome's miko ceremony, but I'm sure you all don't really mind that much…he. This chapter was 17 (and a little more) pages, mind you, so please be nice and review…ah, but I'm sure you're all feeling a little lost… **

**Hmmm… if it's what you guys want, I guess I _could_ write an epilogue… since it is the end, I'll be happy to receive some reviews from all the people who've been reading this fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it (including…ahem…the fluff). **

**Well, now that I've finished this story, I can't help but feel a little empty. This story has actually been going for exactly one year…wow…I started it the summer of my seventh grade vacation… It's been a pleasure to write, a little hard at times, and a little unnerving when I have writer's block. But now that we're done, I feel sorry to leave it behind. **

**So…thanks again to all the readers who've reviewed. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you all recognition, but don't forget that I'll always know who you are…not a single review goes by without touching my heart. I love reading them! **

**If you'd like to read more, I guess you could start by checking out 'The Woes of Hollywood', which is my recent (ahem…not that recent anymore) fanfiction. **

**Epilogue or not? You decide… **

**Sayonara and Arigato… 'May you all find the one whom you want by your side' **

** Suzu 7/20/05**


End file.
